Fifty Shades Lighter
by SeleneDucky123
Summary: Ana and Christian Grey's toxic relationship finally hits rock bottom. A new man comes into her life and she begins to fall for him. But Christian Grey is still around the corner and will do anything to win her over. Will Grey's relationship survive?
1. Chapter 1

It is a normal morning when Louis Reed comes into my life. I sit in my spacious office when the new electrician knocks on my door. A tall and well-built man enters my office when I gesture him to come in. I find myself fixated on his features. He looks similar to Christian Grey. Chiseled face, chocolate curls, fair skin, and glimmering blue eyes.

"Hello," He says. "I heard there is something wrong with your computer?" His voice is smooth, but it lacks Christian's authoritative tone.

"My computer isn't working." I point to it.

Louis didn't appear fazed. "No problem, Mrs. Grey." I get out of my chair to give Louis room. He and I exchange a friendly smile to each other. It is during lunchtime and even though I have finished my delicious lunch, I desired a toasty mocha. I walk out of my office and close the door behind me.

The building is buzzing with hardworking employees. Nervous interns are scattering around the place, collecting papers and obeying orders.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey." I smile like a giddy child at the sight of Christian Grey. My darling husband, my gallant knight in shining armor. I gaze amazed at his chiseled face, oh how I would love to run my tongue down his chin.

"Hello, Mr. Grey." I scroll over to him without a care in the world. I give him a sweet peck on the lips. Electricity runs through me instantly. I want him inside of me so badly, but I know I must wait. Not at work, I must have a perfect image.

Christian gazes at me, his warm fingers caress my chin. "You're biting your lip." He says impassively.

I smile at that information. I can't wait to get home now.

Reality kicks in and I remember I want a mocha. "I'm still on my lunch break." Then I realize that Christian isn't listening to me. He is looking suspiciously ahead. I feel his firm hands clutch my arms in a protective fashion.

He presses his cool lips on my forehead. "Who is that, Mrs. Grey?" His voice loses all warmth and is chilling. I snap my head at my office to see Louis diligently working on my computer. He doesn't seem to notice that we are both gawking at him.

"Mr. Reed. He is the new electrician." I explain softly.

Christian pulls away from me, giving me a stern look. "Ana, when were you going to inform about his arrival?" He demands.

I feel my cheeks heating. Curious eyes glance at us.

"My computer is broken." I say.

"I don't like him." Christian takes a stiff step toward my office. I am swift, grabbing his wrists. "Christian, he is working." I defend. I can't help but relish how handsome he is when he is fierce.

Oh, my 50. When will you ever realize I am all yours?

"I'll get my personal electrician to fix your computer for you," Then an idea pops into his mind. "Or better I will buy you another computer." I shake my head. "No! Mr. Reed is doing his job. Everything is fine." I say with all of the firmness I could muster. Christian stops his pursue to glare at me.

Then as if on cue, Louis departs from my office. He flashes me a broad smile. "It's working great now, Mrs. Grey." I smile at him. "You just had a little virus on there. Nothing serious, but it did freeze up."

Christian glares at him coldly. He extends out a stiff hand to him. "I am the husband, Christian Grey." He says firmly.

I can't help but to giggle at Christian. Oh my 50. Always have to have the upper hand.

Louis appears slightly confused but still shakes his hand politely. "I'm Louis Reed, sir." He says.

Christian ends the handshake as soon as it began. "Thank you, you can go now. Finish your lunch break." He commands. Louis nods with a smile. He seems to have no idea of Christian's jealousy. He departs from us without a care.

"Christian, I need to go back to work."

Christian scowls at me. "You will not use his services anymore." His tone is absolute. I flush, I am taken aback from his words. He doesn't give me enough time to respond. "You will use mine, her name is Sarah. She is a better fit."

I can't help the frown forming on my face. Anger fills my voice. "Christian, he's new. He hasn't done anything wrong." I whisper harshly.

"Do you want a case of Jack Hyde? Remember?" His words are cold and grave. "Sarah. Sarah Harris. You will be using her. She is very polite and hardworking." Christian departs from me before we could escalate our argument. I feel like an upset teenager when I sulk back into my office. I feel so bad for Louis. I hope Christian doesn't fire him.

My computer works perfectly thanks to Louis and I begin to work. At one point, my Blackberry buzzes and I take a brief break. I grab my Blackberry and I look at it to see that I have messages from Christian. I do not. This feud between us is not over. I have no intentions of using Sarah Harris as my new electrician when Louis is harmless.

I email him.

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

**Title: Controlling Husband**

**Louis is harmless and has done nothing wrong. He is very polite and hardworking. I do not know everything about him, but he is not a bad person. If you keep up this "Christian Grey's jealousy." You and I will not indulge in our pleasant fuckery tonight.**

**From, your pissed wife.**

I hit send and I wait. Hannah, my diligent assistant has given me a sweet mocha to sip on. I have a meeting within an hour and I wait patiently for Christian to reply.

Eventually, he does.

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Title: Palm Twitchy upset Husband**

**Louis Reed will no longer speak to you. If he does, he will be terminated from this business. Sarah will happily assist you with your computer issues.**

I swiftly email him back.

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

**Title: No.**

**No, Christian. Louis will be my electrician. I am your wife and I will never leave you. But you must stop with this jealousy of me speaking to anyone with a Y chromosome. I love you, 50 and you need to realize that. Louis will work with me as he works for everyone else here.**

**No fuckery tonight.**

I feel empowering pride brewing in my chest at this moment. I hit send and I bask in my glory.

Christian says nothing. Instantly, I want to protect Louis from being fired. He is brand new and now he is caught in the tornado of Christian Grey. Oh my 50. I call his line.

"Mr. Reed, please come down here. I need you to check my computer once more. I would like to know what virus I had."

"Sure, Mrs. Grey." Louis's voice is bright and professional. "Coming right up." Once the call is over, I email Christian.

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

**Louis will be checking on my computer to see what virus has infected it and how to avoid them. He is a great worker and is not trying to steal me away. No more jealous Christian. Also, contact Ms. William about Teddy and Phoebe. Thank you.**

**From your loving wife, Ana.**

Then my cell phone fiercely rings in my pocket. I pull out my cell phone to see that I have a call from Christian. I answer it swiftly.

"Do you like my twitchy palm, Mrs. Grey?" His voice is threatening.

I roll my eyes. "Christian, he is coming and you will deal with it."

"I can fire him right now. You know very little about him."

I shake my head. "No."

"Did you know his wife left him?"

I didn't understand the importance of that information. I was not shocked that Christian knew this. My 50 always have to know everything.

Christian keeps going. "He is a single Father and he has two speeding tickets and a DUI."

I shrug. "That has nothing to do with Louis's work skills." I reason.

"Why are you calling him by his first name?" His tone is accusatory.

"Goodbye, Christian." I hang up boldly.

As if on cue, Louis enters my office with a professional smile. "Hello, Mrs. Grey." He says gently.

I smile at him warmly. I get up from my chair to give him room. "Mr. Reed, I should inform you about my husband." I start.

Then Christian Grey barges into my office. His eyes are blazing with fury, his face is sealed in a scowl. "Hello, Mr. Reed." Louis turns to him nonchalantly.

"Hello, Mr. Grey." He says. Louis gives him a broad smile.

"Christian, he is checking my computer."

I take one look at Christian and I know what he is going to do. "No, Christian. Leave." I order. Now Louis appears uncomfortable. He takes a glance at me full of concern.

"Leave this office." Christian shoots Louis a chilling glare. "Or you will lose your job." He warns ominously. Louis nods without a word, as if his life depended on it, he scampers out of the room. I gaze at Christian. All of his hotness almost overshadows his controlling behavior. Almost.

"Christian!" I rebuke. "Louis is doing his job."

Christian whirls around to me. "You're calling him Louis now?" He points out sharply. "His work name is Mr. Reed." He corrects.

I can't help myself from raising my voice. "Christian, this is unreasonable!" I scold. Christian glares at me. "I don't want people drooling over you. You have a beautiful figure that people want and you are mine."

Christian runs his long fingers through his chestnut hair. The movements he makes is seductive. "We have two kids together. Both of them need their Mother. They need a role model."

I cross my arms like a child. "Christian, Mr. Reed has nothing to do with that. Teddy and Phoebe are fine." Then I remember my request. "Did you call the Nanny?"

Christian nods. "Of course. She told me everything is fine," He is hasty to get back to the subject. His eyes burn into mine with a raw passion. "You are making a big show, Mrs. Grey. I guess you really want a fun time tonight." He gives me a seductive grin that makes me gush inside.

Christian's eyes soften. "Do you know about his history?"

"No and I don't care." I say. "It is none of my business."

Christian rolls his eyes impetuously. "It is. He works here and we have his records. He has a DUI. He has children with a record of speeding tickets and a DUI. Not to mention, his ex-wife left him."

I sigh annoyed. "Christian, stop acting like he is a predator or a madman with a history of murdering women. I do not care about his past because his past has nothing to do with me or his work. Clearly, if he had felony types charges, he would not be hired. Also considering that he does have kids should be a good reason not to fire him. He is a good worker who seems very friendly."

"The way he looks at you is not friendly." Christian snaps.

I just want the argument to be over. "I have a meeting," I say firmly. With that, I march out of my office like a furious child. Christian doesn't pursue me and I go to my meeting accordingly.

…

When the day is over, I head home with Christian to our darling children. He refuses to speak to me, his eyes cold and averted.

But yet his warm fingers are on my thigh. I can't help but be enthralled by his gallant face. I am bold and I caress his face.

"Stop, Ana." He commands. I do.

All of my dampened spirits when I see my happy children. Phoebe is still crawling and Theodore, (Teddy.) prances over to me. "Mommy!" He chirps.

I hold him in my arms. The little boy gives me a sweet hug. My heart lifts with delight. "I love you, Teddy!" I plant a kiss on his forehead.

"Ana, I want to talk to you." Christian commands. He is beckoning me to the bedroom. Ms. Jones is cooking a meal in the kitchen. Phoebe is contently playing with blocks in the living room. The house is peacefully quiet, unlike my husband.

I put Teddy down. "Go play with Phoebe," I order. With that, I depart from him and go to Christian.

Once we enter the bedroom, Christian swiftly closes the door. His facial expression is predatory and livid. I feel so small and helpless in his menacing presence.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You are testing my patience, Mrs. Grey!" Christian snarls. I see his hand begin to twitch. Palm twitchy mad. Quickly, he sits down on the bed. He pats a hand on his lap. "You are getting a spanking." He grins wickedly.

No. No. I will not be spanked. I didn't do anything wrong. "Louis Reed is a worker!" I say loudly.

"He will no longer work there!" Christian barks angrily. "You are my wife." He adds menacingly.

"Honey," I scamper over to him like a kitten. I force out an adorable smile to divert his rage. "Why do you like to disobey me, Mrs. Grey?" He demands. His voice is husky and hot.

Instead of hopping onto his lap, I draw him into a prolonging kiss on the lips. "I love you, I love you!" I chant. I just want everything to be over. No more jealous Christian. No more drama. I just want sexy and playful Christian.

"Are you acting all bratty because you want some downtime with me?" Christian ask me, his silver eyes gleaning with both fury and eagerness.

I caress his jawline with my finger. "Yes, Mr. Grey." I lie.

Then I see the sheer fury in Christian's eyes. It is as if a monster takes over his mind and soul. "Well forget it!" He snarls, pushing me off of him.

I feel like Christian punched me in the stomach, the sheer shock of his rejection hits me like a freight train. "Christian," My heart begins to break.

"You want to leave me?" He ask, the fury is replaced with misery.

I shake my head immediately. "No! NO! Why do you think that?" I shriek.

"You're attracted to that fucker! That fucker Louis!" Christian grows red in the face, his teeth clenched.

I shake my head. "No! Stop! Do not accuse me of that! I love you!" I wail, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Christian is callous. "Don't give me the waterworks! It was all about the money, isn't it? Think about Ted and Phoebe! All of the things we built together and you're attracted to a loser with nothing!" I feel so much hurt right now, I cry my little heart out. My crying is so loud that Teddy calls out to me.

"Everything is fine, Ted. Mommy is just sad." I excuse.

Christian crosses his arms, glaring at me. "Good job teaching your kid how to lie!" He hiss.

Holy shit. Christian is furious. Never before have our fights been so….passive aggressive. All of his words are cruel and heartbreaking.

"You want to leave me, Mrs. Grey." His tone is a matter of a fact.

I shake my head defiantly. "NO! I do not! Stop!" I weep brokenly. Why? Why? Why is this happening? I remember how happy we have been in recent years. Theodore's birth, Phoebe's birth, preschool and school events. We have been living the ideal life of a married couple. Why is all of it crumbling down? Maybe I did do something wrong? I think of Louis. I don't know why I am drawn to him. It is not romantic. It is platonic. He isn't Christian Grey. I gave all of my love to him and only him.

"Christian, stop," I mutter. "Please."

"NO!" His intense words makes me jerk. "You want to slut around the office!" He accuses me. I want space. I need time to think. Everything is too toxic right now. I know this will be a long argument.

I find my voice through my emotional turmoil. "NO, Christian! I am still here! You can stop with this nonsense! Tonight, I am not sleeping with you. I need space!"

Christian stands up, his eyes honing on me like a predator. "You are my wife." He snarls.

"I am. And I need space!" I declare.

Christian scowls, baring his teeth. "You're taking the kids?" Of course. I want the children near me. They need their Mother. I don't want them to hear our yelling and screaming. "Yes, Christian. I am going to a hotel tonight and I will be right back in the morning."

"I will track your phone," Christian informs me. "Don't get any bright ideas about running off with the kids. I will find you no matter what." I see the pain in this man's eyes. Poor 50. I have hurt him. Why is all of this happening? What is happening to my once delightful marriage? "I am leaving tonight," I say firmly. I force myself to turn my back to him. "I will be back," I reassure him. Then I hurry out of the room to gather the children.

….

I find myself at a local Embassy Suite downtown. Phoebe is fast asleep in her baby carrier. The guards accompany me as I check into the hotel with the little ones. I get a deluxe room on the fifteenth floor. As I head to my hotel room, Teddy is tiredly holding my hand. Tears drips down my cheeks, I feel like the entire world is on my shoulders. My head feels like it is going to explode. Teddy is quiet, he is bouncing up and down, full of energy.

"Mrs. Grey!" I snap my head to see Louis with his children. It is almost surreal to see him. I examine his children. Four little girls that are contently standing next to their Father. The one thing I took from the family is the difference between all of them. A sylphlike, biracial girl with black curls and brown eyes, her skin tone is a beautiful light brown. The other girls drastically contrast. I did not think they were all biological siblings. There is a fair skinned girl with golden blonde hair and blue eyes and the two youngest ones are twins. I could tell from their identical facial structures. They were the cutest of them all. They are both pint-sized with light brown curls, an oval-shaped face, and a dimpled smile. Their eyes are shimmering brown. I could somewhat tell them apart from their different clothing and their hairstyles. One has curly, loose hair and the other one has a neat braid. The little girls are the animated one. Twirling around like an elated ballerina. Louis is proceeding to get into his hotel room, he is vibing with amusement from the children.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey," His tone changes when he sees my tears. "Um...are you okay?"

I blink my tears away. I struggle to find my voice. I was not okay. I was heartbroken from Christian's coldness.

"I just had a bad day." I say plainly.

Louis appears compassionate. "I'm sorry if I started anything, Mrs. Grey…" He apologizes. Louis opens the door, the girls all glances curiously at me. They were so well behaved. Teddy can be an unruly boy, but right now, he is slightly tired. The girls are standing by, not making a fuss at all.

"No, it's fine…" I croak weakly.

The girls all scroll into the hotel room. Louis smiles warmly at me. "Need to talk to someone?" He offers.

I did. I did want to talk someone. I needed all of my emotions to be released. Is this wrong? Should I put Phoebe and Teddy in the room first? Or should I talk now? I feel all of my pent emotions boiling inside of me.

"I should put the kids in bed first," I tell him. I enter my hotel room and put a hyper Teddy in the soft hotel bed and I put Phoebe next to my bed, leaving her in her baby carrier. I hurry out of the room, my tears rushing down my cheeks.

Louis waits patiently by his hotel room door. We are across from each other, our eyes glued to each other. "Are you okay?" Louis ask.

I shake my head. "No." I begin to regret this decision. I can't disclose everything. No. No. What am I doing? Christian will return back to normal. Everything will be normal tomorrow. Christian and I need to let out steam. We are both adults.

I change the subject, I force my voice to lighten. "I'm fine. Really." I lie.

Louis doesn't seem to believe me. He appears deep in thought. "Me and my girls are planning to go eat. You wanna join us?" His voice is refreshingly cheerful. His broad smile brings rays of warmth through my stiff skin.

"Teddy would love it." I remark. "He could have a mini playdate with your little ones."

Louis chuckles warmly. "Awesome! We're getting ready right now!" I think of Christian's information about Louis. He has a ex wife. He has four little girls. He looks quite young to have all of those children. The eldest one looks to be either ten or eleven. I wonder how young he was when he had them.

I think of his record. Two speeding tickets and a DUI. All with four small daughters. Christian's mind molds into mine. Should I be concerned about him? But his smile is infectious. He reminds me of playful, nice Christian.

"Yes." I agree.

_**Next chapter will come soon. Reviews and thoughts. Also I should clarify that I am writing about how I would see Ana and Christian's toxic relationship go. This is a fanfiction based in a unrealistic boik series based on Twilight. Bear in mind. **_


	2. Chapter 2

I ponder to myself on the foreboding situation before me. I have two small children with the love of my life. I am married to the man of my dreams. And here I am alone with the kids at a hotel with another man.

Is Louis trying to steal me away from Christian? He doesn't seem to be romantically attracted to me. Why would he? I'm not exactly dazzling gorgeous. I think of Kate, my best friend, and sister in law. She has the looks to get any man she wants, but she settled with Christian's brother, Elliot. When Christian came into my life, I thought I would never be happier.

I gather up the children, Teddy hasn't even tried to go to sleep. Phoebe is fussy now, no doubt hungry. Louis's children take their sweet time and me and my children wait for them.

When they do come out, they are not dressed formally. I know we are not going to a fancy restaurant. The girls are dressed in comfortable clothes, varying from pants, skirts, and blouses. From living a wealthy life, their causal clothing looks out of place to me. I gaze down at my stylish outfit and high heels that cost $3,500.

The girls gawk at me with cautious curiosity. None of them speak to me, surely because their Father taught them not to speak to strangers.

"Where are we going?" I ask Louis. He was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a yellow T-shirt.

"Hotel restaurant," Louis answers precisely.

"This is a terrible idea!" My subconscious scolds me. "You're married and you are dining with another man!"

I ponder to myself too if this is a date. There were no flowers or flirting exchanges between us. Hell, he's bringing his children on this "date." My inner Goddess gives me a dumbfounded look. "Think about Christian, Ana. You're dining with another man!"

I dismiss these two. I concluded this was not a date. Just friendly casual dining. Louis takes the time to introduce me. "Kids, this is Anastasia Grey. I work with her." I wave at them cordially.

Louis gestures to the children one by one. "This is Sydney." He points to the eldest one. Sydney flashes me a beautiful smile. Then he introduces to the blonde one. "This is Olive," The girl pushes her sunkissed bang out of her eyes. She eyes me with great suspiciousness.

Then finally he introduces the twins. I am completely charmed by them. They both flash me a dimpled smile that is irresistible. He points to the one with the loose hair. "This is Emma," Then the second one, "Riley."

Sydney, Olive, Emma, and Riley. I remember in my head. Wow! I can't help but gawk at him. So many children. I think of Christian and remember his comments on his married life. His wife left him. She left him with the four children. Single Fathers are such a rarity. Why did his wife leave him? Should I care? No. I should not. It is none of my business.

I force out a smile and we go.

Emma and Riley are full of jubilant energy. Skipping and twirling around, they enjoy each other's companies. The older girls chat among themselves as if they were best friends.

Louis approaches me with a friendly grin. "I heard the food here is amazing!" He remarks. "Been here before?"

I look at him with scanning eyes. I can't help but be dubious about his affable behavior. "No...no. Not this place." My voice shakes.

One of my guards meets us at the elevator. He is a tall man with a nonsense attitude named Tim. "Mrs. Grey," His voice sharpens as he eyes Louis. Louis appears perplexed to why the suited man is looking at him.

"This is one of my guards," I inform Louis.

"Whoa! You have guards?" Olive suddenly ask me. Immediately I am reminded of Kate. She somewhat looks like her. She has that inquisitive voice that demands answers. Mini little Katherine Kavanaugh.

I smile kindly. "Yes, I have many." I give Tim a stern look and he promptly pushes the elevator button.

Before I know it, Olive develops an immerse interest in me. She ambushes me with dozens and dozens of questions when we enter the elevator. I can't help but to airily answer her questions. Most of them were about my lavish spending and how my guards conduct themselves. Sydney keeps to herself, looking at me with uneasiness. The twins are beside themselves, giggling and chattering among each other. They didn't seem to be curious about the guards. Louis pushes the lobby button on the elevator and Olive's loud voice bounces off the walls. I find myself in a fit of lighthearted giggles from this child's enthusiasm.

Louis observes Olive probing me with amusement. I can tell from his eyes alone that he cherishes and adores his children.

"You are a real little journalist," I say playfully.

Olive gives me a confident look. "I am going to be one!" She affirms.

Louis chuckles lightly. "Yeah, she is. She has the spirit and energy of a reporter!" He compliments. Olive looks at her Father and they both exchange a laugh. 5

The elevator doesn't take very long, thankfully no one uses the elevator tonight. When we head out of the elevator, we enter the lobby and go down to the tastefully designed restaurant. Louis approaches the attractive female host. She gives us all an affable smile. "Welcome, how are you?" Her voice is a beautiful soprano.

"Great," Louis smiles charmingly. "Table for eight."

The host nods happily. I look at the dining tables. There were wide booths, big enough to fit the eight of us. We are escorted to a wide booth with a large window with a breathtaking view. I let Teddy sit at the end of the seat. I request a highchair for Phoebe. The Reed children all huddle with their Father, Olive is the only person who is close enough to me. Sydney pulls out her cell phone, browsing the internet. She looks at her Father. Curious, I catch a glimpse of her internet use. She attentively looks at articles of celebrity scandals.

That's when I think of Christian. Will this be a scandal? There are no paparazzi swarming me right now. If someone catches a glimpse of me dining with another man, it could be terrible.

Olive has stopped asking me questions and is glued to her cell phone. She has in purple earphones, blocking out the world with her favorite music. The twins are contently sitting on the entrance of the seat. Emma is doodling on a napkin with a red crayon and Riley is chattering with Louis.

I smile at this charming sight.

"This is nice," I remark, enjoying the beautiful classical music in the background.

Louis nods agreeing. "Yeah, it is. I can't wait to dig in."

"I want cheesecake!" Emma declares with a determined look. I almost burst out laughing.

"Me too!" Teddy chimes in.

"We will. On me." I say cheerfully.

I look at Louis and make small talk with him. "So what are you doing here?"

Louis shrugs casually. "Just visiting a family member. My sister is in town and she's invited us to her best friend's wedding at this hotel. She actually booked this place for us. It's really nice to get out of the house once and a while." He informs me. He has a curious glint in his eyes. "You? It was a major shock to see you."

I couldn't tell him anything. "I'm just getting some fresh air."

I gaze at his children. I am just stunned that he has these many children. "Must be hard to juggle a job and four kids." I blurt. I want to kick myself for saying that. Sydney gives me an offended look. She looks like she is two seconds from cussing me out, but is suppressing her urge to do so.

Louis appears flustered. Unprepared for my invasive words. "Um...I guess. I never thought it like that." He says. Louis is quick to change the subject. "What about you, Mrs. Grey?"

I smile widely when I think of my children. They are the joy of my life. "Wonderful. We have a Nanny named Ms. Williams and she is amazing with them."

Olive gives me an inquisitive look. "So you don't take care of them?" She probes. Her tone is unintentionally blunt. Louis's warm demeanor becomes stern, he shoots a quite sharp look to his mouthy daughter. "Olive," He rebukes. He reminds me of Christian.

Olive instantly looks ashamed. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." She apologizes.

I'm not offended at all. "It's okay, Olive. I spent time with them when I get off of work. Ms. Williams is a wonderful woman who supervises them when I'm gone." I eludicate.

Olive takes in my information like a sponge. Louis's demeanor turns back to normal. He resumes our conservation. "It's been great working with you, Mrs. Grey. It took me a long time to get a job at the Grey company." His eyes are full of delight.

I smile at his compliment. "Thank you, Mr. Reed." I personally like his warm personality. He doesn't seem to have a rude bone in his body. "You can call me Ana."

Louis nods solemnly. "Well, I really enjoy working for you and your husband's company, Ana."

I glance at one of the twins and then at Teddy. Teddy has a hard time making friends, Emma and Riley look to be near his age. "How old are they?" I ask.

Louis glances at the twins. "Just turned four." He says precisely. Riley proves herself to be the chatty twin. "We had a big birthday cake and lots of ice cream!" Her words and movement is lively and quick. I gesture to Teddy. "He's three. Going to be four in two months." I chuckle.

Louis grins at that. "Sure! Maybe next weekend will do."

Then a waitress comes to us.

"Drinks?" She inquires. I open my mouth to speak, but to my utter shock, the older children order for themselves.

"I'm ready to order, Miss," Sydney says in an outspoken tone. She glances at the menu and then makes direct eye contact with the waitress. "I want a sprite. I want a well-done cheeseburger with a side of fries." Sydney announces.

The waitress diligently writes down the order of her notepad. Olive goes next. "I want sprite too. I'll get mac and cheese with a side of fries." Olive says gently. I am amazed by how independent the two girls are. I fully expected Louis to order for them. Louis smiles and looks down at the twins. "Girls, want anything?" Emma and Riley get the kid menu and look at it inquisitively.

It is almost comical to look at them.

"I want a cheeseburger!" Riley squeaks. "With orange juice." She adds.

Emma flashes the waitress a toothy grin. "I want pasta with fries!" Then Emma looks like she is remembering something. "Oh, I want orange juice too!"

I then order for myself and my children. I'm not fully hungry so I go for something light. "I'll have a Caesar salad and mac and cheese for him and her." I gesture to the children. "I will have a glass of water for myself and orange juice for them."

Louis goes last. "I'll get a glass of water with roasted chicken with a side of mashed potatoes."

The waitress finishes the long order and beams at us. "Coming right up!" She then departs from us.

I then pull out my Blackberry to see if I have messages from Christian. My eyes widen with shock when I realize I have absentmindedly turned my phone off. Oh no! How many times has Christian tried to call me? I turn it on with my heart thundering in my chest. When my Blackberry comes to life, I discover that I have eleven text messages, three missed calls, and two voicemails. Oh no! Oh no! Crap! A pretty waitress with black short hair brings a highchair for Phoebe. I put Phoebe in the highchair and give her a napkin and a crayon to doodle with. Teddy is noisily bashing spoons and forks together.

I call Christian, hoping to tame his unbridled rage. He answers on the first ring. "Why the hell are you with Louis?" His voice is razor sharp and menacing.

I didn't want any conflict, I keep my voice low and soft. "I'm having dinner with the kids. He invited me." I explain.

"Wait, how did you know?" I then add.

"Tim told me. I told you I would track you to the ends of the Earth. You come home now! Bring the kids back and get your ass here!" He growls.

"No. I am having a nice dinner." I reject.

His voice becomes deadly cold. "You brought the kids on this DATE!"

"No! This isn't what you think! I am having a meal with him because we are friends. This is not anything special. We all have kids with us. His and ours." I tell him slowly.

The other end is silent. I feel chills running down my spine. "Christian?" I say. He doesn't say anything for a long time. The prolonging silence makes me feel uneasy. Oh no, I'm going to get more than a spanking tomorrow.

"Are you drinking?" He accuses me.

I blink baffled by that sudden question. "No. I only ordered water and juice for the kids."

It is silent again. I wonder what is happening in his mind right now. "I'm coming to get you." He declares. Then he hangs up.

My heart jumps into my throat. Oh no! Jealous Christian is coming! What should I do? Should I just ditch Louis now and go to Christian? If Christian sees me with him, he will surely lose his mind. Oh 50.

I didn't want a explosive conservation to ensure. Not in front of the children. I text him fiercely.

No. Don't come. I'm eating with his family. You can't yell and scream in front of them!

I push send. It takes a full minute for Christian to reply.

**I'm coming, Anastasia Grey. I don't care if he has his kids with him, he has no right to be drooling over you. You are mine, Mrs. Grey. Mine and mine alone. You are coming home and I am going to fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to sit down for a month! Reed will not have a job after this. I will make sure he stays far away from what's mine! Do not argue with me, Mrs. Grey. I don't care if I have to carry you, kicking and screaming into the car. You are coming home with the kids and you and I will fuck!**

I shake my head stubbornly, texting back.

**NO, Christian. I am having dinner with Louis and that's it. There **is** no sparks between us. This is not a date. He brought his kids with him for Pete sakes! This is definitely not a date. Do not come here all apoplectic and raging. I am coming home in the early morning. Then we can talk.**

Christian text me back promptly.

**I am not fighting with you on this. I am in the car and I am coming. It doesn't matter if you want me to or not. Keep this brattiness up and I will thankfully give the people in the hotel a show. Just come to the car, get your shit, and come home!**

Shit. Hurricane Christian is coming and he isn't taking no for an answer. I feel great pity for Louis. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have accepted his offer for dinner. He is such a kind man and I already ruined his life. Tears suddenly stream down my cheeks.

Emma notices this instantly. "Daddy, she's crying." She says loudly.

Louis looks up at me and I desperately want the Earth to swallow me. I'm unable to suppress the soft sob that escapes my throat.

Louis looks on at me with overflowing compassion. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" The entire family mirrors his concern. The table is silent and my cheeks flush.

"Nothing." I lie through my weeping. I feel eyes gawking at me.

"Are you sure?" Louis grabs a napkin and gives it to me. I take it with a grateful smile. I wipe my tears with it.

"What's wrong?" Olive inquires.

"My husband…" I stop myself just in time.

The older girls exchanges a look to each other. Olive turns her head to me. "What about your husband?" Her voice is uneasy.

Louis looks hesitant. "Um…...do..you need help?" He mutters. His uncomfortable eyes flicker back and forth. "He isn't….hurting you…isn't he?"

I shake my head automatically. "No. No. He's just upset. He's upset that I'm not home."

Louis bites his lower lip, he scratches his scruffy hair nervously. "Um….um...you know if this dinner thing is a bad idea, you can just.."

"No!" Determination fills me. I have this sudden hope that Christian will come to his senses and will be cordial with Louis. Maybe if he sees the children, he will be less explosive. "It's fine. This is just a nice little dinner!" I say passionately.

Louis still looks unsure. "I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. I just thought it would be nice to have a meal, you looked so...you know...down. I'm sorry if this is causing you trouble. Thinking about it now, this was a dumb idea."

I shake my head stubbornly. "NO!" I say fiercely. Louis bites his lower lip. "Are you sure? I mean you can just.."

"Nope." I declare. That's the end of the discussion.

The Reed children appear troubled. The tension in the air is thin. Christian could come at any moment now. But there is a small part inside of me that wants him to come. I miss him. I miss him so much. I miss his strong, warm arms. I want him inside of me. I just want me and him to be in the Playroom and we can just make love all day and night. But for some reason, there is resistance overwhelming me. This resistance was created from my interaction with Louis.

I gaze at Louis. There is a tiny part of me that finds him attractive, he does have the looks of a dashing prince. But Christian Grey is a King. I shake my head, wiping my tears away. "No. No." My inner Goddess scolds me. "You have Grey's last name. Not Reed's last name!" She glares at me with intense fury. He has kids and a divorce. Many of them. So he clearly has baggage on him. I wonder if he has the same baggage as Christian Grey. Most likely not. No one could hold a candle to Christian.

I wait and wait for the Christian to burst into the hotel and confront us. By then the children resumed their content behavior and chatter among themselves. I envy their carefree innocence. Louis keeps looking at me, wondering if he should say or do something helpful. He appears ever so restless now. I wonder how bad he thinks Christian will be to him?

I did not inform him that Christian is coming. I did not want the man's night to be worst.

My heart jumps when I hear Christian's voice. "Ana!" He storms into my sight, standing in front of our table. His eyes are seething with contained rage, his face sealed in a cold grimace. I can't help but notice his sexiness when he's in this state. Phoebe's eyes light up with delight. "DADA!" She squeals happily.

Teddy breaks out into a longing smile. "Daddy!" He chirps. Christian gives them a kind look, before sealing a cold look to a flustered Louis. Christian says nothing to him and glares at me. "You are coming home!" He commands.

His voice is so intense, I find myself standing up. My feet are planted to the floor and I do not move. "Christian, stop," I say softly. "Eat with us." I beg.

"You are coming home or else." He growls, his silver eyes burn into me. All of the children are staring at me and Christian. I feel like the restaurant is watching us.

"No! I am having a nice dinner!" I protest. Before I know, Christian bends down and sweeps me off of my feet.

"Hey!" I shriek. It happens so fast. Christian grabs my arm roughly, sharp pain shoots through my arms. "Let's go!" Customers gawk at us, collective groans and whispering fill the place. "I will carry you kicking and screaming to the car!" He whispers into my ear.

"HEY, STOP! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Louis's booming voice sends electrifying chills down my spine. Christian stiffens like a statute. "Excuse me? But this is my wife! Now get out of my way before my guards make me you!" Christian clutches my arm with an iron grip.

"Calm down!" Louis demands. He tries to placate my livid husband. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything."

"You're fired! You worthless bastard! You will be sleeping under a bridge next time I see you!" Christian flares.

"NO! NO!" I shriek, tears rushing down my face. "Please stop!" I want to drop dead now. I have never been so mortified.

"No. Not until we get to the car!" He then barks orders at the guards to gather the children. They do, and I know that my dinner with Louis is over. Christian releases me when one of the guards gets Phoebe. I'm blushing crimson. So many eyes are judging us.

Christian clutches my hand and squeezes it. I take a glance at Louis. He is ashen and horrified. But yet he is standing protectively in front of his children.

"We are leaving!" Another guard takes Teddy. Christian pulls me forward and I have no choice. I just want this night to end.

Christian orders the guards to get all of my items out of the hotel room and he takes me to the car. The guards secure Phoebe and Teddy into their baby seats and me and Christian sit together.

Oh my 50. I gaze at him and his dashing features. He is sitting stiffly and silently, his fingers slamming on the buttons on his phone.

Oh my 50.

_**Next chapter will come soon. I did not think this story would be this popular. Reviews and thoughts. **_


	3. Chapter 3

My mind races with anxiety. I was dumb. I was stupid. I caused a Father of four children to lose his job. This time Christian had all reasons to be pissed at me.

I keep my mouth shut as we arrived home. Christian is deathly silent, I could tell he is seething with rage inside. I would not be mad if he wanted to spank me into next Sunday.

I feel tears flowing down my cheeks. I put my children at risk over my decisions. But why did I do it? I think of Louis. Never before have a man drawn my attention. The only man who has stolen my heart is Christian Grey. Now thanks to my stupidity, I may have tarnished our love. Ms. Williams collects the children, giving them a hearty meal and putting them to bed.

I feel exhaustion rolling over me. Against my best judgment, I head into the Master bedroom with Christian. As I change into my flowy nightgown, I catch him staring at me intensely.

"What?" I say with underlying guilt on my tongue.

He takes a steady step to me. "You were really dumb tonight." He growls. I open my mouth to talk, but then he caresses my jawline with his firm fingers.

Immediately, I find myself under his spell. I forgot about Louis and everything else. Christian Grey is here now and he is my only love.

Suddenly, Christian lunges at me, his lips clasps onto mine with a passion. Our tongues violently dance in each other's mouths. I fall onto the soft bed with Christian fiercely ripping off my clothes like a beast.

"Ana, you're mine." He whispers huskily. I find myself naked as a bird. I can't help but feel glee.

"I am!" I gasp breathlessly. Then Christian rips off his pants, showcasing his thick stack to me. His face is ravenous, he peels off his shirt, showing me his magnificent abs. "You think Louis can do this?" With that, I am unprepared for when he slams himself inside of me. My body tingles everywhere, my nails digs into his bare skin. I just kiss him and kiss him until I can't anymore. I feel as time is meaningless, all I want is Chrisitan.

"Fuck Louis!" Christian seethes as he thrashes inside of me. We become one, our breathing in sync, our movement erratic and passionate.

I pant heavily. Every single nerve in me feels like it is seconds away from exploding. The sensation I feel is heavenly. Something I have been yearning and missing. Nothing else mattered at this moment. Christian plants a vigorous kiss on my lips. Stealing all of the oxygen out of my lungs.

"You are such a beautiful woman! You are my wife!" Christian gasps with a delightful smile.

"I am! I am!" I squeak. He digs his long fingers into my hair and I kiss him passionately. Tears of guilt roll down my cheeks. I was so stupid tonight. I should have never left. I shouldn't have gone on that date with Louis. YES, date. That's exactly what it was. A DATE. No man would invite a married woman to dinner. No! No! Louis may not be Jack Hyde. But he is something else.

"You disobey me!" His voice is heavy in my ears, his warm breath makes my eardrum moist. "Why? Why must you defy me, Mrs. Grey? You like this, do this? Making me angry?"

I burst out giggling. "I like you rough." I joke.

Christian responses to that by violently slamming into me again. His passion becomes rawer and rawer by the second, his thrashing becomes too much for me to bear. I relish the taste of him, his skin rubs on my face and I take a inhale of his sweet aroma. Oh, 50. My tears of guilt turn into tears of joy.

He is happy Christian. Against all odds, he is playful and sexy Christian. When he removes himself from me, I am drenched with sweat and panting for oxygen.

"Louis could never do that." He declares through gritted teeth.

I smile at him widely. "No, he couldn't." I agree. His passionate fucking increases my appetite. "I'm starving," I whine, my voice comes out childishly.

Christian gives me his special smile. "Well my lady, Ms. Jones fixed up a delicious meal before you left," He grins widely. Then without warning, my daring knight sweeps me off of my feet and carry me bridal style. Me and him burst out into fits of soft giggles.

"Hang on tight, my little monkey!" He beams. I am so elated that Christian is not furious. I'm shocked honestly. Considering all of the bullshit I pulled, I'm shocked Christian hasn't spanked me black and blue. But now, I learned my lesson. What I did was foolish. Louis is a nice man, that I feel great remorse for. I ruined his life, all because of my selfishness. Should I ask Christian to give him his job back? I mean he has four children to feed. This is all just fucked up beyond belief. No. No. What's done is done. For the best of everyone, I need to dismiss Louis from my life. All that matters is Christian, Teddy, and Phoebe.

Christian carries me to the kitchen where there is a platter of delicious food waiting for me. He plops gently into a chair like the gallant gentleman he is. Christian plants a hungry kiss on my lips. "Eat everything on your plate, Mrs. Grey. I have a big gift waiting for you." He teases me.

Oh my.

My inner Goddess jumps up and down in her cheerleader outfit. "Yes! Yes!" She squeals.

Then Christian leaves me alone, making me yearn for his stern presence. I consume all of my food. From the mashed potatoes, from the scrambled eggs to the salads. When I felt like I'm going to explode, I drink it all down with warm milk. I am eager to go to the bedroom. I find myself skipping to the bedroom like a lovesick schoolgirl. Christian has this way of making me so much younger than I really am.

When I arrive in the bedroom, I see no sign of Christian. I smell him in the air, his delectable scent lingers in the room. I want to shout for him, but I'm afraid I will wake up the children. I see my Blackberry, Christian was kind enough to put it on the charger for me. I smile at this, forgetting all of my troubles.

"Ana?" Christian shuffles into the room with no clothes on. "Playroom." He commands in his seductive, husky voice.

I smile ear to ear. With childlike energy, I sprint to him, jumping up in the air so he could catch me.

"OH!" He cries, he catches me with a dazzling grin. "You're really hyper tonight, Mrs. Grey!" He purrs. His voice is soft as a kitten.

"Keep quiet, kids are sleeping." He commands.

"Yes, Mr. Grey." I whisper. With that, he whisks me away to the Playroom. A place of so many memories. So much pleasure, so many tears, and sweat. We fuck every inch of this room. "Take your clothes off." He whispers, closing the door and locking it. I slip out of my clothes, bare as day.

"Hold still." Christian purrs. He gently traps my hands in leather cuffs, rendering me helpless. "You will be blindfolded too."

"Yes." I exhale.

"I'm going to make you lose your mind, Ana. You've been a naughty girl." He blindfolds me, trapping me in blackness. My entire body tingles just from the sound of his seductive voice.

"I have been! I have been naughty!" I groan. I spread my legs, eager to begin. And to my happiness, it does. Christian's hands traces my skin, when his warm fingers touches my abdomen, I jerk from the pleasing discomfort.

Electricity soars through me as he plants a heavy kiss on my lips, his fingers rub and scratch my skin. I smell his scent, mixed in with the lavish aroma with the room.

Christian kisses me hungrily, thrashing his vicious tongue down my throat. All of him was inside of me, even his saliva was delicious. Then he removes himself. "You really defied me tonight, Mrs. Grey." He continues to stroke my skin with his alluring fingers. I am seconds away from unraveling.

"You went off with a man you knew I didn't like. Even worse, you went with the kids. Why? I am missing something he doesn't?" His voice sounds hurt, but at the same time menacing. "Are you embarrassed by me, Mrs. Grey?"

I pant through my words."NO! NO! NEVER!"

"So why did you run to him?"

"I didn't meet up with him. He was already at the hotel….oh Christian...I saw him there and he invited me to dinner! You are my everything! I would never cheat on you! I just didn't want to be rude!"

Christian plants another ravenous kiss on my lips

"You are so naive. You really think a man would just ask a married woman with kids to dinner!" Fury enters his voice.

He removes himself entirely from me. I feel all of my orgasm freeze.

"NO!" I gasp desperately. No, no. Don't rob me of pleasure. My inner Goddess glares at me from her throne.

"His own wife left him with four kids!" Christian seethes. "And you ran off to him! How can you be so stupid!? He's a predator, Ana. Just look at how he was drooling over you like a piece of fresh meat!"

I gasp for air, I just want himself inside of me again. "Please, Christian!" I plead. "I love you! I love you so much!"

"Do you?" His words punch me in the stomach. "You don't know a thing about him. Did you know he partially lives off of his wealthy stepsister? The man takes loans from his own stepsister! He is a loser, a man with no skills or qualities. His wife left him with four kids and you think he is a good man? That is mighty stupid of you, Mrs. Grey! Just look at those kids! All of them bratty and unkempt. Theodore and Phoebe are well-behaved citizens. They know how to behave. Unlike those brats. He can't control them at all! The man can't hold a candle to me, I keep order. He can't even imagine order!" His voice becomes chilling. "You will never speak to him again! In fact, I don't want you to speak to any man again! Unless it is Elliot, me, Taylor, or the security!"

"YES! YES!" I can't help my shrill voice. "You can do everything he can't! I will use Sarah Harris! I will never talk about Reed ever again! I was wrong! I was dumb! I wasn't thinking properly at all!" Without warning, Christian slams into me like a speeding car on a highway. He comes inside of me with raw passion. "You are mine! You belong to me! Remember that!" He explodes inside of me to mark his territory.

"OH!" I cry. My body completely dissolves. My mind swims, my lungs compress, and my nerves tingle. I smile like an idiot, wanting more.

"AGAIN! AGAIN!" I squeal happily.

"No." Christian refuses.

My heart drops. "Why?"

"You're getting a spanking, Mrs. Grey. You need to be punished severely for your crimes." I grin with a mixture of fear and excitement stirring inside of me. "I'm going to bend you over my knee and spank you like the naughty girl you are."

"Yes!" I scream in my head.

"Don't speak." Christian commands harshly.

Christian unlocks the cuffs. "I want you to still be blind. Then you will feel how I feel about you going out tonight." With that, he flips me onto his lap with ease. My butt is exposed, his firm hand smacks it with all of the force he could muster. The smack alone isn't aggressive, surely won't leave a bruise.

It's his words that hit me harder. "What will Teddy and Phoebe think of you in ten years?" He smacks me again. "Mommy was with another man that wasn't their Daddy!" He smacks my butt again. My heart cracks from his cruel words.

"Do you like this? Do you like being blinded and betrayed and hurt, Anastasia?" He smacks my butt again, this time with more force.

"That's how you made me feel! This is how you made the kids feel! You and Louis were seconds away from fucking, won't you?" His voice grows as sharp like a drill sergeant. "Won't you?"

His booming voice sends chills down my spine, I shudder. "NO!" I cry, tears flowing down. "No. I made a mistake! I am not in love with him, just you! Always!" I proclaim. "If I could scream my love for you from the highest buildings in the world, I would. I would do anything for you, Christian. There is nothing you could do to me that would make me leave!"

Christian lands a plowing kiss on my lips, digging his tongue into my throat. He deprives me of oxygen, causing me to explode inside. When he removes himself, I gasp for air. "Say you are my mine. You are Christian Grey's wife. Say my name!"

"I am Christian Grey's wife." I groan, finishing my orgasm. "I am Christian Grey's wife!"

"Good." He praises. "You're so delectable, Ana. Sweet as a fruit tart." His fingers traces on my skin once more, when he reaches my breasts, he squeezes them. I squirm. "Saccharine and irresistible as sugar." I then feel his tongue encircling my right nipple.

This seems to affect something in Christian. He releases out a humble chuckle. "Now, what do you think I should do now? Fuck you into next week or you spank you harder and then fuck you into next week?" Christian then proceeds to randomly braid my hair. Oh, 50. His tender fingers feel ever so pleasing. "You keep on defying me, Mrs. Grey." He exhales. With a sudden yank, my head is pulled back. Christian bends down and french kiss me. "Always. All the time." He huffs, removing himself from me. "I will make you regret that." He threatens, his hands stroke my breasts. "Soon you will see."

He pulls the blindfold off. I gaze at my husband as if I was a blind woman seeing the sun for the first time. "Time for bed, Missy." He gives me a wicked grin.

"Yes, Mr. Grey." I purr.

….

Life resumed to normal after that day. Even though four weeks have passed, I could tell Christian was still seething about Louis. Louis, of course, no longer worked at the company and was promptly replaced. Yes. I do feel guilt over this firing. But I keep my mouth shut nevertheless.

Phoebe's second birthday is today and it is the only day we do not fuck. We don't have a massive party. It is just us and the rest of the Grey family. Kate brings little Ava and me and her chatter each other's ears off. Phoebe sits in her adorable highchair with a delicious birthday cake at her fingertips.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Me, Teddy, and Christian all cheer in unison.

Ms. Jones serves a plate of milk and cookies to the children. Ms. William is off today, leaving us to bask in the cuteness of our only daughter.

"Get the camera!" Christian orders, I watch him in amusement as he cleans off the frosting off of Phoebe's lips.

I hurry to our bedroom to grab the camera. On the nightstands are our phones, lying together, plugged in. Christian brought himself a brand new phone. Within seconds, Christian's phone buzzes violently. His screen lights up. I see an unknown number and a text message.

The text speaks volume to me.

_**That was really fun, Christian. I can't wait to see you again. **_

_**Next chapter will come soon. I'm going to take a break to focus on my other stories. Thanks for all of the input, I am listening and reading. I am sorry if this story is offensive to anyone, that is not my intention. This is generally not a type of story I write, I just thought this would be interesting to write. Hope you enjoy this story, thank you for all of the support and follows. Reviews and thoughts. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Anger overflows through me like a tidal wave. I want to scream and kick and tear this room to shreds. No. No. Who the hell is this? I snatch the phone and swipe my finger on the screen.

There is a passcode on it that I did not know.

No. No. I feel tears building up in my eyes. Without thinking, I fling the phone across the room like a football player. It hits the wall hard with a sharp thud and falls to the floor.

Oh no! I instantly regret this heat of the moment action. I think of Christian and his reaction to me damaging his new cell phone. No! This can't be happening! We were so happy these past weeks! How can he be texting another person? Is it a woman? There wasn't any indication of gender in the text. Maybe it's a man? I find myself pondering that, times seems to slow down.

Christian doesn't have many friends. He used to be close friends with Elena, but he made the right choice and chose his family over her. Perhaps it is a business personnel? Maybe a wrong number? All of my reasonable theories are dismissed the second they arrive in my jealous psyche.

This is a woman. It must be. I need to talk to Christian. I need to find out the truth. All of this on my little girl's birthday. With a throbbing headache, I scurry out of the bedroom, not even bothering to find a camera.

Christian is in the living room, playing with Teddy and Phoebe. I look at this adorable sight and I feel guilty for ruining it.

"Christian?" I say loudly. Christian looks at me as the rest of his family interacts with the birthday girl. Mia grabs a squealing Phoebe and twirls her around playfully. "Happy Birthday!" She chirps. Grace gazes down at her granddaughter in adoration.

I can't help but to smile at this, but once my eyes are set on Christian, all I feel is fury. "I need to speak with you." I hiss. Christian narrows his eyes at him, not liking my tone. But he doesn't say anything and complies, no doubt not wanting a scene infront of the birthday girl. We both hobble into the bedroom. I gently close the door and proceed to lock it.

"What's wrong?" Christian demands. "It's Phoebe's birthday." He reminds me.

"I know." I cross my arms, shooting him a glare. "I found a text on your phone."

Christian's face falls. "Excuse me?" He says in disbelief. He glares at me, his chilling stare makes me shudder on the insides. "You invaded my privacy, Ana." He rebukes. "What is wrong with you?"

I shake my head. "I didn't! You got a message on your new phone and it will automatically show it on the screen regardless if you're in or not," I ball up my fists. "Who is she, Christian?"

Christian scowls darkly at me, he takes a step towards me and I instinctively take a step back. "Ana, you should not be invading my phone." He scolds coldly.

I roll my eyes at his excuse. Christian's face hardens. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" He growls. "Do you want a spanking?"

I brace myself, struggling to contain my rage. "I don't want to fight. I want the truth." I affirm. "Who is she, Christian Grey?"

"Ana," Christian takes a swift step to me, his face softens. "Let me explain." I attempt to move, but I am too slow, he is like a cheetah lunging at it's prey. I have no time to do anything when he grabs my arms. I am helpless when he plants a ravenous kiss on my lips, I feel my body on the verge of betraying me. No. No. No. I know his game.

"Christian!" I protest, only to be kissed once more. His hands lurk into my shirt, I feel his swift fingers unlatching my bra.

"I will explain everything to you." He groans. My body gives in, my mind drowns in euphoria. Before I know it, I'm plopped onto the bed, giggling like a schoolgirl.

Christian towers over me, his domineering figure is all I see. His voice is low and alluring. "Let's make this quick, Phoebe hasn't opened her presents yet." He yanks off my pants with ease, wiggling my panties off.

His long fingers outline my skin and I am helplessly under his spell.

He thrashes inside of me like a savage animal. I'm drenched in sweat as I combust, singing out in glorious pleasure.

Our fucking is quick and swift, my mind swims with blankness. As we get dressed, I catch Christian staring at me.

"Have you took your birth control?" He ask me suddenly. I look up at his alluring face, vaguely remembering why I was angry.

His question makes me scramble my brain. I have been going to all of my appointments, but I missed the only one due to scheduling mishaps with Teddy's school events. I count the weeks of when that incident occurred and I find myself smiling.

Oh my.

"No." I say with a hint of shyness. Christian grins at this, there is something perplexing about his grin. It is not happy, but proud. Prideful.

"How long has it been?" Christian smirks wickedly. "We've been having sex nonstop." He walks over to me, caressing my face. "And I haven't been using condoms." He reveals to me in a low voice.

I start feeling giddy with a mixture of confusion. Christian loves Teddy and Phoebe. But I never knew he wanted a third child. For a long time, I believed our little family was completed. Nevertheless, after having Phoebe, I did have a slight case of baby fever. I wanted a another child with Christian's DNA to roam the Earth. Maybe a new baby is exactly what me and Christian needs right now. A new bundle of joy, a new embodiment of our true love. Little Blip number 3.

The thought of the text is prying into my brain, but I am overwhelmed with bliss to contemplate it. I resolved myself to focus on the present now.

"I want twins." Christian breathes. "I want you to be hot and heavy with them." I giggle at that, planting a hungry kiss onto him.

"Two parts of us." I chuckle. Christian clasps a warm hand on my abdomen. "Take a test. There's still some in the bathroom." I giggle playfully. "Yes, sir!" I change into my clothes swiftly and go to the bathroom inside of our bedroom.

With a smile, I pluck out a pregnancy stick and go on with the process. Christian stands in the doorway, watching intensely as I pee on the stick.

Once I finish, I hold the wet stick up to my face to see if it will turn blue or pink.

Christian appears impatient. "What does it say?" He demands after two seconds passes.

"Wait." I say. Bossy Christian.

Then as if the universe itself was obeying Christian, the pregnancy test showcase the results.

"I'm pregnant!" I squeal blissful. I leap off the toilet and kisses Christian roughly. I feel all of my hormones activating at once. I want to tell Kate and the others. I grab Christian's hand eagerly and tug him towards the bedroom door. But Christian is stiff as a statute. "Let's tell everyone!" I squeak. When Christian says nothing, I become concerned.

"What?" I say softly. His expression is stone. "Ana," His voice slow and calm. "Have you learned your lesson yet?"

I arch an eyebrow at this. "Excuse me?" Christian answers my question by slamming himself into me, I struggle to keep my balance, my legs automatically pacing backwards. My back is pressed up against the wall, inches away from the door. His long tongue tunnels down my throat, he grasps my tender breasts. When he removes himself, I want more.

"Just remember when you think of him," His left hand rub my flat belly. "Remember you have Blip number 3 inside of you."

His words digs into my psyche violently. I want to ignore it, I desperately want all of his words to be nonexistent. No. No. He's not doing this. He can't be.

"Pregnancy is not a weapon, Mr. Grey." I can't help the giggling in my voice. I'm just so overwhelmed with positivity.

Christian grins widely at that comment.

"Pull off those pants, then we can go." He commands. Eagerly, I obey. My emotions runs a mile a minute. Christian is swift as he pokes his long finger into my clitrois. Waves of discomfort fuels my body, I squirm and twist, relishing the naughty sensation. "Oh, oh, Christian.." I groan. I orgasm, letting myself release. In my state of euphoria, my eyes catch his cell phone. It's screen is shattered from the impact. Does Christian notice it? He should, it's six inches away from him. Maybe he is ignoring it?

His finger goes deeper and deeper. I can't take it. I am overwhelmed by the pleasing sensation. "Did you like my little text, Mrs. Grey?" I'm barely listening to his words and the context. "I'm not spanking for your little temper tantrum. You're lucky this time."

"YES! YES!" I cry. Then he pulls out of me, I instantly frown. "Put some clothes on, Mrs. Grey," A wicked smile forms on his face. "Or else you will be granted a spanking infront of everyone." He teases. Christian departs from the room, closing the door behind him. I am left alone in the room, my mind races. The love we expressed, the fucking, the passion, the news of new life inside of me.

But the text. Oh Dear God, the text. It still plagues the back of my mind. I rub my belly and speak to Blip 3. "Well little Blip, your Daddy is one heck of a person, isn't he? You will love him, he is the kindest, most diligent man I know."

I slip into my clothes and hurry out of the room. My head rushes, so much happened in so little time. When I see Kate, I'm beaming. I glance at Phoebe who is holding a brand new barbie doll. "I'm pregnant!" I announce loudly.

The reaction is instant. Grace is in tears, Mia is squealing. Kate rushes to me and locks me in a embrace. Carrick and Elliot gives Christian a pat on the back. "Great job! You still work!" Elliot jokes. Elliot plucks up Phoebe with a big smile. "You're a big sister now!" He gushes.

Teddy sits on the couch, bouncing up and down. "I'm a big brother again?" He ask curiously.

I nod feverishly. "Yep!" Teddy smiles ear to ear.

"Awesome! This is amazing! A little buddy for Ava!" Kate gushes. Kate releases me with a sigh. "Wow, never expected a third one out of you two." She comments.

"Me neither. But I'm happy anyway." I chirp.

….

When the party wraps up and everyone says their farewells, I put Teddy and Phoebe to bed. Reality kicks in for me. There is a new baby on the way. Our new baby. This baby is the cure to all of our issues.

Tonight we do not fuck, we just snuggle with each other in bed. His warm hand is glued to my belly.

When I get ready for work the very next morning, I greet Ms. Williams and give kisses to Teddy and Phoebe. Christian is in the kitchen, in his dashing business suit. He gives me a strict look. "Ana, don't go to work." He says plainly.

I shake my head immediately. "No. I am." I have no intention of arguing. Not now. Not infront of the children.

Christian keeps his voice low. "Ana, you are pregnant. Being here with the kids will be a better environment for you."

"No." I go to the dining table to eat breakfast. I dine on a delicious bowl of sweet oatmeal. "I'm working, Christian. I have worked awhile pregnant before. This pregnancy is no different."

To my shock, Christian doesn't argue back this time. "Okay." He says simply. I blink confused. "Really?" I gasp.

"Go to work. Just remember who you talk to." He warns. I have no words for that and I nod.

The ride to the building is silent and full of tension. I feel like there's something wrong, but I can't put my finger on it. I decide to ignore it, whether it is, it can't dampen the joy I feel about the new life inside of me. I am carrying another Christian inside of me. I imagine a gallant little boy with Christian's features and my blue eyes. A little girl in a dazzling dress, her face is as cute as a button and her hair is chocolate brown. Another sibling for Teddy and Phoebe. A new member of the Grey family.

We separate once we enter the building. I go to my office and my day begins as normal. Louis unintentionally invades my mind. I still can't believe I ruined his life. I quickly dismiss him. No. No. He is none of your concern anymore.

I have a busy workday ahead of me. I have a long meeting after my lunchbreak and then a meeting with a well accomplished author named Brandon Murray.

Should I tell Christian that the author is a male? I don't want him to lose it. Not when a new bundle of joy is coming.

After a long time of pondering, I email him.

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

**Title: Upcoming Client has a Y chromosome.**

**My new client is coming after my first meeting. He is a male and his name is Brandon Murray. He is not Louis or Jack Hyde. Do not flip out and be angry. He is a professional author who needs to speak to me. I know you want to protect me, but this is my job.**

**From your loving, pregnant wife, Ana. **

Christian doesn't respond back immediately and I go on with the rest of my day. He responses during the beginning of my lunchbreak.

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Title: No. **

**Cancel it. You know what I said. Remember Blip number three. Do not test me, Mrs. Grey. Cancel it or I will cancel it for you. **

Anger boils in my chest. No! No! I feel tears swelling in my eyes. I fight back the tears and email him back.

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

**Title: Forget it.**

**No. I will not and I am not going to cancel anything. Brandon is a client. He is a author, not a dog hungry for wet meat. Stop thinking every man on the planet wants me. You're the one I love. Not him, not Louis, just you. **

I huff at his immature remark. My head feels like it is going to explode. Christian sends me another email.

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Title: Threading on Thin Ice**

**Anastasia, remember you are still on the naughty list. You went off with a man with our two children. Don't think I forgot. You could have gotten yourself hurt or worse. The kids could have been kidnapped or harmed. All because you want to be nice to him. Ana, you are such a challenging little thing. Always doing before thinking. It's a tragic flaw of yours. You caused so many things to happen for no reason. ****Louis is already an issue, with him trying to file a lawsuit against me. I don't need another man drooling over you. Just for once, do what you are told. Or else I will take drastic measures. Cancel it. Now. **

"Drastic measures?" I echo. What does that mean? I email him one more time.

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

**Title: No. **

**No. **

I click send and I finish my lunchbreak. The meeting is long and I immediately request a cup of water from Hannah. I wait in my office for my client and Hannah arrives with my water.

The cold water helps my nerves soothe.

"He's here." Hannah announces with a smile. Brandon Murray enters my office. He is a African American with broad shoulders. He has a sincere smile on his face. He is tall with big brown eyes and a smoothly shaven beard.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey." He greets me cordially. He extends out a friendly hand to me. "I can't wait to start." He sits down in the chair, his thick book in his hands.

I start. "Well, Mr. Murray.." I'm not allowed to finish that sentence when Christian Grey barges into my office. My heart jumps in my throat when I see him. His face is stoic, but his eyes are flaring.

"Hello, Mr. Murray." Christian's voice is cold and collected. He waste no time. "You can leave now."

"Christian!" I scold. Christian ignores me, he continues to glower at Murray.

"Leave now. There's refreshments out there." He orders. Murray blinks baffled. "Um...all right." He mumbles. Murray departs from the office, leaving only me, Hannah, and Christian. Christian goes after Hannah next.

"You need to leave too." He commands. Hannah shrinks from his chilling stare.

"Um...yes. Sir." She squeaks meekly. Like a fearful mouse, she scampers out of the office.

"Anastasia." Christian takes a hostile step to me, his eyes honing on me.

I shake my head, anger boiling inside of me. "Christian, what the hell?"

"Watch your tongue, Ana. Blip shouldn't hear cursing yet." Christian growls.

I clench my teeth, balling up my fists. No. No. Why is this happening? No.

"You're fired." Christian says calmly. Christian opens the door for me, gesturing for me to leave. "Go home. Teddy and Phoebe are waiting for you. I'm firing Ms. Williams, so you can be a full time Mom."

There are no words to describe how I was feeling. I cross my arms, I feel my anger vibrating inside of me. "NO!" My voice comes out sharp and high pitched. "I am not fired! What is wrong with you?"

Christian gives me a cocky smile. "Ana, I am your boss's boss's boss. You have been terminated from this company. Now you can be home and relax. Work can very stressful, Anastasia. I always wanted you to stop working, but now with all of this madness going on, I think it's time for you to stop."

I open my mouth to speak, but Christian cuts me off. "Your office will be cleaned out promptly. The car is ready for you and the kids are waiting," He turns away from me and to the door. "I have to go to a meeting. See you at home." Then he leaves.

I stand motionlessly in my office. Well, my former office. I wonder if this is just a twisted joke or a cruel intimidation tactic. With tears in my eyes, I proceed to pack up my personal items. Hannah enters the room and I am on the verge of a emotional breakdown.

"I'm fired." I announce, my voice is merely a whisper.

Hannah's eyes flicker. "Whoa! Really?" She is dumbfounded. Hannah is a sensitive soul and wipes a tender tear from her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Grey." She says softly.

Hannah proceeds to give me a warm embrace that makes me cry.

"I'll help you." Hannah offers.

I shake my head. "No. No." I mutter weakly.

I grab all of my personal items and hobble out of the door.

_**Next chapter will come soon. I am currently writing my other stories, so next chapter may take time. Reviews and thoughts. **_


	5. Chapter 5

When I come home, I arrive at the right time to see Ms. Williams departing from her services. I could tell she is seething with fury but keeps up a impressive composure.

When she passes me, I say nothing as there was nothing to say. Phoebe is napping peacefully and Teddy is scampering throughout the house.

The little boy is full of so much energy. He is adorably innocent, completely oblivious to the turmoil between his parents.

"Mommy!" He sprints to me, he leaps into the air so I could catch him. I manage to catch him and my mood slightly alters.

"Mommy, why are you here?" He asks curiously. I embrace him, squeezing him affectionately. I have to fight back tears. I didn't want Teddy to see me cry.

"Why aren't you at work?" He demands. I didn't want to answer his question so I change the subject. "Want some cookies?"

Teddy's eyes lights up with delight. "YEAH!" He exults. I put him down and point to the kitchen. Ms. Jones is in the process of cooking a meal for the children. Teddy prances to the kitchen and begins to pester Ms. Jones for cookies.

My head is throbbing, all of this madness is crushing me. I just want to be alone. I hurry to one of the bedrooms in this massive house. It is a lavish bedroom that is wide and tastefully designed. I close the door behind me and locked it. The sweet aroma of cinnamon mixed with French vanilla lingers in the room. I plop onto the snow-white bed, relishing the comfortable softness.

Oh Christian. He fired me from my job. I never thought in a million years he would ever do that to me. Why did he do this? Because I'm pregnant? No. That makes no sense. I have worked with Teddy and Phoebe in me, Blip 3 is no different. All I feel anger, righteous and unbridled fury. I feel so betrayed at this moment. Christian knew how much I cherished working at Grey Enterprises Inc.

Why must Christian be so jealous? I know it is because he wants to protect me. But I long for the day he realizes how overbearing and tyrannical he is.

For once, I realize how damaged our marriage is. I desperately want to save it before it's too late. I remember all of the tender moments me and Christian had as a loving family. So much has happened in these past few weeks. I feel like I have whiplash. I met Louis, I got him fired, I found out I'm pregnant, and now I'm fired.

Perhaps this is the world punishing me for my stupidity? Karma at it's best. I ruined Louis's life, so now mine is on the same path. I imagine Christian, distant and cold, his thundering feet departing from the house forever. A disheveled and miserable me holding three screeching babies.

A divorce. Oh Dear God. Simply thinking of the word feels like a knife penetrating my heart. No. No. We will not divorce. Ever! We are soulmates and we will overcome this madness. Without thought, I yank out my cell phone, soft sobs exiting my throat. I hastily dial Kate's number, I had to talk to someone. Anyone at all.

Kate answers on the first ring, I don't give her time for a preamble.

"Kate," My voice cracks and I fall into a fit of sorrowful sobs.

"ANA!" Kate's sharp voice pierces my ears. "What's wrong? What happened?" She asks, fierce with concern overflowing.

"He….he…" I can't manage to finish this sentence as I continue to cry.

Kate is smart enough to put two and two together. "What did Christian do?" She snarls. "Did he hurt you? Where are you? Where's the kids?" She speaks a mile a minute, every word is fueled with passion and anger.

I finally manage to speak clearly. "He fired me." I whimper like a child. "Christian fired me! He's still mad about Louis!" I weep.

"WHO?" I forget that I never confided in Kate about Louis.

"I met this man at work. He was apart of maintenance. I called him to fix my computer and Christian became so jealous! We had this massive argument and I left. I just didn't want to be around him. Then I ran into Louis and he saw me crying and invited to dinner. I don't know why I said yes and Christian fired him! Ever since then he's been so unreasonable lately! And the worst of all, I saw a text on his phone!" I feel a subtle wave of relief rush out of me when I confess.

Kate is disturbingly silent. This must be excessive information for Katherine Kavanaugh's database.

"Kate?" I whisper.

"Ana, come live with me and Elliot." She tells me. "Take the kids, file the papers, and live with us."

I gasp sharply at that offer. "NO! NO! Our marriage is not over, Kate." I object.

"Ana!" Kate raises her voice fiercely. "Ana, you are crying your eyes out right now! You just said he had a mysterious text on his phone. That is the textbook symptom of a dying marriage! None of this is healthy, Ana. You have the right to speak to and hang out with whoever you want! I don't know who the hell Louis is, but I bet he didn't deserve to be fired. What is wrong with Christian?"

I hear little Ava cooing in the background.

"Kate.." I say, losing the energy in my voice.

"NO!" Kate is not to be trifled with. "You are coming to live with us!" Kate doesn't give me time to respond, she removes herself from the phone and yells out to Elliot.

"Honey, Ana is going to live with us!" She announces. I hear a quiet "okay." out of Elliot. Kate resumes her tirade with me. "Ana, you are a grown woman. You have two kids and another one on the way!"

"Kate, please, stop!" I squeak. "I am fine. I am happy!"

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I'm going through something difficult right now. That doesn't mean Christian is hurting me every single day!"

"So he has hurt you every OTHER day!" Kate rebuff sharply. Then she adds. "What did the text say? Any names?"

I feel regretful for mentioning that. For all I know, perhaps the text is innocent. I remember Christian's seductive dialogue. He did mention the text, so he knows that I know.

"It's nothing," I dismiss. "Kate, I'm overreacting."

"No, you're not. Your man has a text on his phone and you are in tears!"

I shake my head stubbornly. "No, Kate. I'm not living with you. Me and the kids are fine. Me and Christian are fine!" I whisper. I lose interest in talking to Kate. I should have known she would have reacted this way. I was hoping she would be supportive, giving me advice of what to do with Christian. I'm not mad at her. Kate's marriage is vastly different from mine, Elliot and Christian are polar opposites.

"Goodbye, Kate." I sigh.

"Ana!" I hang up. I sit in the bedroom, isolated from the cruel world. The baby drains me of energy and I can't help but slip into slumber.

When I wake up, I look up at the window to see that it is nighttime. I look at my phone to see that it is 9:30 PM. I hear a sharp knock on the bedroom door. "Ana, wake up and come to bed," Christian commands solemnly.

"No." I say without thinking. On one hand, I am livid with him for firing me, I did not want to see him at all. But on the other hand, I miss him so much. I am torn. Christian knocks harder. "Ana, open the door!" He violently pulls at the doorknob.

"NO!" I say with more fire. The text enters my mind. "Who texted you?"

"No one that concerns you!" Christian answers precisely. He yanks at the doorknob harder. "Open the door!"

"No!" I raise my voice.

"Why the hell did you call Kavanaugh?" Christian snarls.

I blink confused at that comment. Then I realize that Kate involved herself into this matter. I was so foolish to call Kate.

Christian is infuriated. "Kavanaugh called me and was losing her mind. Saying that I hurt you and other nonsense! She even got Elliot to jump in! What did you say to her?" He probe.

I flush. "Christian, it was a misunderstanding. I called her because you fired me!"

"Because I don't like you around other men!" Christian barks. "You went out with Louis and you are pregnant with my child now!"

"That man was my client!" I argue. "I am not interested in any other men. Just you!"

Christian slams his fists on the door harshly. "Anastasia, you are my wife! You just accused me of hurting you to Kavanaugh!"

"You did!" My voice becomes shrill with frustration.

"How?"

I want to scream. "By firing me!"

"Ana, I had that option to do so!" Christian snaps.

I'm done, I give up. "I am sleeping in here, Christian! Goodnight!"

"Teddy and Phoebe will find it weird that Mommy and Daddy aren't sleeping together!" Christian points out.

I ignore him, blocking out his cruel words. I am ever so thankful that a door is separating us. If he touches me, I would be seduced. "Goodnight."

"I'm going to sit by the door until you come out." Christian declares. He proceeds to make offhanded comments. "You know that you are stressing out the baby!"

I snuggle in the blankets and allow slumber to take me over.

* * *

That fight caused a strain on our marriage. For the longest time, me and Christian do not fuck. Weeks passes and I remain at home with the children. I spent nights in the other bedrooms, continuously seething from my firing. Christian tries to speak to me, but I make sure to keep a safe distance. Never before I have been so alert. I'm like a cautious deer evading a ravenous wolf. I do want to make up with him. I want him to be inside of me and love me like he did before. But he doesn't seem to understand that his actions were unacceptable.

My pregnancy goes on quite easily, I only have drowsiness and tender breasts. I'm thankful this child isn't making me throwing up every ten seconds or making me pee consistently like Phoebe. I'm already showing at 13 weeks, Teddy is already gushing about being a big brother again. I can only hope this child will fix this marriage. I feel so isolated inside of the house. I did not talk to anyone. Every single second, I feel like I'm going to go insane from seeing the same walls every day.

It is a rainy morning when I wake up alone in one of the bedrooms. Instinctively, my fingers grasp for Christian. I will never overcome my urge to be near him. I feel so low when he is not around me. Christian is already gone and I'm all alone with the children. Then I feel excruciating pain in my abdomen.

I feel a thick liquid underneath me.

"What the hell?" I croak. I stick my fingers under me and I feel a sticky substance. When I pull my fingers, I see blood.

Fear invades my heart, my mind races with terror. No! No! My mind imaging the unthinkable. I use all of my willpower not to freak out.

I'm too petrified to move. Everything hurts. I knew very little about miscarriages. Am I supposed to move? Should I get up and tell someone? Ms. Jones and the security are here. I'm too scared to get up, so I scream. I scream at the top of my lungs for help.

Almost immediately Ms. Jones barges into the bedroom with wide eyes.

"I'm bleeding! I'm bleeding!" I shriek.

Ms. Jones is quick. Shouting out to Taylor to come and telling a security member to watch the children. I like how calm she is. She never once loses her patience. "Don't worry, Mrs. Grey. Everything will be fine." Taylor carries me and comforts me.

I can't help but sob my heart out. I can't believe this is happening. Why do things just suddenly happen? Taylor carries bridal style throughout the house, my head swims with aching. I'm in my sleepwear, sweatpants and a loose T-shirt. My hair is a knotty mess. I catch a glimpse of a concerned Teddy eyeing me as Taylor takes me out of the house. He gently places me in the car and I'm stiff as a rock. Sawyer is swift, driving me straight to the hospital. Taylor sits next to me on the phone, no doubt informing Christian.

I slump in my seat, taking in small breaths. My mind is lashing out violently. Tears rush down my cheeks like a broken faucet. I feel my entire world beginning to crumble down. I still feel myself leaking out blood.

The ride to the nearest hospital feels like years to me. No! No! Holy shit! This can't be happening! I feel so helpless. My throat suddenly dries up, my head spins violently. I reach out to Taylor for help as blackness swallows me abruptly. When I wake up, I'm in a hospital bed. It is a white room with medical supplies scattered everywhere. I see no nurses in the room, but I do hear them in the hallway. I feel tubes inside of me, drugs ease the physical pain. Taylor sits in a chair near my bed. I could tell from his forlorn expression that I lost the baby.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Grey." He whispers to me. I burst out into tears. My sobs are long and uncontrollable. My mind struggles to comprehend what is happening. I feel so numb, the morphine does wonder to me. My heart shatters into fragments. No! No! This can't be happening! I think of Christian and his reaction.

Oh poor Christian.

Me and Taylor wait in the room for the others. A nurse confirms the horrific truth to me. I miscarried. I just want Christian's arms around me. I'm so happy that Teddy and Phoebe are at home.

"I'm very sorry." The nurse says with compassion. She departs the room to give me space.

To my shock, Kate and Elliot arrive in the room. Kate is in tears, her voice is shrill and hysterical. "Ana, oh my God!" She gasps. Elliot gives me words of comfort that means nothing to me.

I just want Christian.

Kate gives me a tearful smile, desperately trying to cheer me up. But I am stuck in this void of bleakness.

"Anastasia?" I hear Christian's feverish footsteps enter the room. He rushes over to my side, nearly bumping Kate out of the way. Tears overflow down my cheeks, I cough out harsh sobs.

Christian grabs my right hand and squeezes it tightly for support. "You're going to be fine." He reassures me. He gives me a charming smile.

I see Kate aiming a chilling glare at Christian. No please, not now.

"Christian," Kate calls out, her voice sharp. The two of them shoot each other a glare.

"Get out." Christian snarls to everyone. He gives Kate his common menacing look. "Leave, everyone. I want to be alone with Ana."

Kate puckers her lips, her hands balled up. "No!" She reaches out for Elliot. "We are staying." Elliot scrolls over to his wife, Kate clutch his arm. "We are not leaving." Elliot appears uneasy but doesn't say anything.

Christian looks like he is ready to combust. "Ana is my wife, Kavanaugh! Dammit, everyone, leave now!" He barks. His face is beet red. Taylor departs from the room automatically.

Kate rolls her eyes impetuously. "Not going to happen!" For a split second, I fear that Christian will lash out at Kate. Elliot speaks before anything could happen. "Christian, maybe you should let her rest, bro. We could all grab a bite to eat." He suggests.

"NO!" Christian snaps. "I will be by my wife's side!" He narrows his eyes at Kate. "And you need to mind your own business, Kavanaugh! Our marriage doesn't concern you!"

Kate scoffs. "Actually it does. When Ana is hurt, I'm hurt! Ana is my business!" She hiss. Christian balls up his fists, the tension in the room is too much.

"Stop." I weakly croak. But no one listens.

Elliot could sense the tension and attempts to placate Christian. "Calm down, bro. Chill. Everything is going to be fine. I get she's your wife, but we should all cool down and relax. Stressing out and losing our shit isn't going to help anyone."

Christian rolls his eyes, he speaks through clenched teeth. "Dammit, Elliot! What the fuck is wrong with you?" He points an accusing finger to Kate. "Ever since you got married, you changed! Can't you see she's trouble?"

Kate looks like she wants to smack Christian, but Elliot puts his arm out to block her. Christian continues with his rant. "My wife is in the hospital, we just lost the baby! And you're here making everything worse!"

I manage to find my voice. I just want everyone to stop arguing. "Christian, stop!" I raise my strained voice.

Christian reacts instantly, whirling around to me with a livid expression. "Tell your friend to leave now!" He commands.

"No.." I want Kate by my side along with Christian. I just want all of the drama to stop.

Christian glares at me coldly. "Anastasia," He growls. He looks deep in thought as if he is contemplating something. Christian turns away from me and to Kate and Elliot. "Leave or I will get security to make you leave!" He threatens.

"Do it!" Kate dares boldly.

"Kate, babe. Please." Elliot attempts to calm down his livid wife. "Everyone, just chill." He says.

"Christian, stop. Please.." I whisper.

Christian turns to me, bending down to plant a tender kiss on my forehead. He comes close to my ear and whispers huskily. "Don't think you're off the hook." He says. My entire body freezes, I keep my mouth shut, not wanting to argue with Christian.

"Kate, please." I croak with tears in my eyes. "Leave. I need to talk to Christian."

Christian turns his head to me to smile, he turns back to Kate. "Now!" He barks. Kate gives me a concerned look. "Ana.." All of her fury is replaced with compassion.

"GO!" Christian yells, his temper at it's boiling point.

"Come on, babe." Elliot urges, he wanted to be far away from this room. "We'll be right next to the door. I'll get some snacks for us."

Kate looks at me, seemingly wanting to protest, but obliges. "I'll be gone for a few minutes," Kate announces, shooting a glare at Christian before departing the room with Elliot.

Christian scowls at me disapprovingly. "You caused this." He mutters.

Those few words hit me like a freight train. "What?" I gasp.

"I told you were stressing out the baby!" Christian growls. "All you had to do was do what I say. Not pretend I don't exist and argue with me! That baby would still be alive if you didn't defy me!"

Tears swell up in my eyes, oh my God. I feel so much extreme emotions at this moment. Humiliation, shame, pain, despair. All from that simple statement. He is blaming me for the miscarriage?

I sniffle loudly. "I thought a baby would help everything." I whimper.

Christian's face softens, but his eyes are still flaring. "I thought so too. I thought having another baby would keep your mind straight. Get you focused on your priorities. But here we are."

I burst out sobbing. Kate, who is standing outside the door barges in. Her eyes are dancing with flames. "Are you serious?" She flares.

Christian whirls around to Kate. "Get out!" He hisses.

"NO! You worthless bastard! I heard everything, you twisted son of a bitch!" Kate is enraged. "You are seriously blaming Ana for losing the baby?! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

I'm too heartbroken to speak, I continue to weep. His words hurt me so much. There were no words to describe how terrible I feel. Icy hopelessness seeps into my veins.

"This is my wife, Kavanaugh! Mind your own fucking business!" Christian snarls.

Kate puts her hands on her hips, glaring. "NO!" With that, she hurries past Christian and to my side. "Ana," Kate takes my hand. She glares at Christian. "Ana is going to leave you, Grey!" Christian's face falls, he looks on with wide eyes.

I want to shake my head and scream out no. But his words hurt me beyond belief.

Kate continues. "She is getting sick and tired of your bullshit! I have been silent for a long time, I thought you were making her happy! I always had a feeling deep in my gut, but I kept my mouth shut for my best friend! But the truth is that" She points an accusing finger at Christian. "You are an insecure, controlling asshole!"

Christian's facial expression is chilling. So calm, yet so menacing. So Christian.

"Watch your mouth, Kavanaugh." He warns ominously.

"Or what?" Kate dares, arching one eyebrow. Christian says nothing, he looks at me. "Ana, make your spokesperson leave. Now!" He commands harshly.

Kate scoffs defiantly, she looks down at me with tears in her eyes. "Divorce! Divorce, that's what you and this bastard needs!" She squeezes my hand.

Christian's eyes flares. "Excuse me?" He looks horrified.

"Yep, me and Ana talked about her filing papers! You have crossed the line, Grey! You have beyond crossed the line!" Kate declares.

"LEAVE!" Christian roars.

"No!" Kate objects. "This is why Ana wants a divorce!"

That seems to snap something in Christian, his eyes full of predatory rage. "Fine." His voice collected. He glares at me. "Since your spokesperson is speaking for you now. I should speak for myself!" He scowls darkly. "You want a divorce, fine. Two can play at this game! I'll gather up the papers and I will take sole custody of the kids!" He threatens.

I choke on a despondent sob. Christian keeps going. "You agreed to be my wife! You are the Mother of my children! All of the things I have done for you. All of the time I have been with you! All of that to lead to this!"

"Yes! Exactly!" Kate chimes in.

"Shut the fuck up!" Christian snarls. He glowers. "This is because of Louis!" He accuses.

I do my best to shake my head as I sob uncontrollably.

"Yes, yes, Louis or the fucking money! Maybe both! You weren't after me! You never were!" Christian takes a step back. I see his pained expression. I have hurt him. Oh 50. Why?

The hurt turns into determination. "Fine, you want a divorce, then goddammit, I will give a divorce. The kids are staying with their Father! You can just go sleep on Kate and Elliot's rotten couch!" He gives me one more chilling look.

"Goodbye, Anastasia Steele."

With that, Christian flees the room in a haste, leaving me with Kate.

_**Next chapter will come. Working on other stories. Hope you enjoy my story, can't wait to update soon. Reviews and thoughts. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Christian never returns back to the hospital. I'm alone with Kate as I struggled to process both my failing marriage and the loss of my child.

I can't help but to feel angry at Kate. She shouldn't have behaved that way. I just wished she kept quiet and just let me and Christian discuss our issues in private.

Maybe things would be different. Maybe Christian would still be here, sitting next to my bed, tenderly holding my hand.

But no. Katherine Kavanaugh had to intervene.

Despite my chagrin, I don't say anything to Kate. I keep to myself, pondering on my uncertain future. The doctors gives me medicine to ensure I pass on the pregnancy tissues left behind. I feel so sick, biles keeps crawling up my throat. My child is dead. Our child is dead.

_I will take sole custody of the children._ My heart skips a beat when I recall that statement. I imagine Christian filing the papers right now, he already has lawyers at his fingertips. Do I want a divorce? No, but a tiny part of me wants one. This tiny part of me is so deep within me, I barely notice it. Christian hurt me. He fired me, he blamed me for the death of our child, he is possibly cheating. I love Christian, but his tyrannical personality can be too much to bear. I don't want to admit this, but all of this madness he inflicts on me is crushing me mentally and emotionally.

I want playful and nice Christian. That's it. I have this hope that sweet Christian will emerge from the rust, but that tiny part of me doubts it. After I'm checked out of the hospital, I cry in Elliot's car. I feel like a small child. I think of Teddy and Phoebe, they are still at home. Most likely wondering where their Mother is. What is Christian telling them about all of this?

Kate does her best to comfort me, giving all kind words you could tell a broken person. But nothing could lift my spirits. I want everything to go back to normal.

Kate's house is vastly different from me and Christian's house. Shortly before Ava's birth, Kate and Elliot decided to move thirty minutes away from Seattle. They reside in the woods of Washington within a beautiful house crafted with wood and stone. The house is two stories with five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a swimming pool, and a large playground for little Ava.

"Come on, Ana." Kate urges me. She grabs my hand to help me out of the car. "Everything is going to be fine." She reassures me.

No, nothing will be fine, Kate! I want to scream at her.

"We have enough room for you," Determination flashes in her eyes. "And when you get custody from that asshole, the kids will love it here."

"I don't want to go to court." I blurt out. "I don't want a divorce."

Kate rolls her eyes at me, sighing exhausted. "Ana, he's an asshole. Divorce is exactly what you need. Start thinking of how gaining full custody."

With that, she tugs me to the house. Elliot is in front of us, he is noticeably quiet. I wonder how he feels about this.

"Ava is going to lose it!" Kate's furious mood lightens, she gives me a delighted smile. When Elliot opens the front door, Kate pulls me inside of the house.

"MOMMY!" One-year-old Ava sits in the wide living room, the flat screen TV is on the Disney channel. Her golden curls bounce as she jumps to her feet and prances over to us. Elliot scoops up the little girl without warning. Ava isn't fazed by this and turns her enthusiastic attention to him. "Daddy!" She squeals. Elliot laughs as he twirls with her. "Hi, kiddo! How was your day?" He ask.

Ava goes on to show that she shared her Mother's chattermouth trait, rambles her off her Father's ears.

I feel envious looking at this tender moment. That could be Christian with Phoebe right now. Tears rush down my cheeks.

Ava sees this and blinks at me. "Auntie?"

"She's okay, Ava." Elliot reassures her.

Kate grabs my arm. "There's a bedroom for you." She informs me. Kate uses all of her strength to pull me to the staircase.

The bedroom I will be residing is in at the end of the corridor upstairs. It is a wide room that is tastefully decorated with dressers and a thick bed. "Ana, you should make sure you work hard for the custody battle. The best thing to do is file charges against him. He fired you for no reason, so you can file a unlawful termination against him."

More tears drips down my cheeks. "Kate, no. I don't want a divorce!" I protest.

Kate sighs. "Ana, please. Christian is already filing the papers by now!" Kate is not in the mood for me.

I want to scream. All of this is too much for me. "Kate, I want to make it work."

Kate is blunt. "It's not. Your marriage is not worth saving. The kids are the ones that you need to focus on!"

"I want to talk to him." I insist. "We have had worse times together."

"Ana, he is not coming over here! I told Elliot that Christian is not allowed here." Kate hiss.

Elliot? Poor Elliot. The poor man is being forced to go against his own brother.

"I'm just going to talk to him. I'm not going to invite him. I just want to talk to him. I don't want to go to court or file the papers. I just want to talk to him." I say adamantly.

Kate sighs heavily. "Ana…" I cut her off.

"Everything will be fine. I promise." I insist. I gesture her to leave me alone. "Please, I just need some space."

Kate exhales exhausted. "Fine, dinner will be ready in thirty minutes." With that, she hurries out of the bedroom. I close the door and lock it. My mind races with anxiety.

"Okay, okay." I whisper to myself. I pull out my cell phone and call Christian.

He answers on the third ring.

"Ms. Steele," His voice sullen and bitter.

"Christian, I am sorry. I don't want a divorce. I just want us to be a happy family once again." All of my words are emotional and passionate.

Christian's tone softens. "Well then come home."

My heart lifts. "Oh Christian! Thank you!"

"Yes, yes, come on. Forget about Kate and come home!" He demands.

Something clicks in my mind. Forget Kate?

"No. Kate is my best friend." I say.

"Anastasia." The bitterness returns. I can tell this will be an explosive fight. "Teddy and Phoebe are asking about you! You are their Mother!"

"I do not want a divorce. I am not abandoning Kate, yes, she was wrong to intervene, but she was trying to help me!" I insist.

"Forget it. You had your chance to speak out, but you just let your nosy friend dig into our business. If you truly loved me, none of this would be happening!"

His voice grows sinister. "You better be ready for a war, Ms. Steele. I will make sure you never see Teddy and Phoebe again!"

Anger enters my chest. I wanted to have a peaceful discussion, but clearly, that is not going to happen.

"Christian, this is insane!" I hiss.

"How so?"

"Because you always take things to the extremes!" I say frustrated.

"Stop acting like a child, Ms. Steele. I worked hard on this marriage, I spent so much money on you and everything. I had to make so many sacrifices! Just for you. I let go of Elena, I did everything I could for you! And what do I get for my sacrifices; a wife that goes off with another man!"

"Christian.." I flush, a sob is crawling up my throat.

"You were the one, Ana. I love you. I thought you were the cure I needed for my fucked up life. Remember when I told you about my secrets and how you agreed to never leave me. I told you my deepest, darkest secrets. Remember?"

I do. I will never forget the moment I learned his deepest secrets. From his abused and impoverished upbringing, Christian coped with his trauma by hurting women sexually who looked like his Mother. At that moment, I imagine Christian as a small, innocent boy who just desires love.

"Christian, I remember." Then a wave of boldness flows through me. No doubt influenced by Kate. "Christian, we are adults now. Parents. Phoebe and Teddy should not be exposed to this. Please, let's just discuss our issues peacefully and privately. No sex, no sweet-talking, no flirting, just civil words."

"Ana, you had your chance. You had your moment to speak. If only you just kicked out Kate, you and I would be home, fucking and caring for the kids. But unfortunately you allowed Kavanaugh to control you like a dog on a leash," He lets out a longing sigh.

"Christian, do not say that!" I say, fighting back tears.

"Why not?" He probes.

"Leave Kate out of this. She was wrong to intervene, but her heart was in a good place!" I defend. "I'm sorry, but I am not going to just dump my friend."

"I dumped Elena. You should do the same!" Christian argues.

"Elena was a child molester who committed statutory rape on you!" I snap. "Kate is my best friend who is like a sister to me!"

"Ana," His voice livid. "I already filed the papers!" He reveals.

I gasp sharply. I feel my entire world crumbling down.

"What? But…" Christian cuts me off.

"I did them when you were in the hospital. I have already packed up your personal items and put them in the basement. After you refused to defend our marriage, I filed for divorce and I'm getting ready for the upcoming custody battle!" He says daringly.

All of my nervousness vanishes, all I feel is pure anger. "Christian," I raise my voice. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Christian attempts to speak, but I'm too furious to let him finish.

"I told you I did not want a divorce or a custody battle! You always take things so far!" I'm too angry to think straight. I'm fuming.

Christian's voice becomes suggestive. "Calm down, Ana. You're getting worked up. Use all of that energy and just come home!"

No. No. This is all wrong. No. No. My mind whirls around violently. I can't do this.

"Goodbye, Christian." I hang up without giving him a second to protest. Instantly I break down into tears as I realize how dire this situation is. I'm in a rock and a hard place, my marriage has been sentenced to death and now my children may never see their Mother again. I wish all of this was a surreal nightmare. But I know it's the reality.

Christian attempts to call me once more, but I hang up on him. I did not want to hear his voice anymore. I just want silence. I turn down the volume on my phone.

This path is the path of no return. I feel so hopeless. I plop onto the bed and crawl into a weeping ball.

* * *

Elliot keeps out of this feud as much as he can. The only time he gets involved is to gather several of my personal items from the house. I'm at their house for a full week and I already feel like I'm going to go insane. It is odd to not wake up next to Christian, not to hear Teddy running through the house, not hearing Phoebe babbling.

Elliot returned home with boxes of my clothes, my cell phone charger, and my laptop. I sit at the dining table, absentmindedly picking at my food. Ava is in the living room, happily watching cartoons. Kate is upstairs, preparing the laundry.

"Um, Ana?" Elliot sounds nervous. I turn to him to see his ashen face.

"Christian wanted me to tell you something." I stiffen with anxiety.

"Um...he wanted me to tell you that you're going to get divorce papers soon and he wants you to sign them. He also wanted me to tell you that he wants to come to the house to talk." Elliot reveals.

I think of Kate. She would flip her lid if she sees Christian in the house. I could tell Elliot knew this. "But I made sure to say that he can't. So he told me to say he wants you to come to his house. He really wants to talk to you."

I feel the crushing pressure squeezing me. "No." I feel so hollow inside.

Elliot shrugs his shoulders. "Okay, I'm just the messenger. He may be blasting your phone, just saying." Elliot is quick to change the subject. "I'll put your stuff up."

I have no appetite and I put my plate of food in the fridge. I decide to go to the bathroom upstairs and hop into a steamy, bubble bath. The heat relaxes my tensed muscles, but not my mind.

I can't stop thinking of Teddy, Phoebe, and Christian. The three most important people in the world to me. I am angry at Christian. Very. But I miss our love. I miss our life together.

But I know there is little I can do. I will be served papers, Christian doesn't want this marriage. Even though I loathed this, I did not want the children to be exposed to all of this.

I get out of the bath and changed into comfortable clothes. When I headed into my bedroom, my items were in my room. I quickly plugged in my dead phone and once it came alive, I saw that Christian has called me twenty times.

"Holy cow!" I gasp at the excessive calls. I guess I can't blame him. My phone has been dead for a full week. I turn down my volume and I ignore his 21st call.

I wanted to go out. I wanted to be out of the house. I needed fresh air to think. I slip into my sneakers and grab my light jacket. Once my phone is charged all the way to 98%, I take it off the charger and shove it into my pant pocket.

"Ana?" I turn my head to see Kate coming out of the laundry room with a cloth basket.

"I'm going out." I tell her.

Kate appears worried. "Should Elliot go with you?"

I shake my head. "I'm fine, Kate. Christian isn't going to kidnap me."

Kate doesn't appear convinced. "Do you have your phone?" She demands.

I nod and I show it to her.

Kate still looks dubious. "Well if you see him coming, avoid him and call the cops." I sigh at Kate, but I nod to stop her from worrying.

"Also, do you mind going on an errand for me? Elliot's birthday is coming up and he is obsessed with this new bakery. It's called The Baking Corner. It opened several months ago and it has great reviews."

I smile. "Sure." I will at least have something to do. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, I am dying for coffee." Kate gives me a dramatic look that makes me giggle. "Thanks, Ana. Baking Corner and coffee, kay?" She says.

I nod.

"You can use my car. My keys are on the kitchen counter."

I hurry downstairs to gather the keys. Elliot is chattering with Ava in the living room, pretending to be interested in the babyish cartoons.

"I'm going out." I inform him casually.

"Kay!" Elliot is infected with the giggles.

I depart from the home and I slip into Kate's silver Toyota Camry. I take in the fresh air, feeling all of my nerves easing down. I activate the car and I drive down the street. It is a humid afternoon with a cloudy sky. When I arrive in Seattle, I scan the area for the Baking Corner.

I end up finding it' when I take a sharp left turn. I see the metal sign that has the store's name in fancy, bold letters. It is next to a florist shop, a fashion store, and a cafe. I park my car and I hurry to the bakery. From looking through the polished glass window, my breath is taken away. I open the glass door to enter the shop, it is wide and spacious inside. The air is delectable to inhale, in the glass display are captivating baked goods. Cinnamon buns, cakes, cupcakes, pastries, pies, and other various sweets. There is an open display of long loaves of bread on the counter. The aroma of the treats blend in the shop is perfect. The place is charming and tastefully decorated. There are multiple little black tables and chairs, the walls are painted crimson, and the floors are dark marble. There are not many people in the store, there were only two. There is a man drinking coffee and nibbling on a slice of bread, there is a young girl sitting at the table, her back to me. I walk to the serving counter to look at the food display. I look ahead of the counter to see a door, where the kitchen must be. There is no one at the counter, but I could hear people behind the door. I turn my attention on the display cases. There are beautiful cakes that are vivid and has realistic designs.

I wish I asked what flavor Elliot likes. I see a thick chocolate cake, a vanilla buttercream cake, and a vanilla cake. All of them are mouthwatering.

That's when someone comes to the counter, but I don't look up from the case. "Hmmm...vanilla buttercream...vanilla...chocolate…" I murmur softly. So many choices. I decide to text Elliot for his input, I remove myself from the display case and I pull out my phone.

Before I could dial, my eyes catch a glimpse of someone I never thought I would see at the counter.

Louis Reed.

Seeing him makes me jerk, I nearly drop my cell phone out of shock. "LOUIS!" I gasp, my breath trapped in my throat. I feel knots forming in my stomach. There is a powerful wave of shyness that overwhelms me. I feel my cheeks flushing.

Louis appears shocked to see me. He is wearing a chef apron. Louis looks professional in his outfit. "Hello, Mrs. Grey." I did not hear any trace of bitterness in his voice. I cringe from hearing "Mrs. Grey."

"Welcome to the Baking Corner." His voice is gentle and cool.

"You work here?" I blurt dumbly.

Louis nods accordingly. "Yes, Mrs. Grey."

"It's Ms. Steele." My voice lacks energy.

Louis blinks but doesn't push me on it. "How are you?" He ask, his tone is cautious, but still has an underlying kindness.

"Fine." I breathe. "I'm looking for a cake for a birthday."

Louis's eyes light up with interest. "Oh, well, I personally suggest the vanilla buttercream cake, it's currently our best seller," He gives me a broad smile. "And my personal favorite."

He has charisma, similar to Christian's. But it is more affable and genial than Christian's harsh, business-like approach.

"Need any help picking or are you good?" I look up at him and I can't help but to be lost in his gentle blue eyes. I feel so helplessly shy all the sudden. Is it fear or is it something else? I couldn't tell. My heart beats erratically in my chest so hard that I think it might fly out.

I remember what I did to him and guilt hits me like a tidal wave. I ruined this man's life. I have this urge to run out of his store and never return. My throat slowly dries up as I muster out words. "I'm sorry about…" Louis looks at me, his eyes flashing.

"No need to apologize." He says lightly. Louis gives me a reassuring look. "It's fine. Things happen." He shrugs his shoulders causally.

I smile at this, I can't help but to be shocked that he isn't yelling and screaming at me to leave the store.

How did he get a bakery? I ponder. Electricians don't make much. I think of Christian and I remember him mentioning Louis taking loans from his stepsister.

"So you own a bakery now?" I say curiously.

Louis shakes his head. "No. My sister does. She's letting me run it." Louis answers precisely.

"So are you okay?" I ask him. "I mean I know getting fired must have been a burden on you."

Louis's reassuring expression never changes. "It was at first. But thankfully I have family support." He says.

I remember Christian talking about a possible lawsuit. "Are you still suing Christian Grey for firing you?"

Louis shakes his head. "I was. But the chances of me winning is zero. So I just moved on." He explains.

How is he not upset? I question in my head. It is not possible for a person to be this even tempered about life. I lightly inhale and exhale, hoping that Louis's thoughts about me were good. In the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of a glaring Sydney. We both exchange a look at each other. The girl hates me. If looks could kill. Her brown eyes are full of disdain and contempt towards me. Her body language is screaming at me to leave.

I break the exchange and I turn back to Louis. He doesn't seem to notice his daughter fiercely glaring at me.

I keep the conversation going. "Um...this place is beautiful."

"Thank you, Ms. Steele. It's one of my sister's best works." Louis remarks. I gaze at him, everything about him is charming. He is fetchingly handsome. I bet women is attracted to him like a magnet. Just like Christian.

"I'll take the vanilla buttercream." I mutter.

"Good choice." Louis says gently.

With that, he prepares to give me the vanilla buttercream cake. Once he gives me the cake, I pay twenty dollars and he gives me my receipt. Louis flashes me a warm grin. "Thanks for the talk, Ms. Steele. It was nice to see you again."

I blush. He is so kind. So nice. So not Christian.

"It's Anastasia." I whisper. "I like to be called Ana."

Louis nods. "Oh, cool. Anastasia is a pretty name." He compliments.

I smile flustered. "Thank you, Louis." At that moment, I realize that I'm not as hollow anymore. I feel something filling up inside of me that is powerful and overwhelming. I turn to the entrance door, my body buzzing with emotions.

"Have a nice day, Ana!" Louis shouts out at me as I walk out the door.

_**Next chapter will come soon. Review and thoughts. **_


	7. Chapter 7

It begins to lightly rain as I head towards the nearby cafe. That's when I see Christian Grey standing next to a little florist shop. He looks stunningly handsome as he stands by a large basket of roses. He is smiling at me, his eyes following my movement.

My heart jumps into my throat. I see that he is wearing his usual business suit, despite it being the weekends, but he has a lavish bag with him.

"Ana," He walks over to me, grinning as if he won a prize. "I need to talk you."

"How did you…" I stop myself from asking that dumb question. Of course, he tracked my cell phone and was stalking me as he did in the beginning.

No. No. I didn't want to see him. But my body freezes. Christian approaches me with a wide grin. "Ana, I have the Parenting Plans papers with me and I would like to discuss the terms with you in the cafe." His voice is blunt and grave. He wasn't taking no for an answer.

My heart cracks. I exhale softly. This day was coming, might as well go headfirst. I nod agreeingly and we head into the cafe. It is a lovely cafe that is small, but quaint. I order myself a French Vanilla mocha coffee and Christian orders nothing.

We both sit at a small table near the large window. Christian pulls out a stack of papers from his bag and puts them on the table.

"You look like you gained weight. You haven't been eating, haven't you?" Christian studies me.

I ignore his comment, waiting for him to start the conservation.

He is straight to business. "Ana, you will get three days a week with the kids. The children are in a stable and supportive environment with me. I have a job, you don't. I have money, you barely do. You're residing in an area that is thirty minutes away and I am not."

Christian doesn't give me time to speak. "You will get the kids for three days a week. The kids will primarily live with me. For a bonus, you can have them during Summer and I have them every single holiday. You get the kids for three days and you bring them back exactly at 3PM on the last day. Any violation of any kind during this visitation will be met with harsh penalties."

I shake my head. No! The kids need their Mother full time. "No, they should live with me. I am their Mother!" I protest, keeping my voice low to not disturb the customers. Fury overflows through me. I will not have the kids just for the Summer, but not during the holidays. I want them every single day.

I think of a better plan. I understand Christian wants time with Teddy and Phoebe, but his deal is off balanced.

"I get the kids full time with them coming to you during the weekends, half of the summer, and breaks," I affirm. I don't know where this energy is coming from. I feel like I'm packed on adrenaline.

Christian gives me a cold glare. Oh crap, I made him mad.

"You don't want the kids to be with their Father?" Christian accuse.

I shake my head. "No, I want our kids not to be exposed to all of this. Children need their Mother."

"They need their Father too." He admonishes.

"Don't you think they will find it odd that they only see Mommy on certain days when they see Daddy all the time? We both raised them together. Think about the effects this will have on the kids!"

Christian rolls his eyes at me as if I was a petulant child. "Ana, I already have taken the liberty to explain this to the kids. Teddy and Phoebe are still toddlers. They are more adaptable right now and they understand."

My mouth drops open. "Why did you say?" I snap, clutching my fists in anger.

"I said Mommy doesn't love Daddy anymore and that they will see Mommy less often." Christian's voice is cruel, completely devoid of empathy.

I feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I do my best to fight them. "Christian, that's awful!" I scold. "The kids should be kept out of this!"

"It's the truth." He replies frankly. "I don't like lying to the kids." He puts his attention back onto the papers. "You will be served the divorce papers. I would like this to be uncontested so this will be faster." Christian says bluntly.

At this point, I can't say I don't want a divorce anymore. If there was a speck of hope of rebuilding our marriage, I would take it within a second. I want him to love me and I want our family together. Kate's words echo in my mind. I need to wake up and realize that there is no hope.

"Christian," I make sure my voice is firm. "I am their Mother. Perhaps we should do 50/50. The kids live with me most of the week. They will come to you on the weekends and they spent half of the summer with you. For example, you get the kids on June 10 and you bring them back to me on July 15. We could all spend holidays like Christmas and Thanksgiving together."

"Ana," Christian's voice becomes menacing. "Are you really trying to take my kids away?"

"No, Christian. I am not. I am trying to split our time together equally. Me getting the kids for three days is unreasonable! Teddy and Phoebe are very young and they need their Mother! We're not a lovesick couple anymore, we are parents. We are grown adults with responsibilities." I reason.

Christian rolls his eyes. "Ana, you don't have a job." He points out. "You have no place to call home. You have nothing. Do you really think the court will let two children be with their jobless and homeless Mother?"

I frown. He has a point. "I'm planning on getting a job." I say. I did have an English degree and work experience at the company.

Christian glares at me sinisterly. "Anastasia, you should be thankful that I'm not going to go for sole custody. I was going to. But, lucky for you, I think the kids should see you. Don't think I want the kids to be motherless. But they need someone who can actually care for them. You can't provide them a stable life. You're going around chatting with other men, you have no job or income, and you're living off your friend."

I suppress the urge to roll my eyes. I did not want this discussion to turn into an argument.

"Christian, I am not going to agree to this. We should type out another document that will benefit all of us. Me, you, and the kids. You're right, I don't have a job, but I will get one. Kate is helping me and she is helping me with everything."

Christian flashes with predatory rage. His lips form a dark scowl. "Ms. Steele, I'm going to make sure you lose everything. All of the money I gave you will be returned to me. Those credit cards I gave you will be mine and all of the gifts I gave you needs to be returned and paid back."

Christian appears deep in thought. "I spent a car on you, I spent a house on you. You better learn how to work so you can pay me back to the fullest."

Then another idea pops into his mind. His face softens as he lays his eyes on me. His eyes are steely and hardened. "Anastasia, come home with me. I want you home. I want you." His voice is desperate, hurt, but still demanding.

He lowers his voice as he leans closer to me. "I want you and me to be in the Playroom together." His cool hand touches my cheek. Electricity jolts through me, I feel my body betraying me. Dear God, his change in moods gives me whiplash. I know he is just trying to distract me. But it feels so good. It's like there is another person touching me.

"You're biting your lip." He notes.

I let out a soft giggle.

Yes. Yes. Yes. This is what I want. I want him. I want him. Sexy and nice Christian. I feel my body beginning to dissolve inside. I gaze in Christian's silver eyes longingly.

But that tiny part of me suddenly explodes inside of me. It is screaming and yelling in protest. Lashing out and attacking all of my feelings. I jerk out of Christian's grip. The electricity vanishes instantly.

Christian frowns bitterly. "Don't make things difficult, Anastasia." He whispers huskily.

I ponder to myself. This isn't love. I examine his handsome face, but all I see is possessive and rage. I love him, but I hate his possessive nature. Louis enters my mind. He's different. Vastly different from Christian. When I think of him, I can't help but associate him to warm bread. He had this ability to make me feel warm inside like there was a small fireplace inside of me that he lights up. When I think of Christian, all I see is money, control, and business. A man that is immensely handsome, a man that is successful and devoted. A man that is controlling and authoritative.

My mind goes on a journey, I think of all of our good moments and bad moments. The day I left him. The day he whipped me and how fed up I was. The day I learned my personal information was in his hands, the day I learned his disturbing secret.

Does Louis have a dark past? He is divorced with four children. I suppose that is a dark past. But he seems, at least from my interaction from him, to be a good-natured and likable person. I love Christian because of his direct and domineering personality. I like Christian because of his no-nonsense nature, he takes no shit from anyone. Louis isn't a coward, but he lacks the authority Christian possesses. I discover there are distinct, different effects on me when I am near each man. Louis is in his own category; warmth, brightness, kindness, and softness. Christian is the polar opposite of him, I always associate Christian with intensity, electricity, beauty, and lust. Does Christian even love me? Did he ever? Emotion rushed through me. Has Teddy and Phoebe been in a loveless marriage? I hate to admit it, but now I believe yes. Louis's kindness may not be romantic love for me, but he did unintentionally help me pry off my rose colored glasses.

Everything Christian is doing is unacceptable.

"Christian," Strength grows inside of me. "You and I will discuss this. I will get the kids. You can try any dirty trick you want. You better remember that I have more dirt on you than any other person does!" I flinch at my own threaten. I never imagined myself threatening Christian Grey. Christian's face is chilling. "Oh, really. You're really putting on a show, Ms. Steele." There is underlying teasing in his voice. I ignore his tone. "Christian, tomorrow, we will meet up and discuss a brand new Parenting Plan. The kids need both of us. Not just you and not just me. I am not trying to strip you out of their lives. They need both of us."

Christian glowers at me. "Anastasia, you're really being unreasonable. You always were a challenging woman." He rebukes.

I finish my mocha coffee, I needed to leave. I'll get Kate's coffee another time. I get up and walk off. Christian follows me, but I ignore him. Without giving him a glance, I toss my empty cup into the trash and walk out of the cafe. The cold rain hits my face. Christian grabs my shoulder gingerly. "Ana, we're not done yet." He whispers harshly. I pull away, scanning to see if people are watching. I see several people giving us curious glances, but everyone else is minding their own business.

When I turn back to Christian, he isn't looking at me. He is looking at The Baking Corner.

My heart skips a beat. "Christian.." I start.

Christian looks down at me coldly. "So that's why you're acting like this. Reckless and irrational. Him?" He inquires. He has the expression of an intimidated predator.

"Louis has nothing to do with me or our issues." I defend. My voice comes out ever so fierce.

"I could buy his little bakery," Christian says.

"No!" I say. "Leave him alone! Focus on me and the kids!"

Christian rolls his eyes at me. "Ana, just come home. Forget all of this and just come home. Stop being a kid and come here to be your family!" He snarls. Christian darts a scornful glance at the bakery. "Keep your mind straight, Anastasia!"

"Christian, stop." I say frustrated.

"I want our next meeting to be there." Christian states.

"No!" I snap.

Christian looks like he wants to argue, but he has a change of heart. "Well you could come home and talk about it." His eyes dances with lust.

I glare at him. "No. Cafe. That's where we will be. If not, we are not going to discuss anything." I insist. I do not wait, I hurry away from Christian and rush to the car. I only turn back once to see Christian slowly pacing towards me. I hop into the car, putting the cake in the passenger seat. As I start up the car, I catch a glimpse of a glaring Christian standing in front of The Baking Corner. His glare is to me, his back pressed against the glass. I don't see Louis, instead, I see a young blonde woman at the counter, serving customers. I drive off in a haste.

* * *

"Where's my coffee?" Kate demands when I enter the kitchen. Kate is in the dining room, putting down a plate of chicken nuggets on Ava's highchair. Ava is playing with her dolls on the kitchen floor.

I'm breathless. "I just had a meeting with Christian."

Kate's eyes light up with alarm. "Excuse me?" She gasp.

"He and I spoke about a Parenting Plan. He talked about me getting the divorce papers soon."

Kate sighs. "Dear God. Are you meeting up with him again?" She quickly adds. "If you are, bring Elliot with you."

"I'm fine. We talked. It wasn't a great talk, but it was a talk." Kate picks up Ava and puts her in the highchair.

"So what happened?"

"Christian wanted me to have three days with the kids." Kate's face simmers with redness.

"Are you kidding me?" She clenches her teeth in anger. "What kind of a man doesn't want his own kids to be with their Mom!" Kate vents.

"Calm down," I placate. "I said no. We are going to discuss it tomorrow."

Kate doesn't appear convinced. "Ana, that deal is terrible!" She expresses. "Just plain selfish!"

I keep calm. "Kate, I am handling it. I'm going to talk to a lawyer about this and discuss every option."

Kate sighs, choosing to let go of the subject. "Well, I washed and dried your clothes," She sees the cake and smile. "Thanks for the cake. Anything else special happens?"

"I ran into Louis."

Kate blinks at me as she remembers who Louis is.

"Louis Reed, the man Christian fired?"

I nod. "Yep."

Kate examines me. "So what happened?"

"Nothing special, he wasn't angry at me at all. I was half expecting him to kick me out of the store when he saw me."

Kate shrugs her shoulders. "Well Louis is a smart dude. You didn't fire him, Christian did. Oh, speaking of which, is he still filing a lawsuit?"

I arch an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"Elliot. Christian called him and he was just spilling the beans about this poor guy."

"He's not. I asked him. He's not going to."

"I say do it," Kate's eyes flashes. "You should too. He fired you for no good reason."

I shake my head. "No. I want this divorce to be as peaceful as possible. Christian will have a fit if I attempt to sue or charge him. What if the kids never see him again?"

Kate shrugs without care. "Then the kids will get over it and will be focused on you."

"Kate!" I gasp.

"Ana, wake up and smell the coffee. You need to do something. The time for peace is over, it is time for war!"

"Kate, I am going to handle this my way!" I insist.

Kate sighs and shrugs. "I am trying to help." She mutters.

"I know, but I have things under control. I think," I sit down at the dining table. "I think I had an epiphany."

Kate arch an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to sign the papers. Teddy and Phoebe will live with me!" I feel courage growing inside of me. "I hate to admit it, but Christian's overbearing personality is just too much for me. I always thought he was just protecting me. But no. It was always ownership and control with him. He used my pregnancy as a weapon. He's using the kids as a weapon. You're right, we do need a divorce. We need space and time apart. We need to see other people." I ignore my cracking heart.

Kate smiles at me proudly. "That's right! Hopefully, after a few years, you can find a better man." She beams.

I blink away my tears. "I will. I will. For now, I'm going to focus on the kids." I proclaim. Kate beams and walks over to me to give me a hug. Her voice becomes relaxed. "Awesome. So just to clarify all of this was because some electrician came into your life?"

"Louis opened my eyes." I muse. Simply thinking about him gives me warmth. The warmth gives me enough heat to push the hopelessness out of my veins.

Kate's eyes widen. "Um...how?" She inquires.

I'm struck by that question. I personally couldn't pin an exact answer onto that question. Louis just makes me feel different. I know what I am doing is selfish. Being attracted to a man when I'm suffering through all of this turmoil. But Louis makes me feeling something that I can't explain. He makes me feel good.

"He makes me feel different," I whisper.

Kate gives me a perplexed look. "Hmm." She says simply. I push my thoughts of Louis in the backburner of my mind.

"But for now, I am going to talk to a lawyer about visitations." With that, I pull out my cell phone and I hurry upstairs.

_**Reviews and thoughts. Next chapter will come soon. Thank you for all of the feedback. Also, I should clarify that while I am acceptable to criticism, I do not tolerate ridiculing, belittling, and mocking in my reviews. If there is disrespectful language in the reviews, they will be promptly removed. I understand this story is popular and controversial, but there is no need to be disrespectful. There are dozens of stories on this website that can be looked at. I am okay with constructive criticism, but not disrespect. If there is an insolent reader in the comments, you will be banned and your comment will be removed. **__**On another note, I have read all of the FFS books and I'm making sure the characters are behaving the way they behaved in the book. I was not an avid fan of the books, I simply found them unique compared to most romance novels. Mostly because of the romance in this series borderlines on nightmarish horror between the main leads. Grey is abusive and is a borderline sociopath and Ana is emotionally dependent and weak-willed. I'm trying to blend this Ana in my story with her book counterpart and her film counterpart. If you watched the film and read the book, you would definitely notice that they watered down quite a lot. The film made Ana has some inch of a backbone but still is a doormat. So sorry that Ana is not easy to root for, I just want her to be similar to her book counterpart.**_

_**I appreciate the constructive criticism and I hope you enjoy this story. I am planning on updating this story soon. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**To clarify, it is best to read the source material before commenting. The characters are supposed to be the same as their book counterparts, (a.k.a.) terrible and emotionally damaged people. Read the books first and then read this and you will see what I mean. ****I hope you enjoy this story and leave reviews and thoughts. Please remember that disrespectful and insolent comments will be removed from the comments. For those who says this unrealistic, read the book. That is the point if these kind of books. The book itself is unrealistic because it supposed to be Twilight with humans. If you dislike the story, leave without a word. Have fun reading.  
**

When I enter the bedroom, I get my laptop to research lawyers that would help me. As I turn on my laptop, my cell phone blares.

It is Christian. Swiftly, I answer it without thinking.

"What is it?" I demand, not giving Christian a chance to speak.

"Mommy?" Teddy's curious voice makes my heart jerk. My heart lifts with delight from hearing my son's voice.

"Theodore, honey! Hi!" I squeal. All of my turmoil melts away. I just want to talk to him. I want to know how he is feeling.

Teddy is excited to hear from me. "Mommy, at Daycare, I made a friend!" He tells me enthusiastically.

Daycare? Oh my God, Christian never hired a Nanny again. I clench my fists in anger.

"How was Daycare?" I do my best to mask my annoyance.

"Awesome! I made a friend. Her name is Jade and she let me play with her blocks!" Teddy explains.

I smile at this innocence.

"That's great, honey!" I chirp. "How's Phoebe?"

"Good. She's sleeping."

"Awesome!" I squeal. I want to know everything that occurred previously. "Anything special happen?"

"Alot!" Teddy exults. "I got to go to a bounce house and we went to the movies!"

"WOW! How's Daddy?" I have to force myself not to cringe.

"I don't know. He's somewhere." Teddy answers softly. He then adds. "He's busy talking to some lady. I think it's a different lady this time."

My heart thrashes into my throat, my lungs compresses. "What?" My voice comes out shrill.

"Um..yeah." Teddy confirms, confused by my reaction. My mind races. Christian already has someone else. I think of Teddy's words, "a different lady this time." Holy shit! He has multiple women in the house! Is that illegal? Is it illegal to have multiple sex partners in the house with minors?

This further increases my desire to call a lawyer.

I'm desperately curious now. I wanted to know everything. "Tell me how many women, Teddy?"

Teddy takes his time, whispering numbers to himself. "Um...eight….well nine now."

NINE! Christian brought nine different women to the house. My heart shatters, the thought of Christian sleeping with another woman makes me sick.

"Do they all come to the house or only one comes to the house?" I inquire.

"When Daddy takes me home, there's always a new lady here." Teddy says.

"Right now?"

"Yep." Teddy replies precisely.

My laptop is alive and I click on a browser to search for lawyers. I type furiously. I keep talking to my son as I do. "What's Jade like?"

"Nice. She's cool." Teddy says happily.

I giggle at that. My little boy probably met his future girlfriend.

"How did you meet her?"

"I kicked her in the face." Teddy admits.

I'm taken aback by his answer. I wasn't expecting that at all. "Oh! Why?"

"We were playing kickball and I kicked her. I didn't mean it. I said sorry."

I smile at this. At least, my son has manners. "What happened after that?"

"She threw dirt at me and called me a "stupidhead." The daycare ladies put us in timeout. She was crying. When timeout was over, the daycare ladies made us say sorry. Then Jade played with me!"

I burst out giggling in amusement. I hear Ms. Jones call out in the background. She is announcing that dinner is ready.

"Mommy, where are you?" Teddy suddenly ask.

"I'm at Kate's house." I answer. I find a page for a child custody lawyer in Washington. An experienced attorney named Mr. Hudson interests me. He is broad shouldered man with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Can I come?" Teddy ask.

I shake my head. "I don't think Daddy will let you."

For now, I want to make sure I do not upset Christian. I want our proceeding to be civil. I know divorces can be chaotic and I wish to avoid that.

"But I want to see you." Teddy pouts. I put on a cheerful voice to lift his spirits. "You will see me." I reassure. "I need to go right now, sweetie. Mommy is going to see you and Phoebe soon. Don't worry. Bye." Teddy is still pouting, but eventually he does hang up. He doesn't say goodbye to me. Immediately, I dial Mr. Hudson's number and I wait for him to answer.

"Hello?" A deep, gravelly voice answers.

"Hello, my name is Anastasia Grey, I am currently going through a divorce and child custody battle. Me and my husband is separated right now and he has given me a Parenting Plan that I did not agree to. What should I do?"

Mr. Hudson soaks in my information and goes straight to business. His voice is knowledgeable. "Well, Anastasia, a parenting plan is a written document that outlines how parents will raise their child after separation or divorce. Now Washington doesn't typically use the term custody and visitation schedule. Instead, parents are required to create a residential schedule that is beneficial to the child's wellbeing."

I absorb his information like a sponge. I did not know much about divorce or custody battles.

"What did Mr. Grey suggest during the exchange?" Mr. Hudson inquire.

"He said three days a week. He added summer, but no holiday breaks. I didn't agree to that and I suggested two weeks with the kids between us. I even suggested half of the summer. But it seems like we are a stalemate."

"Well Anastasia, there are many important factors in Parenting Plans. You must be financially stable and emotionally stable for the child. What do you do for a living?" I feel like I'm being lectured by a teacher.

I hate that I have to be honest. "I ran the business of Grey Publishing. I...have been fired from that job by my husband." I say, sorrow crawling up my throat.

"Why?"

"Because I was talking to other men." I admit.

"That is a unlawful termination." Mr. Hudson states.

"I'm not planning to press charges as I want our divorce proceeding to be as civil as possible. I am planning on getting a job in the future. I have a English degree and enough experience to get a good job."

Mr. Hudson is silent for a short moment. This must be a baffling case for him.

"Mr. Hudson?" I say, seizing his attention. "Do you think we should solve this in court?"

"Parenting Plans is an agreement between the two parents that you both will submit to the court. Now I should clarify that there are two things you can do. You can either have a sole or mutual decision in this arrangement. In a sole decision, one parent has the authority to make decisions about the child's wellbeing. Mutual is when both parents make the decisions. From healthcare, education, and so on. Clearly, you want a mutual decision and Mr. Grey does not. Now, like I said before, a Parenting Plan is often made to not go through the court system, So unless you want to go to court, I advise counseling, mediation, or arbitration if possible. Do you wish to go to court to gain complete custody, if so, I would be happy to represent you."

I ponder to myself. I did not want to go to court to fight. "I just wanted advice for my case."

"Can you please clarify about your plans to me again?"

"Two weeks, the kids live with me and Christian gets them every two weeks. He will get them half of the summer and we spend all holiday together."

"Do you have any concern about your husband?" Mr. Hudson inquire. "Any concerns that he is a danger to the children?"

I'm quiet, contemplating if I should inform Mr. Hudson about Christian's BSDM lifestyle. "Well my husband likes to have multiple women at the house. He has an interesting sex life."

"Please go into details. What do you mean exactly?" Suspicion clouds Mr. Hudson's voice.

"Um…" My voice spills out of my throat without forethought. "Well he likes to dominate women," I say vaguely.

"Just women?" Mr. Hudson sounds skeptical. I quickly realize what he is assuming.

"NO! NO! It's not what you think, sir. It doesn't involve children. It is just women. Consenting women. Is that illegal? To have multiple women in the house?"

Mr. Hudson is quiet for a short moment. He sounds pensive. "No, Anastasia. It is not. Unless your children are involved in the sexual acts, meaning child abuse, it is not illegal."

I sigh heavily.

"Do you need me to represent you?" Mr. Hudson ask.

"Yes." I say.

Mr. Hudson's voice is gentle. "Good choice, Anastasia. When should we meet up and where? I prefer a place like a library or a cafe. I am free next, next week. We could meet up on Friday. I would like to keep in contact with you."

"Thank you." I feel reassured now. "Thank you, Mr. Hudson." Tears of joy flows down my cheeks and I hang up.

* * *

The very next day is a rainy Sunday. I sit in the living room, reading a novel after taking a steamy shower. I have called Christian many times to talk to Teddy, but Christian isn't answering my texts or my calls. I'm not afraid for Teddy's safety, but I am angry about the multiple women. How dare he have mistresses? I feel so betrayed.

I contain my turmoil inside, placating my extreme emotions with a relaxing bath and an engrossing book. I'm home alone. Kate is having an interview with an accomplished editor and Elliot took Ava out for ice cream.

The silence of the house mocks me. Friday seems years away. I'm almost finished with the novel when I hear the front door abruptly open.

"Christian!" My mouth drops in shock.

Christian enters the living room, dressed casually, but still looking handsome. His eyes are steely, glaring at me. "Ana, come home."

"You have a key." I breathe absentmindedly. My entire body freezes.

Christian closes the door and locks it behind him. He hurries over to me with a menacing expression. "I always did." He answers, stalking to me. His eyes are shooting blazing daggers at me. I have this urge to run away screaming, but I'm planted to the couch. My cell phone is upstairs on the charger.

"Ana, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He snarls at me.

"Who's watching the kids?" I squeak.

"Answer my damn question!" Christian growls.

My heart skips beat and I jolt from the couch. Oh no! What is going to happen now? Is he going to seduce me or worse? If I have contact with him, my body will bow down. "Christian, stop!" I shriek.

Christian does. He stands before me like a statute, his eyes unmoving and threatening. "Why didn't you agree with my Plan?" He snarls. "Why must you be so difficult?"

All of my emotions are rushing through me. "Kate will lose it if she sees you!" I say cautiously. All I can think of is the children and the mysterious women fucking him.

Christian rolls his eyes in disgust. "That doesn't matter. Elliot gave me the keys months before. Kavanaugh needs to mind her business and stay out of our relationship. I have been patient, Ana. I have been away from you for a long time." He appears distressed. "Ana, I have been dying every second without you by my side. I have nightmares after nightmares without having you soothing me. I need you, Anastasia. Only you. Please, come home."

"No!" My voice escapes my throat. "Our marriage is over. I'm sorry, but none of this is love! You just want to own me!" My words are uncontrollable and I loathe them. I feel so much pity for this poor man, but I can't show it.

"Ana," He looks like a pitiful little boy. Poor 50. "Ana, I need you. I need you like oxygen. I need you, my love. You need to come home. I would have dreams about the Crack Whore every single night when you're not home."

"Christian," I take in a deep breath. "Christian, I'm sorry." Tears trickle down my cheeks. I did want to hug him, burying him in kisses. But this is the path of no return. "Teddy told me there are other women."

Christian's face falls. He looks like a deer in headlights. "Ana, those are my new submissives." He says frankly.

My heart breaks completely at that moment. I break down into soft sobs. "Christian, why?" I weep brokenly.

"I needed relief. I needed pleasure. I needed all of that to keep me sane!" Christian explains in a composed voice. "You know I need this. You know this. You saw the text."

"The text. You knew I was going to see it." I snivel.

Christian sighs ruefully. "Ana, that was not a sub at the time. That was an intern that eventually became my submissive after you decide not to defend our marriage. She was smitten with me and she seemed like a good sub. She is no longer my sub anymore because she found herself a boyfriend. I have subs, Ana, but that's because I need to dominate. But you are still my wife!"

Those words feels like a punch in the stomach. I believed I could change him. I believed I could save him from his dark path, bringing him with me in the light.

"How many?" I demand through my sobs.

"Currently nine," Christian says, annoyance growing on his face. "All of them are subs who all signed NDAS and the contract. They all follow the rules and they do not interact with the children in any shape or form."

I continue to sob uncontrollably. It takes time for me to regain my composure. I feel like I'm dying. All of the hard work and efforts we made together is over.

"Oh, Christian!" I bawl. All of this is crushing me inside and outside, my heart thumps in my chest.

Christian is quick to change the subject. "Teddy and Phoebe are crying for you! They want you home! Come home!" I cry harder from hearing my children's names. I miss them so much. I did want to see them. I blink away my tears, Christian is glaring at me, awaiting my answer.

Before I could do anything, Christian lunges at me, lust burning in his eyes. His lips touch mine, sending down volts through my stiff nerves. All of the passion fuels my body, I could feel myself on the edge of an orgasm.

"Christian," I pull away. No! No! I want this. I do. But this is wrong. Not now. "We are still getting a divorce," I say.

Christian narrows his eyes at me coldly. "You don't love me anymore." He says as if it was a fact.

My heart jumps into my throat, a sharp gasp escapes my throat. "NO! NO! I just do not want to be married anymore. This is too much!"

"Don't overthink this." With that, Christian heads into the kitchen. I find myself following like a shadow. He scavenges through the kitchen cabinets. "We need to talk about this with a meal. You look like you haven't been eating lately." I look down at my waist. I realize that I do look slightly thinner than usual. I flush embarrassed.

Christian opens the fridge to pull out leftover pot roasts from yesterday's dinner. He scowls at it, it is cold and looks nasty because Elliot forgot to put a cover over it. "Looks like Kavanaugh needs to learn how to clean her own fridge before digging her nose into our marriage." He criticizes. Christian promptly dumps the pot roasts into the nearby trashcan.

"I can just make a sandwich," I say to stop him from rummaging through the fridge. Christian turns his head to me and I am shocked to see him smile. His smile is bright with amusement. "Ana, you always have to try to defy me." He whispers affectionately.

I want to feel happy. Happy, nice Christian is back. But all I can think about is his mistresses and Kate. I will lose it if I see the women. Kate will flip if she sees Christian. "Christian, you and I go to a cafe and talk."

Christian shakes his head. "Ana, forget about Katherine. Stop worrying about her reaction over little things. You're such a strong woman, but yet you let the smallest things bug you." He gives me a smirk. I imagine a beautiful woman gazing his alluring face and it makes tears rush down my face. He found better.

"You're biting your lip." He purrs.

I look down at my lips and I stop. "I didn't notice it."

"You don't notice alot of things, Mrs. Grey." He humors. I'm not in a laughing mood. "Christian, who are these women?"

Christian looks me directly in the eyes. "Kailyn, Valerie, Bella, Genevieve, Julianne, Aviana, Lillian, Jillian, and Megan. They are my subs."

How dare those women lay a hand on my man! Those women are sick for fucking a married man! I'm so angry I could spit.

"Christian, do you love them?" I accuse, unable to mask my fury.

Christian appears offended. "NO! Don't ask me that! You are my wife! There is a difference!" He growls. Christian proceeds to make a hearty sandwich for me. "There is nothing good in here! Elliot needs to stand up to his nightmare of a wife and get healthier food!" He rants as he cuts the crust off of the slice of bread on a cutting board.

He gives me a grave look. "Anastasia, you always disobey and defy me at every chance you get. The subs can't do that to me. They obey me. If I said jump, they would say how high. They know their place."

"Christian! You are fucking other women!" I snap frustrated.

Christian frowns. "Ana, they are subs. Not you." He looks at me as if I was a pitiful child. "Ana, you are so insecure when you shouldn't be. Stop overthinking everything. I have accepted that you want a divorce. Perhaps we rushed into marriage. Perhaps we should have waited years and years. Remember when you were pregnant with Teddy? I had to leave. I realized how deep we were in this. We haven't known each other for that long. Even now, we still don't." He smirks wickedly at me. "So after the divorce, we can try again. This time we remain partners. Eternal partners that fuck all night and day. Phoebe and Teddy are too young to understand marriage, so us being girlfriend and boyfriend will be great. Don't overthink this, Ana. We belong together."

I want to scream and kick. How does Christian not understand that sleeping with other women is wrong? His offer is tempting, but his actions are inexcusable.

"Christian, I'm not sure if I want to try again!" I cry.

Christian flares, he looks at me as if I had three horns growing out of my head. He appears deep in thought. There we are, standing in the kitchen, my heart quickens from the silence.

"Louis!" He growls through his teeth enraged. Jealousy blazes in his silver eyes.

I shake my head furiously, I slam my fist onto the counter. "Christian! Listen for once, no! Louis has nothing to do with this!" I raise my voice. "He has nothing to do with this!"

But Christian's mind is set in stone. "He's the cause of all of this!" He snarls. Sheer hatred rages in his eyes. Christian glares at me accusingly. "Do you like him?" He demands.

"He is very nice," I say, not wishing to say any rude about him. Louis didn't seem to have a bad bone in his body.

Christian trots to me, his mouth ready for a kiss. "Louis can't please you like me." He taunts. But I do not want a kiss. Not here. Not now. Not after learning all of this information.

"Stop!" I command. Christian freezes in his tracks. Hurt falls on his face. "Do you know anything about him?"

"No! I am only interested in the kids! Not Louis. Louis has nothing to do with this!" I insist. Christian arch his eyebrow as if I was stupid. He acts as if he hasn't heard me. "Do you know one of his three stepsisters gives him loans? Her name is Melissa Underwood. Louis comes from a big family of women and he loves to use them. She is a successful woman that allows her own adoptive brother to leech off of her. The man has four daughters and no wife. Do you know where his wife is?" His voice grows angrier and angrier by the second. " Maine! My people contacted her and she told me that their marriage was awful. So awful that she found love through online dating and moved all the way up to Maine." He flares. "He ruined her life!"

All of this sounds like nonsense. Of course, I am not shocked Christian knows this.

"Christian, why are you snooping into his personal life?" I hiss.

Christian rolls his eyes at me impetuously. "It's not snooping, it's investigating. My life goal is to protect you from harm."

I roll my eyes at Christian, irritated. His antics are giving me a headache. "Leave Louis alone!" I fume. "Why aren't you with the children?"

"They are with security. Teddy was crying about you. He said he's missing you. So as a Father, I felt like it was my obligation to get you." Christian explains.

I want to see Teddy, but I know me coming home with Christian will not end well. "Christian, I have plans," I say. With that, I hurry to the door to open it. "Leave, please," I say.

Christian glowers at me. "Are you trying to get rid of me, Ana?"

"I need time alone." I fume.

Amusement flashes in his eyes. "I haven't finished making your sandwich." He heads over to the fridge and grabs a bottle of red wine. "You need to stop overthinking every single thing." He scolds. "Sit at the table now. You haven't eaten anything, I can tell. You just need a healthy meal and you and I can talk."

"Christian," I start, opening the door. The refreshing air hits my face. "Kate will kill me if she sees you."

Christian rolls his eyes. "Are you afraid of Kavanaugh? Last time I checked she is not your Mother." He points to the dining table. "Sit." He commands.

I poke my head out to see if Kate is coming. From where the house is, you could see cars coming in and out. I didn't see any cars in the driveway. I'm guessing he is parked somewhere.

"Oh crap!" I see Kate's car coming. My stomach does somersaults. "LEAVE NOW!" I scream panicked. "Kate is coming! GO!" Christian's face falls, but he doesn't freak out like me.

"Goodbye, Ana. I will see you later. Act like you were making yourself a sandwich." With that, Christian hurries out of the kitchen. I watch him as he rushes out of the backdoor.

_**Next chapter will come soon. Reviews and thoughts. Also as I said in chapter 7, I will not tolerate mocking, belittling, or any form of disrespect in the comments. Your comment will be removed and you will be banned. If you do not like my story, that is fine. Everyone has a different taste. Go read other stories on this site. I am fine with constructive criticism, not insolence. I am not saying you must like my story in order to read it. If you dislike this story, leave and read another story. There are plenty to go around. I know this is a controversial story, but at the same time, 50 Shades, is controversial because it was a melodramatic fanfiction that romanticized abuse. But to be disrespectful is unacceptable and you will be removed.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Once Christian leaves, I'm at my lowest point. All I feel is sorrow, other emotion is purged out of me. Any section of my soul that was full of love is now full of aching hollowness. I feel myself being swallowed whole by the pits of despair and aghast. I sink to the floor, unable to stand. In the darkness, I can't get a sense that anything is important at all. I never felt this hollow before, this broken. I can't be broken. Not when I have Teddy and Phoebe waiting for me. I didn't know what to do. My mind drowns in sorrow. The future seems devoid of hope. I can see Christian playing dirty and stripping the children out of my life. As I plunge deeper into the darkness, I slowly begin to hate Christian. He distracted me, he gaslighted me, he made a fool out of me. He knew exactly what he was doing. The memory of when I left him, the day he abused me. He wanted me to a sex slave, a piece of meat that he could drool over.

I feel so dumb, so weak, so pathetic. I allowed him to walk over me like a doormat. I know he does this purposely, but I always had a difficulty finding the true courage to say no.

I sob brokenly on the floor, curling up into a ball of despair.

When Kate enters the house, she is professionally dressed, her blonde hair prim and straight. She hears my crying and runs to me with wide eyes. "ANA!" She gasps, dropping her bag and purse onto the floor. Kate spills to the floor, wrapping her arms around me. "Ana, what's wrong? What happened?"

I sob uncontrollably as I contemplate telling Kate. I'm worried about her reaction about Christian barging into the house. I know it's best to tell the truth. My mind considers the cameras that films this home. I have seen them during my time here. From pouch cameras to cameras at the front door, and baby monitors. There is no way Christian wasn't captured on film.

"Christian was here." I weep. Almost instantly a flame is lit in Kate's eyes. Her mouth is agape for a short moment. "Holy shit!" Kate fumes. She scans the area for any trace of Christian. "Is he still here? How did he get in? Tell me, Ana!" She interrogates.

"He had a key. Said Elliot gave him one months ago." I admit, keeping a fair distance away from Kate.

Kate stops searching and turns to me with an furious expression. "Ana, where is Elliot?"

"Elliot is with Ava, he went out for ice cream."

Kate rubs her temples. "Why did you just call anyone? Me. Elliot. The cops." She studies me head to toe. "Did he hurt you?" She asks.

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me." I sniffle softly. "He came and said that he was cheating on me." my words spill out of my mouth.

Kate gasps, she puts an emotional hand over her mouth. "Holy crap! Are you serious? With who?"

I contemplate telling Kate about his lifestyle. His wicked and sexually wild lifestyle of BSDM. At this point, I did not care for the NDA and such, I just wanted the truth to be released.

"He's cheating on me with nine different women!" I break down once more upon saying those cruel words.

Kate locks me in a warm embrace. "It's okay. It's okay." She soothes. I find myself crying like a small child in Kate's shoulder. All of my hard work and diligence for Grey is meaningless. For so long, I attempted to rescue him from his abyss of darkness. What did I do wrong?

"Tell me everything, Ana." Kate releases me and we both shuffle into the dining room. Me and Kate sit down at the table side by side. She grabs my hand and squeezes it for support.

"He came to the house. At first, I was scared because I wasn't expecting him to come. He was angry, livid at me that I didn't agree to the Parenting Plans. Then he talked about how many women he's been fucking. Nine, Kate! Nine different women!" I vent emotionally.

Kate's eyes waters. "Wow, just wow." She sighs.

"He even told me their names. All of their names. I can still remember them! He didn't even seem to understand that I was hurt. I always thought that Christian would change, that he wouldn't be so insensitive to me. But I was wrong. I was completely wrong," I break down into broken sobs as all of the pressure of this situation crushes me. "Teddy...I miss him so much. I just want to see him and Phoebe! But I'm afraid that Christian will freak out if he sees me! What if he prevents me from going there?"

I look at Kate through my blurry vision. She is no longer crying, only fierce determination burns in her eyes. "We need to go to his house now! He can't just prevent you from seeing your own flesh and blood!" She hiss.

Before I can do anything, Kate yanks out her cell phone and makes a call.

"Kate?" I start. Oh no, what have I done? I hope I didn't get Kate more involved in this. Please don't call Christian. I pray in my head.

"Elliot! Honey!" I take a long sigh of relief.

"Yeah?" Elliot says casually.

"Christian came to the house and made Ana cry. Call Mrs. Richards to babysit Ava because we all need to go to Christian's house and get the kids back!" Kate declares.

Elliot is quiet for a short moment. "Um...sure." I hear Ava giggling in the background. "Just don't piss him off too much, he's been blasting my cell phone for the past few days. He is just….enraged lately. I never seen him like this."

"Good!" Kate shouts.

"Kate, stop! Stop, please!" I bawl.

Kate's face reddens. "Anastasia, we are going to his house to get your kids! You have the right to see them!" She barks.

I sigh as tears flow down my face. I am not against Kate's idea, but I do not want Christian to blow a gasket. I have been with this man long enough to know what makes him tick. "I am working this out in court!" I say.

I sigh longingly. I am afraid of Christian's reaction to me arriving at the house. But I do feel safe with Kate and Elliot by my side.

I sniffle ruefully. I wrap my arms around Kate, burying my face into her shoulders. "Thank you." I mutter quietly.

Kate embraces me back. Her voice is a mixture of solemnity and compassion. "I think you should start getting your life together soon. I'm thinking you should take some therapy first. To help you learn how to cope with everything." I never thought of therapy for myself. I remember Dr. Flynn, Christian's Shrink. With all of my crying fits and my spiraling into despair, getting mental help does seem wise. I needed someone to speak to. Someone that will give me an unbiased perspective.

I decide that it's best to listen to Kate. Christian doesn't love me. If he did, he wouldn't be doing all of this. I still want this divorce and custody battle to be civil, but all I feel for Christian is contempt right now.

Energy soars through me as the thoughts of seeing my children floods my psyche. I feel like I'm going to explode from longingness. "I'm gonna get dressed." I announce. Kate is texting Elliot as I walk out of the dining room.

"Elliot is coming right now. Take your time." Kate calls out to me when I head upstairs. I spill into my bedroom, bursting intense emotions. I see my cell phone on the nightstand, once I turn it on, I see that I have multiple messages from Christian and four missed calls.

I frown at this. How dare he text me after he admitted that he is cheating in my face? I decide to multitask, looking at the strings of text and getting dressed for the trip.

The missed calls occurred when I was downstairs and was on vibrate.

The one thing I note about the texts is his mood changes.

_Anastasia Grey, we are going on a trip to Monaco. I'm sure going to a romantic city will fix your little mood. You don't have to be naughty to give me the hint. Let's just say my palm is ready to grab your firm ass. _

_12:01pm_

_Anastasia, answer the phone. I'm waiting for you to come home. The Playroom is so clean you can eat off of the floor. I have a little idea that will be so sexy. We may even have a little fun with the whipped cream if you are a good wife. _

_12:05pm_

_Anastasia, stop acting so irrational and come home. Stop letting Kate brainwash you! The children are waiting for you. _

_1:00pm_

_Ana, answer me. You are a challenging woman! _

_1:10pm_

_Ana, I am coming to get you. We are going to finish this. Kavanaugh will not save you. You are a grown woman who vowed herself to me on our wedding. You are the love of my life. You promised to never defy me. I trusted you to be my dutiful wife! _

_1:12pm_

He continues to text me even after he left the house.

_I have the keys to the house, Ana. We will talk. Enough with this childish game. We need to be adults about this. Answer me._

_1:45 pm_

_You should not be upset because I have subs, Anastasia. You know that I need to dominate. The children are not exposed to them. It is one woman once a day. I get them to sign my contract and they begin their lifestyle with me. _

_How dumb do you think I am, Ana? Do you truly believe I am bringing multiple women around my children? No. It is one by one. Those women are subs. You are my wife. My true love. You are different from them. You are my reason for living._

_1:55pm_

I slip into a comfortable blouse and pants. I want to text Christian back to argue with him. I want him to know that it is unequivocally over between us. I did not want to be his eternal partner. I wish things would go back to normal, but I know it will not. Never before has our relationship been so dire. I want nothing to do with him. I did not want to see him. I just want to see my children.

Impulsively, I decide to block Christian completely. I delete his number and all of his text. I feel a cathartic sensation exploding inside of me. This sensation feels so liberating, I love it.

"It's over, Christian Grey." I say in a firm voice. I wipe my tears away and wait for Elliot to arrive.

* * *

Elliot arrives at the house ten minutes later. Ava is a jubilant firecracker, hyper from the sugary ice cream.

"Mrs. Richards isn't coming. She's busy." Elliot informs Kate. Kate sighs heavily, disappointment heavy on her face.

I keep to myself as Kate and Elliot debate what to do. The conservation is short and ends with Kate concedes. "I'll stay. You go. Call me if anything happens." Kate orders.

Elliot faintly smiles and nods. "Kay, baby." He says. Kate gives Elliot a sweet kiss on the cheek that makes him chuckle.

No one waits. With my heart thumping in my chest, me and Elliot all climbed in Elliot's silver SUV. I feel like my body is melting, I could not deny that I am terrified of seeing Christian.

Elliot turns on the radio, listening to hip pop music.

"Everything is going to be fine." Elliot reassures me, starting up the car. I look up at him to see him giving me a compassionate look.

I smile. I slump into my seat, keeping quiet. I listen to the music, distracting myself to the impending explosion awaiting for me.

The car ride seems longer than it's supposed to be. I feel like I have been struck in this car for hours.

When I see the house, my heart jumps into my throat. The house that me and Christian raised our little family. The house where we were once a happy couple.

I shake my head when I feel my light emotions invading my mind. No! No more. This is over. I must break my promise to Christian. Years before I have vowed to never leave him. But now after all of the turmoil and heartbreak, I must break that promise in order to save us both. There is no point to our relationship. If Christian only sees me as a pawn. A trophy partner that simply gushes and dotes over him. I do not want that. I want a loving man. A man that will cherish me no matter what. Christian Grey seemed that way, but now my eyes are finally open. There were glimpses of possibility, but that was always overshadowed by his tyrannical behavior.

"Teddy, Phoebe." I mutter under my breath once we park in the driveway. Christian's cars are in the garage. I see no sign of Christian. I jump out of the car to rush to the front door.

"Ana! Wait!" Elliot shouts urgently. I whirl around to see him holding keys in his hand. "I got the keys to his house." He sprints to the front door ahead of me. I feel adrenaline rushing through my veins. Elliot decides to be polite first.

He knocks on the door, but no one answers.

He knocks again. "Christian, Ana is here. She wants to see the kids. Be cool about it, man." He calls out.

Elliot gives up on knocking and unlocks the door. The homely aroma of the house hits my face. I smell sweet vanilla blended with citrine and cinnamon. The cool air of the house is refreshing and welcoming.

"Mommy?" My legs automatically runs into the house, Teddy's voice is music to my ears. I can't resist running to him when I see him in the living room.

The look of my little boy's eyes is astounding. He looks like he is on cloud nine. "MOMMY!" He bolts to me with a beaming smile on his face.

Teddy throws himself at my legs and hugs my knees tightly. "Mommy! You're here!" Teddy squeals. He is bursting excitement. He is bouncing up and down, overflowing with joy. "Phoebe! Phoebe!" He yells out.

I'm sure Phoebe is upstairs, taking a nap. I scoop my little boy in my arms, smothering him with kisses.

"I miss you so much!" I gasp. Tears rush down my cheeks as I embrace him.

"I want Phoebe to see you!" Teddy pulls away, tugging my shirt sleeve. "She missed you too!" He urges.

Through my tears, I see Christian's smoldering expression. He stalks downstairs and to me. I brace myself for anything. Fury flows through me. "Christian," I keep my voice low and calm for Teddy.

"I am taking the kids." I say gravely.

Christian glares at me, his eyes blazing with simmering rage. "You're not. You're…" I cut him off, even his voice brings hatred into my soul. I feel myself on the edge on losing my temper.

"NO! We are…" I glance down at Teddy. He is looking up at me with concerned eyes. "Go play, Ted." Teddy seems to know something is wrong, but he obeys his livid Mother. Teddy scurries away from the scene, deeper in the house.

I continue my tirade. "NO! WE ARE DONE! WE ARE NOT A COUPLE. I DO NOT LOVE YOU ANYMORE. WE ARE DONE!" I never realize I have this much anger inside of me. It is unbridled and apoplectic. I am finally at my breaking point.

Christian is silent, his eyes are mixed with astonishment at my uncharacteristic wrath and outrage that I am defying him.

"Anastasia.." I still do not let him finish.

"NO! WE ARE NOT TOGETHER ANYMORE. IT IS OVER! GO ON THAT TRIP BY YOURSELF WITH YOUR FUCKING MISTRESSES! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

Christian's voice is menacingly low, his eyes predatorial. "You said you would never leave."

I can't stop raising my voice at this point. All of my primal rage is erupting inside of me. "I'M BREAKING THE FUCKING PROMISE! PROMISES CAN BE BROKEN, CHRISTIAN! YOU BROKE PROMISES TO ME BEFORE! I AM CHANGING MY MIND AND I AM NOT GOING TO HEED TO YOU ANYMORE. I TRIED TO BE PATIENT AND CALM WITH YOU! I THOUGHT I COULD HELP YOU! BUT YOU CHOSE TO HURT ME! YOU HURT ME IN SO MANY WAYS!"

Christian's voice becomes ominous. "Watch your mouth, Mrs. Grey. You're really threading on thin ice." He warns.

I feel an urge to flush, but I resist it.

"I WILL SAY WHATEVER I WANT!" I bark. "STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! YOU ARE NOT THE MASTER OF ME!" Christian takes one step towards me. Then he remembers himself and sighs heavily.

"You are such a difficult woman." He berates. I briefly look at Christian. He is like a small child enraged that he is losing his favorite toy. For long time, I imagined Christian is a handsome man trapped inside of a child mindset in an endearing way. But now, I see it as disturbing.

"WHERE IS PHOEBE?" I bark.

Christian rolls his eyes at me. "Lower your voice." He commands.

"NO!" I want to lash out. I feel like a caged animal ready to attack anyone. I never felt this savage before.

"You need to behave if you want to see the kids, Anastasia Grey!"

"IT'S STEELE! I AM ANASTASIA STEELE, CHRISTIAN!" I roar. I could tell Christian is containing his rage at me. From his baleful expression, I could tell he wants to spank the shit out of me. He takes a slow step to me, I take a step back instinctively.

"Ana.." He takes another step to me. I take a step back, shooting him a stern glare.

"I will scream."

Christian rolls his eyes. "No one will hear you, Anastasia. You know this."

I take another step back from him. I contemplate yelling out for Elliot.

"Ana, enough!"

"No, Christian!" I snarl. "I am done! It is over! I will file a restraining order!" I take a deep breath. "OUR NEW DEAL IS THAT THE KIDS WILL LIVE WITH ME! PERIOD! IF NOT, I WILL SCREAM BLOODY MURDER TO THE COURTS! I WILL TELL THEM EVERYTHING! FROM THE STALKING TO THE FILES, THE MOTHERLOAD, CHRISTIAN! TOUCH ME, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU SPENT DECADES IN PRISON! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET THE DAY I FELL INTO YOUR FUCKING OFFICE. IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, I WILL GRANT YOU WITH A RESTRAINING ORDER! ALL OF YOUR SECRETS WILL BE REVEALED TO THE PUBLIC!" I feel so much pride at this moment. Christian's face falls at my threat.

"I'M GOING TO SEE A LAWYER! IF YOU GIVE ME A HARD TIME, I WILL GIVE YOU A HARD TIME!"

I hold up two fingers. "TWO WEEKS, CHRISTIAN! TWO WEEKS WITH ME AND YOU. THE KIDS NEEDS US BOTH! THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOU AND YOUR JEALOUSY! THIS IS NOT ABOUT ME! THIS IS ABOUT THEM! PHOEBE AND THEODORE!"

I do not wait for Christian's response. I walk past him and rush upstairs. "PHOEBE! PHOEBE!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I spill into Phoebe's bedroom. She is soundly asleep in her crib. I don't waste time, I scoop her up in my arms, instantly waking her up. "Mama.." She croaks, drowsy from her awakening. I hear yelling downstairs. Passionate and furious yelling. It is from Christian and Elliot. I regret that I did not bring a bag to collect Phoebe's clothes. I know there are spare duffel bag in the house. I feel secure that Elliot is here. He is keeping Christian at bay.

"Calm down, Christian!" I hear Elliot holler. I can't hear Christian as he is yelling incoherently.

I hurry downstairs with a slumbering Phoebe in my arms. I wish Kate came, she could have put Phoebe in the car for me.

"ANA!" Christian roars when I pass by Elliot. He charges at me, red faced. Thankfully for me, Elliot gets in front of him.

"Chill, bro!" Elliot cries. The two brothers engage in another livid argument. I hurry into one of the bedrooms to look for Teddy. "Ted!" I yell. In the meantime, I search for a bag as well. I rush out of the room to see Christian coming at me. Elliot is doing his best to keep up with him. "Christian! Stop!"

I hurry away from him, going deeper into the house. I hear Elliot and Christian tussling. When I come near the Playroom, that's when it happens.

A woman walks out of the bathroom across from the Playroom.

I stand there dumbfounded. The woman looks at me with wide eyes. She is astoundingly gorgeous. She is young, looking to be in her early 20s. She is statuesque and sylphlike with an elegant figure that is similar to a model.

_Is she a sub? _I question in my head, my mind lost. I feel a mixture of emotions that I could not explain.

The one thing that is baffling about this woman is that she lacked most of the traits Christian was obsessed with. No blonde hair and no brown hair. She was a redhead with bright green eyes. Her hair reminds me of a burnt orange sunset. Her hair is curled and tumbles down her shoulders. She is shockingly clothed. I fully expected a submissive to be naked and obedient. But yet this one is free to go to the bathroom?

The woman breaks her eye contact with me, vanishing into the Playroom. I dismiss all of my negative emotions to focus on my children.

I hurry down the hallway, heading to another room to gather bags. "TED!" I holler. Where did he go?

I hear Christian coming for me, yelling at the top of his lungs. "How's Louis? Still leeching off of his stepfamily?" His voice is acidic. I ignore him, closing the door behind me. I find an empty room that was designed to be a closet. I see one dark duffel bag on the floor, all of my designer clothes are hanging above it. I snatch them off of the floor.

I hear Elliot's strained voice trying to placate Christian. They do not sound close anymore. I yank the door open, yelling out for Teddy. I'm not afraid of Christian coming for me. Elliot is protecting me. I march throughout the house, yelling.

"Mommy?" I hear his sweet voice from his toy room which is near the dining room. I spill into the room, feeling dumb for not looking into this room beforehand. "Come here!" I say sternly. Teddy obeys me, flinching from my yelling. I still hear Elliot and Christian yelling, but I do not see them. We rush upstairs to collect clothes. "Get your clothes and all of your toys!" I order.

"Why is Daddy mad?" Teddy inquires.

I'm not in the mood. "GO!" I raise my voice. Teddy flinches and releases my hand. Teddy bolts to his bedroom. I spill inside of Phoebe's room. Instantly, I stuff clothes after clothes into the duffel bag. I grab diapers and toys for her as well. Once I'm finished, I head out to find Teddy. My heart intensifies every second, I feel the air thinning.

"NO! NO!" I hear Christian holler. He sounds pained and livid. Elliot is doing his best to tame his brother.

I enter Teddy's bedroom to find him gathering his clothes. I'm impatient, putting Phoebe down and helping him. I jam in some of his toys and clothes into the duffel bag.

Teddy is puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"You're going to see Auntie Kate." I say solemnly.

Teddy turns his head to the door. "Why is Daddy mad?" He asks.

"I'll tell you when we go to Auntie Kate's."

Teddy blinks. "Can I take my tablet?" He begs.

"YES!" I say exasperated.

Teddy doesn't wait, he snatches his tablet off of his bed and jams it into the duffel bag. The bag is stuffed and heavy. I zip the bag up. "Come on!" I command. Teddy is my shadow as I hurry downstairs wildly. I catch a glimpse of Christian yelling at his security staff in the kitchen. Elliot is in front of him, trying to placate him. "Christian, she wants the kids. Calm down! Or else I'll call Mom and Dad!" Elliot threatens. I rush out of the house with Teddy behind me. Elliot never locked the door when we came out and I yank the backdoor open. There was only one carseat and I put Phoebe in it. I put the duffel bag beside her.

I climb into the front seat with Teddy, he sits on my lap, my arms wrapped around him.

I take out his tablet to distract him. I pull out my cell phone to call Elliot, locking the my door.

"Ana," Elliot answers, his voice hoarse. I hear Christian's booming yelling in the background. "Ana, I managed to convince him to agree to your plan. He wants you to talk to him."

"NO!" I say. "Come to the car please! I want to go."

"What did she say?" Christian says desperately.

"No." Elliot reports. "I gotta go." Elliot hangs up.

Fear invades my heart as I wait. I stare at the front door for a full minute. I wait for Christian to storm out of the house, angry and wrathful.

When Elliot comes out, I take a sigh of relief. "Thank you." I mutter. Elliot rushes to the car as if his hair was on fire. Elliot spills into the driver seat and immediately starts the car.

I see Christian exiting the house, his livid eyes burning. He looks so disheveled and distressed. We meet eyes.

I break our gaze as Elliot drives off.

_**Next chapter will come soon. Thank you for reading. Reviews and thoughts. **_


	10. Chapter 10

"Go play with Ava," I order Teddy once we arrive at the house. I'm shuddering, expecting Christian to be chasing me and Elliot. I feel like I'm on the lamb, I feel cold chills running down my spine.

My heart is thundering in my chest. Elliot unlocks the door, his movement is limp, he is clearly shaken.

Teddy sprints into the house eagerly, I carry Phoebe inside.

"TEDDY!" Ava beams upon seeing Teddy. Ava skips out of the dining room with a wide smile. The two toddler embraces each other tightly. The two children are peas in the pod. Teddy showcases his tablet and the two go into the living room to play on it.

Elliot's cell phone is blaring. Elliot is fidgety, alarmed by the sudden ring. He pulls out his phone. "It's Christian." He whispers at me with an uneasy look.

He doesn't answer it and texts him a message. I stand there motionlessly, trepidation falls over me. All of the madness that occurred in the house flashed in my mind.

I recollect the moment I saw that red-headed woman. She was unexpected, I never saw Christian having sex with a redhead. She was clothed, in a plain shirt and pants, and allowed to go to the bathroom. Perhaps she is a defiant sub that Christian will train to be obedient.

I shake my head to erase my thoughts on this woman. The only thing that matters is my children and all of the hardship coming at me.

It is a rainy morning when the divorce papers finally come, the skies are embattled within a thundering storm. I hear the joyous laughter of all of the children playing downstairs. I have been in a mellow mood, from all of the madness, I didn't expect to feel this much bliss. Ava is having a blast with her two new playmates. Phoebe is becoming as hyper as Teddy, running throughout the house with Teddy.

Teddy hasn't spoken about Christian, he is often playing with Ava or Phoebe or on his tablet. Having my little ones back just feels me with hope. I feel like I can do anything.

Four days have passed since the confrontation at the Grey house. Bizarrely, Christian has not tried to contact me. Of course, I blocked him. Christian only called Elliot once. But it was only about how he signed the papers, agrees with the Plans, and that's it.

I'm in my bedroom, typing on my laptop, I further research the local mental health center I have long contacted. On May 6th, I will have a therapy session with a female therapist named Debra Browning.

"ANA!" Kate pounds her fists on my door, her voice is ebullient and bright. "ANA, IT'S HERE! COME OUT!" She squeals. You would think she had found the Fountain of Youth from her enthusiasm.

Kate doesn't wait, she barges into my bedroom with a stack of papers in her hands. "You're free!" She rejoices.

In her other hand is a pen. She tosses the pen onto my bed. "Sign it! Sign it!" She encourages. I take the pen and I feel the heavy weight of it.

Time seems to slow down. This is finally happening. I could feel my soul etching out of my body, all of my emotions overflowing, tears swell up in my eyes. Every single nerve inside of me is electrifying. I am doing this. This is the day. This is D-day. I feel my stomach doing somersaults when Kate hands the papers to me.

Oh yes, these are the divorce papers. This is happening. My heart impulses as I make my fateful decision. My mind races through time and space as I touch the tip of the pen on the signature section. I feel like there are two sides inside of me. A side that is wishing to be free from marriage, a side that wishes to be liberated and single. The other side rejects the notion of divorce, desperately begging me to run to Christian. To be his dutiful wife and work through our marital problems.

I sign the papers, my throat dries. "I did it." I breathe in disbelief. A cold sweat drenches my back. Kate's smile is ear to ear. She seemingly reverted into a bubbly high school girl. "YES! AWESOME!" She bounces up and down out of joy. Once I am completely finished, Kate snatches the papers away. "I'll mail this for you," Kate gives me a curious look. "Are you still going to therapy?" She inquires.

I nod. "Yes." My voice is barely audible. I feel all of my energy draining out of me. I feel so light.

"I haven't heard from Christian." Kate points out. "Elliot even said he was waiting for Christian to blast his cell phone, but it's been silent for a long time." I sigh heavily. I'm disturbed by this fact. I fully expected Christian to find me. Perhaps I scared him off?

I doubt it. But I will see. I glance at the papers and I wonder if I should still meet up with Mr. Hudson. Reportedly, Elliot managed to convince his brother to agree with my plan and the papers are signed. I resolve that Mr. Hudson should be put on the backburner. I don't think I need to meet him anymore. This divorce is uncontested and the Parenting Plan terms have been agreed upon. All I have to do now is find a paying job, a home of my own, and in the meantime, go to therapy. That's all that matters.

I feel like my world is falling down. I feel so dumb for allowing myself to date Christian Grey. For so long, I thought his abusive ways was a unique coping mechanism. I recollect the moment he told me his darkest secret. He liked to whip brunettes who resemble his Mother.

How did all of this happen? Then I remember how.

Louis.

From merely thinking of him, I feel a liberating sensation. I contemplate what is this emotion is exactly. He is blessed with enthralling looks. I admire his good natured personality. His kindness to me when I was low. He was different from all of the men I have encountered. I want to get to know him. Now that I have signed away from my marriage and I am no longer committed, I wanted to see if a relationship with him would be wise. As I ponder, I resolved myself to befriend him first, see if he is compatible at all. I feel so secure where I am now, all I want now is a healthy sense of mutual love.

"Kate," I start. Kate is almost out of the bedroom, she whirls around to face me. "What?"

I flush, embarrassed by my emotions. "I'm thinking about dating."

Kate's eyes widens with shock. "Already?" She gasp. Curiosity paints her face. "With who, exactly?"

I open my mouth, but only air came out. Kate walks over to me and sits on the edge of the bed. "You're not going to online date, aren't you?" She demands.

I shake my head. "No. Of course not." I object. Kate takes a sigh of relief. I'm not shocked by this from Kate. She had many terrible experiences with online dating.

"Louis." I breathe. Kate's eyes widens with shock.

"Seriously? Why him?" She questions.

My cheeks flush. "I'm not sure. He just makes me feel different. Shy and weird. I want to get to know him." I admit. Kate gives me a supportive look. "Well if anything, you should wait. Wait until the divorce is finalized and everything is settled."

I find that reasonable. Perhaps I should befriend Louis. "I'm not planning on dating him. I just want to see how compatible he is. You know, I want to see what happens." I explain.

Kate smiles faintly. "Well as long as you're happy." She mutters. "So any facts about this man? You seem to really like him. Huh?"

I nod. "Well, he's kind." I say swiftly. "Very kind. I don't know, he invited me to eat with him and his family one night. He and I were just talking and the kids were well behaved."

"How many kids does he have again?"

"Four." I say precisely.

Kate's mouth drops. "FOUR? A single man with four kids! Where's the Mom?" She probes, her Kavanaugh interrogation skills kicking in.

I shrug. "Not sure." I admit.

"How old are they?"

I think about that question. Sydney looks to be either twelve or eleven, Olive looks to be ten, and the twins are four.

"I think the oldest is 11 or 12, I'm not sure about the other ones," I reveal.

"Ana, you may want to be careful. The last thing you need right now is baggage." Kate says bluntly. I nod. "That's why I want to get to know him." I insist. "He's different."

Kate nods, she clutches the papers. "Well, you know what, you're a free woman!" She exclaims happily. "The faster these papers are mailed the better!" Kate chirps. With that, she hurries out of my bedroom.

I look forward to my therapy session next month, but for now, I search for jobs. It's been a full week since I left Christian's house, I begin a job application for a job at Fairbook Publishing. It is in Seattle, nine miles away from Grey company. I finish submitting my detailed resume to the site and I decide to go out for coffee and I agreed to go to on an errand for Kate. It is 12pm in the afternoon, the little ones are all taking naps. I take Kate's car and I drive down to the Seattle. I feel so free, no Christian is looking down my neck. I remember Ms. Jones, Taylor, and Sawyer. I do miss them. I wonder how they are dealing with this. As I cautiously drive down the street, I see people going on with their lives. There is a giggling couple that are holding hands walking down the curb. The lady is madly blushing and the man is cracking jokes as they scroll. When Christian Grey enters my mind, I feel sick. I do my best to stop thinking of him, but it is overwhelming. I swear I could hear Grey yelling at me. All of our terrible moments reflects in my mind. The spanking, the arguing, the stalking, the controlling, the insults, the belittling. All of those moments I overlooked and believed it just came with the Christian's package. I was so wrong. I was completely wrong about him. I pass by Starbucks when I see the Baking Corner. As if the universe is taunting me, I see Louis talking to a young man at the counter. He looks so handsome in his uniform. He is broadly smiling, working diligently to get this young man to buy something.

I want to see him now. To be honest, I had no plans to see him today, but the world is giving me a sign and I want to take it. I park six blocks away from the bakery. Then a wave of shyness hits me like a tidal wave when I take one step to the bakery. I feel my face heating. Heavy hesitation washes over me. I did not want to say anything dumb, making a fool of myself. I put my idea of interacting with Louis on the backburner. I retreat to the local Starbuck to regain my composure.

I buy myself a cup of hot coffee with a swirl of whipped cream. I sit down near the window, taking a sip of my coffee. I ponder to myself about all of my turmoil. I feel a pang of positivity flowing through me. I have my darling children back, I am on the road of getting a job, the papers are signed, and now I'm on the road of a free life.

It is surreal not having Christian breathing down my neck. For so long, I have had Christian in my corner.

I think of Louis and I am overcome with shyness.

I drink my coffee, doing my best to increase my confidence. I wish I had his phone number so I could contact him. Come, Ana! Stop being a chicken! I bark at myself in my head. A simple little talk will not hurt anyone. I continue to give myself this pep talk for a full minute. Get this over with! I get out of my chair, drinking all of my coffee. I manage to summon enough confidence to walk out of the cafe to march to the Baking Corner. Every footstep feels heavy, my heart thunders in my chest. When I approach the Baking Corner door, I see Louis chattering with his coworkers as he hands a cake to the same young man. I push the door with both of one hand, the sweet air hits my nostrils. The Bakery isn't crowded, most of the customers buys their treats and leaves.

Louis turns his head to the door and our eyes meet. I open my mouth to say something, but I couldn't find my voice. I feel my cheeks flushed hot, and my stomach is twisting. My heart quickens in my chest, threatening to burst.

"Wow, he's taking my breath away." I think in awe. I have heard this line before and I never thought much of it until now. His eyes has a softness to them, there is something so welcoming in his innocent blue pools.

I do my best to find my voice, digging deep within me. "Hi, Louis.." I flush. I pray that he doesn't notice my shy demeanor.

He gives me a friendly wave. "Hi, Ana. It's nice to see you again." He says.

I smile, his voice sends heat into my veins. "It's nice to see you too, Louis." Curiosity overwhelms me. "When's your lunch break?"

"In five minutes." Louis answers precisely. He arch an eyebrow at me, an unreadable emotions flashes in his eyes. He is confused to why I am asking this.

I feel my mind spinning. "Well, I was thinking, on your lunchbreak, we could go out for a drink. There's a few coffee shops around here. Just a little outing." I say softly. I brace for his rejection.

"Oh. Really?" Louis appears perplexed. There is still a unreadable emotion in his eyes. My words spill out of my mouth. "You don't have to worry about my husband, we're getting a divorce." I say.

Louis awkwardly chuckles, his cheeks blush. He is taken aback. "Oh, I wasn't really thinking about that...I was.." His voice trails off. Louis quickly composes himself and he gives me a small grin. "A little coffee break sounds fun. Mind if it's the closest shop?" He asks.

I nod quickly. "Sure!" My voice is slightly high pitched. I sit down at a table, feeling surreal. I actually did it. When lunchbreak arrives, me and Louis walks side by side out of the shop. I can't help my hot cheeks. I want to tell him about my strange feelings for him, but I'm too shy.

Louis is the one that initiates the conservation. "So are things for you?" He ask casually. We walk slowly down the street, both enjoying each other company.

"Fine," I didn't want to go straight into my divorce and custody battle. "I just submitted an application for Fairbrook Publishing." Louis's eyes brightens with interest. "Awesome, my sister is interning there." He remarks. "Any job in mind?"

"I'm thinking about Editor Assistant."

Louis arches an eyebrow, a somber look takes over. "I heard Grey fired you." He says.

I frown, not wishing to relive that memory. Louis sees this and apologizes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just wondering what happened? It was in the news for a while."

I sigh. I usually do my best to avoid press. Of course, my firing would be exclusive on the news. I wasn't offended, just surprised by Louis's statement.

"It's fine. I rather not talk about it."

Louis smiles faintly. "No problem, I shouldn't have asked." We make it to cafe, Louis is courteous and opens the door for me.

"Thank you." I chirp. Once I'm in, Louis is behind me. I walk up to the counter to order myself a cup of sweet hot chocolate. Louis buys himself a cup of cappuccino and one chocolate chip cookie.

We sit down at a round table in front of the window. I catch a glance of Louis taking one look at his wristwatch. The hot chocolate is as rich as it is dark. I drop one sugar cube into it. Louis sips on his drink, his blue eyes shimmering from the sweetness.

"I heard Fairbrook is a great place to work at. They like to hire the best of the best." He says brightly. I arch an eyebrow at this, my lips curling. "So what do you think of my chances?" Humors rolls into my voice.

"Pretty high in my opinion. I mean you ran a business yourself!" His tone is genuine. He glances at his wristwatch.

I think of the Baking Corner. "So what's it like to run your business?" I feel so relaxed, the shyness has washed away from me. Louis smiles, he sits upright in his chair, beaming with subtle confidence. "It's great. I have a hardworking staff and business is booming." He exclaims. I think of his previous job, the job I got him fired from. "Sorry about making you lose your job." I apologize remorsefully. Louis isn't upset. "It's fine. Thing happens, thankfully I managed to get back on my feet quickly."

"Kinda have to, since you have little ones at home." I comment gently.

Louis broadly smiles at that. "Of course. They're the light of my life." He says this with great affection. For a second, I want ask him personal questions. Why are you a single Father? Why did your wife leave? But I hold back because of how inappropriate those questions are.

Easy, Steele. You're just having coffee with him during his lunchbreak. You are not on a date. I scold myself. I wonder why he accepted my request to go get coffee. Surely this is not a date with him, I'm just a pitiful woman with no friends. Perhaps that why he came, not of attraction, but out of pity. That thought dampens my mood. It makes sense, with Louis's good looks and likable personality, he can get any woman he wants. So why would he waste time dating someone as plain as me?

Louis's body language becomes casual, he is flashing me a charming grin. "So…" He pulls out his cookie, glancing his watch. "What do you like to do for fun?"

I smile. Beforehand, what I did for fun was have mindblowing sex with Christian and go on lavish vacations. I did enjoy reading, but I do that very little nowadays. I personally didn't have hobbies out of my marriage. I feel embarrassed by this truth.

"I love reading books."

"Favorite genre?"

"Romance." I bite my lower lip. Louis finishes his drink and takes a bite out of his cookie. I'm enjoying the nice moment between us. I feel more and more curious about this man. "You?" I ask.

"I'm not a bookworm honestly, I'm more into the mainstream media and sports," Louis admits. "I like to go fishing and play kickball with my girls."

"Wow," I think of all of his four daughters. "It must be interesting to have all four." For a brief second, I'm worried I'm overstepping, but Louis isn't fazed.

"It's never a dull day, I'll tell you that." He exclaims. I beam at him.

Then Louis looks down at his watch, this time, his eyes widen. "Oh, I have to go." He says urgently. Louis gets out of his chair, he gives me a sunny smile. "It was nice having coffee with you, Ana. We should do this again."

His smile is infectious, despite my dismay, my spirits are lifted. "We should." I quip. I finish my hot chocolate as Louis heads out of the shop.

I sit at the table, shuddering on the inside. So many emotions are rushing through me. I know at this point, I am attracted to Louis Reed. I feel something blooming inside of me. Whether it is love or lust, I'm not sure. But the sensation he gives me is wonderful.

I decide to go on with my day after that. I go to the local grocery store, getting all of Kate's requested items. I buy additional items, such as diapers for Phoebe and snacks for Teddy. It begins to lightly drizzle when I exit the store. My car is still walking distance and I hobble down the street. When I take a sharp turn, I find Christian Grey. He is walking out of a florist shop with a bouquet of flowers. I freeze in my tracks. Oh crap! No! All of the positive emotions I feel disappears instantly. I'm seconds away from running around the corner to escape him. But Christian is too fast, he sees me. "ANA!" He comes to me. He is wearing his formal suit, his expression is hardened stoically. I didn't want to make a scene. No, I do not want to see him. I pretended I didn't notice him and I hurry to my car. Christian stands there motionlessly like a statute. His menacing eyes are keen on my movement. I pass him, there is a chill cold between us that makes me shiver. There are no words between us, our eyes meet for a fraction of a second.

All I see is rage, betrayal, and pain in his silver eyes.

I break the exchange and I hurry to my car to be with my children.

_**Next chapter will come soon. Currently writing my other stories, so check them out. Reviews and thoughts. **_


	11. Chapter 11

After a long weekend, May rolls in and I prepare for my first therapy session. I'm a ball of nerves. I haven't seen or heard from Christian since last week. On May 6th, I dress in my finest designer clothes and I take Kate's car.

It is a pleasant afternoon when I enter Seattle, life seems peaceful, unlike me. I listen attentively to Kate's GPS as I go deeper and deeper into the city. Eventually I drive into a small parking lot with a tiny strip mall. I pull up to a brick storefront that advertises psychiatric services. I sigh heavily, there are so much pressure crushing me right now. I see the office, "Washington Community Mental Health Center," emblazoned on the glass storefront.

_You can do this. This is a good idea. _I think. I walk out of the car and I make my way to the building. The interior is tastefully decorated, it is open and free. I sign myself in, I feel as if the entire world is watching me. Cautiously, I go into the waiting room, snatching engrossing magazines to calm my frazzled nerves.

I read magazine after magazines, impatiently waiting for my appointment.

"Ana?" I stand up from the chair and I'm escorted to my therapist's office by a young blonde woman. She leads me down the corridor, Dr. Browning's office is at the very end of the corridor and the blonde woman opens the door for me.

When I enter, a sweet aroma of citrine hits my nostrils. The room is small, but cozy with egg shaped color walls. "Hello!" I turn my head to see a plump woman with short black hair and dark eyes, sitting in the therapist chair. I smile at her brightly. "Hello, I'm Anastasia." I say. I sit down on the couch across from her. The attendant leaves us be and closes the door behind her. Dr. Browning is dressed brightly, she wears a necklace of pearls that shimmers. I look around her room, there is a firm bookshelves full of family photos and herself.

"So how are you?" Dr. Browning ask me. She has a soft spoken, but confident voice. She already has my trust wholeheartedly.

"Fine." I squirm in my seat slightly. I feel all of my secrets boiling inside of me. I have so many. Too many to contain.

"So why are you coming to me today?" She inquires, her dark eyes locks onto mine.

My lips fumbles, there are so many things. I decide to discuss the most urgent thing bothering me.

"I'm going through a divorce." I admit.

"Oh," She pulls out her notepad and begins to write. "How are you feeling about that? Is there any issues?"

"Yes and no." I say gently. I take in deep breath to calm myself. "I'm sad. I'm sad about this marriage ending. But at the same time, I'm happy too. I feel like all of my emotions are on a rollercoaster. So much has happened over these past few weeks. I signed the divorce papers and so has Christian, but I just feel so emotional lately."

Guilt runs through me. "I'm doing something I'm not sure is the right thing to do." Dr. Browning eyes me keenly.

"What is it?"

"I'm attracted to another man. I went out on a little outing with him not long ago. But should I do that when I'm divorcing with kids?" I ask.

Dr. Browning is quiet for a short moment. She appears pensive. "It depends. It depends on the circumstances. Dating or being attracted to another individual is not uncommon in divorces. Usually most people wait until the divorce is finalized and then dates. Awhile others date during the divorce. Now I understand it is complicated and I'm not discouraging you, Anastasia. There is a reason why divorcees date during divorces, divorces can bring loneliness and stress, so being around an individuals that makes them feel happy is quite reasonable. There are people who want to start anew. Now I would advise you, to not date in front of your children. Make sure they adjust and cope with the divorce. This is why there is a moral and social controversy with dating during divorces, many believe the children are essentially put on the backburner because the parent prefers dating over nurturing."

I absorb all of her wise words. I tell her more. "Well, this man, he makes me feel different. We're not dating, I'm not sure if he is even interested in me at all. But I have a crush on him." I say honestly. "I am thinking of the children, as far as they know, I'm not dating in front of them. They have seen Louis before, but me and him are not even dating and I have no intention of bringing him around the children.

The thing is that I am attracted to him and we did go out on a little outing and we had a good time. I wish I knew what he was thinking, but I really liked spending time with him." I sigh ruefully. "I feel so selfish, I'm not sure what to do exactly."

Dr. Browning writes down every word I see diligently. "Why do you think you are attracted to him?"

I flush, thinking of the right words. "He's handsome, kind, and generous. He's so different from my ex husband. He's like a breath of fresh air. He opened my eyes to the world and helped me climbing out of my marriage." I reveal, my words giving me a catachic sensation.

"He sounds like a good man."

I smile fondly. "He is," Then I frown. "But he has baggage. Both of us has baggages technically, but he has four children and is a single Father."

Dr. Browning blinks confused. 'What's wrong with that?"

I shrug nonchalantly. "Nothing, I suppose. It's just odd. Not a dealbreaker to be honest, but still strange."

Dr. Browning finishes writing down my statement and eyes me from head to toe. I feel like she has X ray vision and is currently looking straight through me. "Anastasia," Her voice is serious. "How was your marriage if you mind me asking?"

She urgently adds. "Don't worry, everything you tell is confidential."

My lips quiver as my words spills out of me. "Well, me and Christian has this crazy story to how we got together. We met during an interview and we dated for a short time before getting married. We have two children together and now we're getting a divorce."

My chest heaves up and down. "Christian was controlling. Very controlling. Possessive. He never liked me talking to other men or anything. When we met, he wanted a different kind of relationship. A BSDM relationship. I was his sub and he was my dom basically. But BSDM during the first weeks of our relationship was harsh, I learned BSDM was not for me. Christian would hurt me. Leaving me in tears and not giving emotional support. I left him at one point, he spanked me hard during one of our sex sessions and I had enough. Christian liked to inflict pain onto me. Real and physical pain." I watch as horror flashes in Dr. Browning's eyes. Partially, I fear that this will harm Christian legally, but I still go on with my story. I make sure not to reveal every minor detail as I still want Christian to remain in the children's lives.

"He would get so jealous and controlling at times, it's unbearable. I felt like he was crushing me and holding me hostage sometimes. We had major arguments throughout our relationship, we would scream and yell at each other. But we would always make up, so I just let everything go. It was just easy to do that. But the fights kept coming, but we would always make up over and over again. It was like a cycle. When I became pregnant with our son, he walked out on me. He didn't want to share me, he thought having a baby would take all of my attention off of him," A tear drips down my cheek when I remember that heartbreaking moment. I wipe my cheek as I continue. "But he came back and everything seemed fine. Everything was perfect. We had Teddy, then Phoebe. We were living the American dream. But then everything went downhill and here we are."

Tears trickle down my cheeks as sorrow invades my heart. "I thought I could change him. I thought I could bring him into the light with me. When we met, he told he was dark and brooding. That he had no heart. That he needed to inflict pain onto others for his own pleasure and control. He grew in a terrible home, his Mother being addicted to drugs and he was beaten by her pimp. He was given the short stick in life and didn't know how to cope with it. When he was a teen, he was in a bad place, he came across this woman. A disgusting woman named Elena, who raped him, getting him into BSDM. I had so sympathy for him. He was a lost boy trapped in a man's body. I thought I could help him realize he wasn't a monster. I fell in love with him and I believed it was my job to change and fix him. I felt like it was my obligation." I open my mouth to continue, but Dr. Browning cuts me off.

"May I interject?" She asks boldly. Alarm is printed on her pale face. "Ana, listen to me." She speaks to me in a slow but collected voice. "It is never your job to change or fix your partner. Having to do so is not romantic. Your partner must be willing to change and better themselves on their own. If your partner is influenced by you, they aspire to be a better person because of you, that is different. But if the entire structure of your relationship is for you to be required for that partner to feel whole again, if your relationship is based on a one-sided need, then your relationship is destined to be doomed." Her words are sharp, but she still manages to maintain an underlying gentleness in her voice.

"It is nice that you want to help Christian, but has Christian himself bettered him and changed because of your efforts?"

I ponder on that question. No. He never stopped being possessive, he never stopped being controlling, he never stopped being cruel. He never overcame his jealousy. There were glimpses of hope where he seemed to have turned over a new leaf, but the next day, he would revert back to his old self. I remember when I was in the hospital, battered and weak. Christian, belligerent and harsh to the nurse who was caring for me. He belittled me as I laid weakly in bed. I thought he was being devoted and worried at the time, but now I saw that he was merely being terrible. I do my best to think of any change Christian made since we've been together.

He stopped whipping brown haired women who look like his mother. Then my mind reminds me that's because he was doing that to me. I sigh ruefully. "No." I admit.

Dr. Browning continues, sitting upright in her chair. "Ana, in these kinds of relationships, the partner that "needs" you to feel whole will drain you. You won't get anything in return and will leave you hollow. That's an addiction, Ana. Not love on his part. Those relationships are toxic and they never end smoothly. It is not your fault, your heart was in the right place. You wanted to help someone you cared about deeply, but you can't help someone who won't help themselves." Dr. Browning arches an eyebrow. "Controlling, inflicting pain, unreasonable jealousy. All of those traits are traits of an abuser, not a lover. Yes, his childhood is traumatic, but it doesn't give him the right to mistreat anyone. Love is complex but still simple. You need many factors for true love. But the most important ones are; trust and respect. Jealousy in a relationship is normal. But when you allow your jealousy to harm others and mistreat others, it is a problem. If a relationship has no trust, the relationship is baseless. There must be full trust between you two. Respect is as important as trust. Christian inflicting pain on you is not only disrespectful, but it is abusive and predatorial. It doesn't matter if that is his coping mechanism, he is still inflicting pain and suffering onto another human being. That alone shows he himself lacks self-control and empathy for others." Dr. Browning's lips forms a thin line. "Are you into BSDM?"

I'm not sure how to answer that. I did like the naughty pleasure, but there were times when Christian would weaponize sex against me.

"Somewhat. I do not like being beaten, like spanking or whipping. I did like most of the sex we did, but Christian would sometimes overstep the hard limits."

"Well Ana, then that is abuse. BSDM is a fine lifestyle if both parties are consenting adults. But if one person doesn't like BSDM and the other one does, then it is abuse."

I nod along agreeingly. I admire this woman's brutal honesty and wisdom.

"Do you feel like you're in any danger? Have you filed a restraining order?" Dr. Browning inquires, compassion flashing in her eyes.

I shake my head. "No. I don't feel like I'm in danger." I say softly. "Christian, despite everything, has left me alone. He signed the papers and now we settled on the plans. Hopefully, we keep staying this way. I want this divorce to be civil and peaceful. Christian hasn't bothered me very much."

I feel refreshed after Dr. Browning gave her lecture to me.

Dr. Browning shifts back to the original subject. "I believe your toxic relationship may be a cause for your attraction to Louis. Not to say your attraction for him can't turn into true love, but your relationship with Christian has been so damaging and draining that a drop of kindness could feel like a million things to you. From what you told me, Louis is a kindhearted, good looking man who makes you feel different. Can you please go into details about that?"

"I feel warm. I feel shy sometimes, sometimes queasy. But overall good."

"How did Christian make you feel exactly?"

"Electricity. He was so dashingly handsome that he was hard to resist. He made me feel excitement and thrill." I explain.

Dr. Browning nods solemnly. "I see. But did you feel that he trusted you, respected you?"

"Sometimes," I admit plainly.

"It should be all the times. Now, Louis and you are not a couple, but you clearly feel an infatuation with him because he brings a different wave of possibility for you."

I nod and smile. Her words make perfect sense. "What should I do?"

"Well Ana, your situation is not uncommon as I said before. In fact, this question comes up a lot for soon-to-be divorcees. Usually, most people say; "Not until your divorce is final." But in reality, life is not that simple. If you are still providing for your children and making sure they adjust, it is fine. As long as you are not being irresponsible and bring strangers around your children, it is fine." Dr. Browning gives me a reassuring smile. "Just take it slow and do not rush into anything." She advises.

Then our session is over. Dr. Browning glances at the clock that hangs across the room. It's been a full hour since we began. We bid each other farewell. "Thank you, Ana. It was a pleasure speaking to you." She extends out a hand to me. I shake her hand firmly, giving her a grateful smile.

"Thank you," I say sincerely.

As I walk out of the building, I feel brand new. So much wisdom was piled into my brain. I can't believe how blind I was. I get into Kate's car and I drive.

_**Next chapter will come soon. I am working on other chapters. I know this one is a bit short, but I already had this one completed. Reviews and thoughts. **_


	12. Chapter 12

I take all of Dr. Browning's words to heart and I decide to resolve myself to focus on myself. I am attracted to Louis, but I need to focus on me first. I feel like the best thing to do is to heal myself.

Perhaps my crush on Louis isn't a crush at all. "I believe your toxic relationship may be a cause for your attraction to Louis. Not to say your attraction for him can't turn into true love, but your relationship with Christian has been so damaging and draining that a drop of kindness could feel like a million things to you." That piece of advice has a profound effect on me. _Face it, all this man did was smile at you. He never made any romantic attempts at you. _I scold myself sharply.

Louis was kind to me when I felt low. Perhaps he just saw me as a pitiful woman that needed comfort. He isn't attracted to me. He feels sorry for me. Focus on yourself and your children. I do not need romance right now, I feel dumb for acting this way. For desiring love after being purged out of my marriage. Once I arrive back at the house, I proceed to make a to do list.

1\. Get Job, a job with a good or fair salary.

2\. Find Apartment, if necessary get roommate.

3\. Continue to go to Therapy sessions

4\. Get Divorce finalized

5\. Work with Christian on the Plan

On May 9th, I finally granted an interview from Fairbook Publishing on May 13th. I'm feeding Phoebe awhile Teddy is watching TV with Ava. Once I finished the call, I felt like my heart was going to burst. I desire my own place, I wanted to be independent, no longer living off of my best friend. Kate doesn't mind me and my kids living here, but I do want my own space.

Later that same night, I tucked in Teddy and Phoebe in their beds. I spent all night, searching for affordable apartments. The expensive ones are very tempting, I keep remembering when I was wealthy with Christian. I could buy all of the apartments on a whim. I have completely forgotten how to spend money sparingly. On May 13th, it is a beautiful morning that promises hope. I slip into one of my designer dresses, a creamy white dress, matching shoes, and light makeup. My interview is at 11am in the morning, so I make sure to arrive early. The Fairbook Building is a shimmering glass tower. I make sure to build up my confidence inside of me. I scroll into the building, the luxurious interior of the building is breathtaking. Upon entering, I hear soft classical music playing on the ceilings. It is similar to the Grey Building, but it is open and free. I see interns shuffling throughout the wide lobby. I see a pretty blonde receptionist smiles at me. I feel a sudden pang of self-consciousness upon seeing her. She has a curvy and willowy figure and appears to be in youthful 20s. "Hello, welcome to Fairbook Publishing." Her voice is a lovely soprano that radiates with professionalism. I walk over to the receptionist desk with a forced smile. I see her golden name tag; "Mila." I see other women and men meandering in and out. I was shocked to see that all of the women were not blonde. There were flaming haired women, brown-haired women, and black haired women.

"I am Anastasia Grey….I mean Steele. Anastasia Steele." I mutter. My cheeks grow hot.

The receptionist beams. "Oh, your interview with Mr. Hamming is at 11 am, it's 10 right now. So you can just sit in the lobby for now." She reaches her hand to grab a bowl of peppermints, she hands it up to me. "Peppermint?" Mila offers. I shake my head. "No thank you." I croak. All I care about is the interview. I quietly sit down on a soft couch in the lobby. I wait, attentively listening to the gentle music in the background.

I look at my cell phone to count the time. When it is 10:59 am, I'm approached by an intern. I freeze at the sight of her. My blood runs cold.

It is the mistress. The redheaded woman I saw at Christian's house. I feel the world slowing down. Her green eyes glisten, she is dressed professionally with her red hair tied into a neat ponytail. I see her name tag, "Stella."

"Hello." She has a soft voice that maintains confidence. She clearly knows me, her eyes speaks a million words, but the woman is good at keeping her composure. "Mr. Hamming is waiting for you."

I say nothing, my legs automatically stands myself up from the couch. Stella walks in front of me, escorting me into a long corridor. I see men and women in their respective offices, working diligently on their computers. I can only look at Stella. This is a small world, isn't it? Out of all of the people I could have interacted with it, it has to be my husband's mistress. I strongly dislike her. She is a homewrecker. She was sleeping with Christian even before the papers were signed. I feel hatred for both of them. Christian for hurting me terribly and this woman for being a whore.

"Do you have any questions?" Stella asks me, turning her head to me as she walks.

I do my best not to scowl at her. I ignore her, keeping my eyes forward.

Stella seems to sense my coldness, but still attempts to be genial to me. "I always get nervous about interviews too. I always have to drink ice water before I go. It just always help my nerves."

"You wasn't nervous about fucking my husband!" I want to scream at the top of my lungs. I keep my mouth shut, eager to get away from her. Why out of all of the interns, it has to be this homewrecker? I use all of my willpower not to cuss this woman out.

Mr. Hamming's office is the end of the corridor on the 14th floor. Stella is affable enough to open the door for me. I immediately think of my first meeting with Christian Grey. Mr. Hamming is a tall, middle aged man with curly bronze hair and big brown eyes. He has a smoothly shaven bread with a chiseled face. When I enter, there is a brown haired intern giving him a stack of papers. Mr. Hamming notices me entering and smiles at me. Stella and the brown haired intern both leaves the room.

"Hello, you must be Anastasia Grey." He walks away from his desk and extends his hand out to me.

I promptly shake it, flashing him a broad smile. "Anastasia Steele, I'm going through a divorce." I state. I make sure my shyness is purged out of me.

"Sorry," He sits back into his chair. "Well I am Mr. to Fairbook Publishing," He gets straight into business. "Now this interview will be 10 to 20 minutes, depending on how it goes."

Mr. Hamming sit upright in his chair, his eyes studying me to see if I was worthy.

"I have seen your resume and cover letter. You seem to be a experienced and hardworking woman. You got a promotion shortly after your first job. You ran Grey Publishing yourself." He sounds highly impressed.

I smile at his compliments. "Thank you." I chirp.

Mr. Hamming nods. "So let's begin the questioning." He begins. "First, a editorial assistant is known to be a very hardworking job. So how do you deal with stress, Ms. Steele?"

I take in a silent breath. I feel so small at this moment. "Well I've always been able to maintain a cool head whenever there's pressure. The last thing you want to do is to freak out."

"During your business, what was your biggest accomplishments?"

I grin at this, confidence flows inside of me, erasing all of my shyness. "Grey Publishing was a excellent business of me and my ex husband. We had several successful authors on the New York Times Best Seller, many of our sales were outstanding, and our E-book sales were very successful." I beam.

Mr. Hamming smiles, visibly impressed by me. "Well, Ms. Steele, I'm just going to say this now, you are the road to getting this job." He informs me.

Yes! Yes! I cheer inside of my head. Five minutes into the interview, I inform Mr. Hamming all of the details of my accomplishments I have made at Grey Publishing. I avoided speaking about my ex husband and I made sure to only spoke highly of my staff members. Mr. Hamming is completely engrossed.

It is quiet for a moment. Mr. Hamming appears deep in thought, I sit there with a racing mind. My heart jumps into my throat when Mr. Hamming stands up and extends his hand out to me. "Welcome to Fairbook Publishing." I am overflowing with joy on the inside. A happy gasp escape my throat, I snatch his hand and shake it roughly. "THANK YOU!" I squeal, unable to control myself.

"Your first job will be on May 17th, come early at 9am, Anastasia. Thank you for choosing Fairbook Publishing as your next place of work." I'm dancing on the inside. I never knew you could feel this much bliss. I scurry out of the office and into the corridor. I listen to the music with a smile, forgetting all of my troubles.

I think of Teddy and Phoebe. I wanted to spend the happiest day of my life with them. I pull out my cell phone to call Kate.

"Yeah?" Kate answers on the first ring.

"I got the job!" I squeal, exiting the building. The cool breeze makes my hair dance in the air.

Kate gasp happily. "That is wonderful! Great job!"

"Thank you, Kate. Mind bringing Ted and Phoebe down here? I want to have a little ice cream date with them." I exclaim.

"Sure, I can't stay though. I have an interview within an hour, so this drop off will need to be quick." Kate agrees.

"Thank you, bye." I chirp. We both hang up. I hurry down the street, feeling free. There is a small ice cream parlor that is six blocks away from Fairbook Publishing. I stand in front of the store, texting Kate the address. I feel like so youthful, so strong. Finally things are starting to lighten up. I scan my surroundings, expecting to see Christian Grey. But there is no sign of him.

When Kate arrives, Teddy and Phoebe are delighted for ice cream. Kate, of course, doesn't stay, giving me a sweet wave goodbye before driving off.

"Mommy, I want vanilla!" Teddy demands. I hold his hand tightly as he reaches out for the ice cream display. Phoebe is milder than Teddy, she doesn't make much of a fuss. "What do you want?" I ask her. "Chocolate." Phoebe answers sweetly. I go to the serving counter looking down at the ice cream. "A regular sized cup of vanilla, a regular sized cup of chocolate, and a regular sized cup of cookie cream ice cream." I order to a tall young man.

Me and the kids sit down at a table, waiting for our ice cream to be served. I can't stop grinning like a idiot. "Guess what Mommy did?" I seize the two's attention.

Teddy looks at me curiously. "What?"

"I got a new job!" I exclaim happily.

"I thought you already had one?" Teddy questions, he has a skeptical expression.

"I got a new one."

Teddy frowns. "But I thought you worked with Daddy." He says perplexed.

"Not anymore." I say honestly.

"Why?" Teddy takes on a somber look. "Where is Daddy anyway?"

I contemplate on what to say, I need to inform Teddy about the divorce. Of course, I'm not going to disclose it in public. "I'll tell you when we get in the car." I tell him.

Teddy appears skeptical, but once our ice cream arrives, he forgets everything. Phoebe is relishing her chocolate ice cream, scooping the ice cream into her mouth. Teddy chatters on about Ava and about their little games they play. It's been awhile since we have been out together. It is so different not to have Christian with us, but I enjoy the blissful moment.

We are not at the ice cream parlor for long. We are in there for ten minutes and then we leave. "Ted, Phoebe, Mommy and Daddy are not married anymore." I say once I get into the driverseat. Teddy and Phoebe are both fastened into their carseats.

Teddy squints. "What? Why?" He appears baffled.

Phoebe says nothing and looks at me with wide eyes.

"You'll see Daddy on certain weeks, but you will mostly live with me." I explain.

"But why? Why can't Daddy live with us?" Teddy probes.

I sigh, unsure how to explain this completely. "Well," I begin to drive. I ponder the right words to say.

Teddy's voice softens. "Are you and Daddy mad at each other?" He ask.

"Kinda." I say softly.

"I heard Daddy say mean things. You said mean things too." Teddy points out. "You and Daddy would yell alot."

I nod. "Yes," I'm impressed by my son's maturity. "So that's why we are divorcing. I don't like yelling and saying mean things." I say simply.

Skepticism rolls on Teddy's tongue. "Why can't you say sorry? That's what I did with Jade. I said sorry."

"It's not that easy. Sometimes Mommies and Daddies can't handle yelling at each other anymore. So they separate, meaning they're not married anymore."

I sigh ruefully. This is exhausting. "But don't worry, you will still see Daddy all the time. But he will not live with us."

"Are we going to live with Auntie Kate and Uncle Elliot?" Teddy inquire.

"Not forever. Mommy got a new job and eventually, we will live in an apartment."

"Did you get a new job because you're not married to Daddy anymore?"

I nod, not seeing a reason to lie. "Somewhat. Mommy wanted a new job, so now I work at Fairbook Publishing."

Teddy's voice becomes somber. "I miss Daddy. Can I see him today?"

I feel tears welling up into my eyes. "No. Not now. You will see him eventually." I blink away the tears. I can't afford to have Teddy see me crying.

"When?"

"You will see. You and Phoebe will go to Daddy's house for two weeks before coming back to me." I explain.

"Fine." Teddy mumbles.

I feel so bad right now, I'm thankful Teddy isn't being hysterical or difficult. Hopefully Christian and I will be on square terms for the children.

* * *

When the divorce is finally finalized, I feel liberated. I have worked long hours at Fairbook Publishing as an Editorial Assistant. I make sure to always evade Stella no matter what and I truck on with my workday.

It is surreal to have my name back. Our divorce was thankfully uncontested. There was no explosive war between us in court. It was settled in court that Christian would pay child support, $30000 in alimony, along with that I would be granted fair division of his properties and assets. Me and Christian have this odd relationship now. Once the divorce is finalized, Christian emerges back into the children's lives. Whenever me and him interact, it is short. I always have Elliot to make sure Christian doesn't lash out at me. When me and Christian are face to face, I say very little and Christian always speaks to me in a begrudging and clipped tone. He always tries to speak to me, but I ignore him unless he wants to talk about the kids. I keep a fair distance away from him at all. I barely look him in the eyes sometimes. Our relationship was tarnished and I didn't want to relive it. I didn't even have any intention of residing on his properties. I do not want anything resembling him. For three months, I searched for apartments so I could be close to my job. Thankfully, I was helped by Kate, Elliot, Carrick, and Grace on the way. They all wanted to pitch in and wanted the children to live in a secure home. Carrick and Grace gave me $36000 a month and Kate and Elliot gave me a check of $12000 after the divorce. Carrick and Grace vowed to help me with any money issue if I ask. Eventually, I manage to rent out a beautiful three bedroom apartment. When I moved out of Kate's house, there was no dry eye in sight. I thought my heart was going to shatter into pieces, but I knew this was for the best.

Our Parenting Plan was implemented, children live with me and they go to Christian every two weeks and half of the summer.

I have been going on occasional visits to Dr. Browning, she was like a Mother Hen to me. Praising me for getting a job and providing for my children.

For four months, life is peaceful. I work, I care for my children, and I always return to my lovely apartment with money in the bank. But I always feel like I'm missing something. When I sleep in my bed, I always feel strange waking up alone. I have this habit to try to grasp for someone's back. When I see a loving couple, I feel great envy. That's what I want. I want mutual love and affection from my significant other. I feel like I'm missing my other half. When the children are away for two weeks, I am alone with only my mind and soul.

I have long put Louis on the backburner. I have long learned that he is not attracted to me. He pities me and I hate that. I haven't gone back to the Baking Corner for months and I am sure Louis has forgotten about me by now. Now that I was in a secure place in life, I felt like it was time to date. I was off the market and ready to go. Unfortunately, I can't seem to attract men on a date. There are cute men that roam the Seattle area, but none of them allures me enough to want to date them. Honestly, they remind me, Ethan or Jose.

I have managed to convince Kate to put me on blind dates to help me get out there. I always contemplated the notion of love at first sight. I wanted to see if I could find someone compatible. I want to find my soulmate and see what the world has in store for me.

I had five dates in total and none of them ends well. Either the men are boring, egotistical, loquacious, or just doesn't give me attention at all. I never find them attractive or enthralling in any way.

It was one month later when I asked Kate to hook me up on another blind date at a restaurant. Kate was helpful in finding me a blind date quickly. She was a social butterfly and had lots of connections. It was during Christian's week one, so I had complete privacy. I was dressed in my finest dresses and I settle at a nice restaurant in Seattle at night. I have never been to this restaurant before. The restaurant wasn't fancy by any means, but it was tastefully designed and well decorated. It is very crowded today, so it takes me longer to be seated. There is soft classical music in the background and I wait for my date.

I sit there for a full hour alone, the waitress serves me a basket of bread as I scan the menu. I order a glass of water and I ask for more time to pick my meal. I wait and wait for my date to arrive. Kate never told me his name, only that he is fair-haired and he works as a journalist. She told me to look out for a well-dressed man with a white rose.

As I wait, I look at the menu, the food is delectable and mouthwatering. I resolve myself on what to order so I wait for my waitress to return to me. I pull out my cell phone and I browse through the internet to pass the time.

I look up after five minutes and there is no still blonde man with a white rose coming to me. I start feeling embarrassed. It didn't help that there was a flirty couple several tables away from me, making me envious. I have never been stood up before and I didn't know what to do. Should I leave? Should I stay?

I text Kate.

_**Kate, the blind date is very late. Can you call him for me to make sure he is coming? **_

Kate doesn't answer me back immediately. I go on to order my meal once the waitress promptly arrives. "I will have the spaghetti and meatballs with a side of mashed potatoes," I say. The waitress smiles faintly at me. "Alright," She appears apologetic, "Sorry about the long wait."

I shake my head and smile. "No, it's fine. Thank you." Then she leaves.

I continue to wait, my patience wearing thin. I start thinking of excuses for my blind date. Perhaps he is stuck in traffic, perhaps he forgot and is coming right now?

Kate finally text me back.

_**He said he is coming. **_

I sigh. "Okay."

It is a full thirty minutes when my food is finally served and my date is still not here. When my food is served, I give up on the date and accept that I have been stood up. When I look around for the last time, I gasp in shock.

It's Louis Reed.

He is in a nice looking formal suit, a scarlet rose pinned to his suit. Louis is well groomed and his hair is smoothened.

But he doesn't notice me at all. No. He is sitting at a table at least six tables away from me. I expect to see someone with him, but he sits there, waiting.

I'm guessing he's on a date too. I dismiss Louis from my mind and focus on eating my food. There are two times during my meal, I see Louis. When I get up to go to the bathroom and when I return from the bathroom. He is still sitting there alone. I begin to feel sorry for him.

Has he been stood up too?

My curiosity overwhelms me. I didn't see anything wrong with a little greeting before I leave the restaurant and sleep this terrible night away.

I finish the rest of my food and I sip on my glass of water. The waitress comes to me and I give her the bill.

I stand up and take back my credit card. I head over to Louis's table, contemplating on what I should say.

"Hi, Louis." I say. Seconds before I have spoken, Louis was texting on his cell phone. His head snaps up to me and his eyes widen with shock. "Ana?" He says, his friendly smile faintly appears. "Hey, how are you?" He says, his face is contorted with concentration. He clearly has something on his mind. Louis glances at his phone.

I feel like I'm invading his privacy. "Um...sorry to bother you. I just saw you were sitting here and I…" My voice trails off.

Louis smiles. "It's fine. I'm just waiting for my date."

"Oh." I croak. Then as if on cue, his phone buzzes. Louis eyes it with shocked eyes. "Oh. Maybe not. Well, okay." He empathizes dryly.

"What?" I blurt out.

Louis's eyes flashes. "Oh, my date isn't coming. So…." We both look at each other, our eyes locking on one another. It is as if time itself is freezing. Louis's face flushes and lets out an awkward chuckle. The chuckle is infectious and we both exchange a soft chuckle together.

"Sorry, I know this is very weird." Louis comments chuckling. "I mean we keep running into each other."

I speak before I can think. "I could join you."

Louis's eyes widens with surprise. "Um...really?" He swiftly shrugs his shoulders. "Sure, why not?" He says lightly. I sit down in a chair across from him. I feel bewildered by this. It feel like the universe is telling me something, but I don't know what it is.

"I got stood up on a date too." I reveal, hoping to lift up his spirits.

"Oh, wow. Small world, huh?" He humors.

I nod. "Yep," I make small talk. "So how are you? I know it's been months since we talked. I've been very busy lately."

"Doing what?"

"Working, I managed to get that job at Fairbook Publishing. Finally brought my own apartment and now I'm completely settled."

"That's great!"

I beam. "What about you?"

"The Baking Corner is booming right now and everything has been going good." He looks around the restaurant. "I kinda got convinced into going on a date tonight. I never knew how risky blind dates can be." He remarks.

"Well I asked to go on a blind date. Just wanted to see what's out there for me, you know?" I say back.

"I know that feeling. I didn't mind going on a date, but I'll admit I'm very rusty. I haven't been on a date in a long time. In fact this is my first date in years." Louis says in a casual manner.

Wow. I enjoy this moment between us. It is relaxing and nice.

"That's a lovely dress." He compliments. "It really brings out your eyes."

I blush flattered. "Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself."

We both chuckle lightly together. A waitress approaches us. It's not the same waitress so I'm not in trouble. I have no intention on ordering and I sit there quietly as Louis is served his meal. A mountain of mashed potatoes, a well-cooked steak, and fries.

He takes a light sip of his water, his eyes are fixated with me with an unreadable emotion. He wants to say something.

"Hey, Ana, I was wondering if you're free next weekend?" He asks me charmingly.

I blush profusely. Holy shit. I did not expect him to act me on a date. Wow. Emotions overflow through me wildly. I am completely smitten. "Yes. I'm free on Sunday." I explain.

Louis nods smitten. "Yeah, maybe we could do something together. We could go out for coffee, like Starbucks?"

I nod. "Sounds great," I say, unable to mask my happiness. My phone buzzes loudly and I instantly look at it. It is a text from Kate.

_**Ana, I'm sorry. Jeff said he was coming. But he flaked out. Fucking loser. Sorry, Ana.**_

I text back with a smile.

_**Don't worry, Kate. I found someone else who seems better.**_

_**Reviews and thoughts. Thank you for reading. Now, I am going to go into the romance as I previously planned. Next chapter will come soon. **_


	13. Chapter 13

It is during Christian's week, when I go on my first date with Louis. It is a rainy afternoon, the rainfall is hard and heavy, I close my umbrella as I enter the Starbucks. I sit at a table near the wide window.

My mind whirls around. This is my first date with another man. I always thought that Christian was my soulmate, but unfortunately, the universe had to prove me wrong.

Butterflies flutters in my belly, I feel like a ball of nerves.

I examine myself in the makeup mirror. I look and feel so different. My scarlet, causal dress, my light makeup, my wavy hair. I feel like a totally different person is looking at me.

I see Louis and I am stunned. He is a attractive sight to see in his formal suit and groomed hair. As he walks over to me, I see a lovely, blood red rose in his hand. He has a charming smile printed on his face.

My heart flutters. When Louis approaches the table and flashes me a broad smile. "You look gorgeous." He compliments. "I pass by a florist shop before I came here and I thought of you." With that, he gives me the rose.

I blush smitten.

"You look quite handsome." I quip. Louis sit down across from me. "This place never get old for me," His eyes glistened as he makes small talk with me. "So anything special happen today?"

I smile. "Nope, this date is the only special thing about this day."

"Well at least we're on the same page."

A small chuckle escapes my lips.

I feel this urge to get to know Louis better. I thread carefully not to ask personal questions and I contemplate small talk in my head. I'm quiet as I think, there is an awkward silence between us.

Louis breaks the silence, flashing me a charming grin. "So tell me about yourself." He says.

I flush at that statement. There isn't much to know about me. I'm afraid I will bore this man. The only "interesting" thing about me is my relationship with Christian Grey. That's definitely not a great subject for a first date.

"To be honest, there is nothing interesting about me." I say honestly.

"Well let's just start with small stuff, like your favorite food? Favorite movie? Favorite sport team?" Louis ask inquisitively.

"Honestly I don't have a favorite food, as long as the food is edible, I'll eat it. I'm not interested in sports and I haven't been to the movies in a long time." I say truthfully.

Louis is slightly surprised by my answer, but he doesn't push it. "How do you like your job?"

"It's exhausting. I have worked many long hours and I always feel like I'm going to drop into a coma after a day of work." I sigh. "But the check always make it worth it."

I take a sip of my hot chocolate. "Tell me about yourself." I inquire.

"Sure, like what?"

"Well, your family."

Louis appears thoughtful. "Well, you met my daughters. Sydney, Olive, Emma, and Riley. They're the apples of my eye."

"How are they?"

"Fine."

I want to know more about him. "Do you have any siblings?"

Louis nods. "Yeah, three sisters. We're all stepsiblings, but we're also adopted after Dad adopted me. Two of them are actually working at Fairbook, you know someone named Mila and Stella?"

_Stella?_ Louis is legally related to the homewrecker. I pretend to not be disturbed by that. I decide to smoothly change the subject. "You said you haven't been on a date in years," I examine his dashing facial features. "How?"

"I could never find the right one." He admits.

"What's the right one exactly?" I probe.

Louis eyes me as he speaks, his voice charming and gentle. "Smart, funny, gorgeous, hardworking, and full of energy." His eyes speak a million words to me. "What are you looking for in a man?"

I giggle amused. "Good looks, humor, heart, charisma." Louis appears excited.

I sigh, pretending to be in dismay. "Oh, where will I find someone like that?" For a fraction of a second, I think of Christian, I remember all of the times, he would overreact to my playful words. I examine Louis's face for anger. But there is only carefree amusement. I wink at him, unable to hide my urge to giggle.

Louis is bursting with confidence. "Looks like I'm checking off your humor part considering you're laughing so much." He teases playfully.

I roll my eyes, giggling softly. I adore his unwavering confidence. "Well I can't deny you're a unquie guy."

Louis beams. "You're a catch yourself." He compliments.

"We kept running into each other, so what did you think of me when we first met?"

Louis is honest. "Personally I found you very nice. I thought you were very pretty. I didn't expect you to be at the same hotel as me at all."

"You invited me to dinner." I point out.

"Yeah, you looked like you were down in the dumps, so I thought having a little dinner would cheer you up," He has a light expression. "Looking back on it, it was pretty stupid to think that wasn't a bad idea."

"Thank you, Louis." I chirp.

"You're welcome." I enjoy our conversations, it is smooth and easy compared to my first conservations with Christian.

"Where did you grow up?"

"I was born and raised in South Dakota. Then my Mom met my Stepfather and we moved all the way to Washington to live with him."

"My Mother remarried several times, I'm pretty close to a man my Mother dated named Ray. He was always a father to me. I mean I never met my real one. He died when I was a baby." I feel like I'm rambling now.

"Mine too. My Dad died in a car accident when I was two. I mean I knew him, but I barely remember him now. Once my Mother remarried, I saw Peter as my Father. He even adopted me."

I smile at this. I feel sympathy for Louis. I wonder what else trauma he faced as a small child. "So what was South Dakota like for you?"

"Awesome. I mean I lived the rest of my life in Seattle, but I had many friends back in South Dakota. I still have contact with them." He takes a quick sip of his drink. "You?"

"I was born and raised in Washington, my Mom remarried quite a bit and I ended living with Ray." I'm subconsciously biting my lower lip. We both continue to chatter about our personal lives, I talk about Ray teaching me self defense and Louis tells me stories of how his Stepfather taught him how to play baseball.

We continue to talk until it is beginning to get dark outside. It is still pouring heavily outside. Louis stands up first and smiles at me. "Well, this has been an amazing date, Ana." He says.

I smile blushing. "It was." I agree. I gaze up at him, his beautiful figure bewitches me. Me and Louis grab our respective umbrellas and head outside. We are still talking to each other, even after we step out of the store.

We walk over to the center of the sidewalk so we wouldn't be blocking the entrance and continues to chatter on.

In my mid-sentence, I turn my head at the right second to see a speeding cyclist sprinting towards Louis.

My heart quickens. "Watch out!" I shriek. Louis catch a glimpse of the cyclist and jerks out of the way, but him and the rider still barely collide, causing his umbrella to be airborne and him collapsing to the ground on his back. I instinctively jump back, my umbrella flies out of my hand. The cyclist doesn't stop and continues to speed down the sidewalk.

I kneel over to help Louis.

"Dammit." Louis mutters, gritting his teeth. I lean in closer to him to help him to his feet. He looks into my eyes. "Thanks for the heads up."

I wrap my arm around him and help him up. As I gaze in Louis's gentle blue eyes, the pouring rain makes Louis's hair becomes one with his face, his saturated hair drapes down his bone structure. I find myself transfixed on him, lost in his gaze. Our eyes lock onto each other. I feel as if time is gradually slowing down, my entire body feels so light that I believe I'm going to float off of the street.

My heart flutters in my chest wildly, all of my nerves are tingling with eagerness. Louis smiles at me, his smile speaks a thousand words.

Simultaneously, we lean in for our first kiss. A roasting fire is lit inside of me. There is something so heavenly about a kiss in the rain. I feel as if the world is slowly disappearing around us. My eyes close and all I can think about is him. His warmth, his touch, his existence. Our kiss is prolonging, resonating with passion. I run my fingers through his soft hair as his fingers digs through mine.

When our lips depart, the world falls onto us. I stare into his glistening eyes, hungry for more. All of my emotions are bursting within me.

We both smile at each other as the rain continues to drench us.

_**Next chapter will come soon. Reviews and thoughts. Currently working on other stories, check them out. Thank you for your patience. **_


	14. Chapter 14

Me and Louis became an official couple after our first date. I know he is the one for me. Our relationship has become stronger, I felt so enamored by him and I could tell he felt the same. We go on to date for two months, continuing going steady. We have been to the movies, the art museum, and our beloved Starbucks. We have a schedule for dating, both of us are parents and our children are our first priorities. As time goes on, Louis isn't always available and there are times when I am not available, either due to work or the children. We both agreed that we will not introduce each other to respective children until it is the right time.

But when we do interact, I'm on cloud nine, my feeling for him grows and grows spontaneously. Christian is always at the back of my mind, but when I'm with Louis, Christian seems like a far away memory.

The only thing that bugs me is that his adoptive sister is Christian's mistress. She has long finished her internship at Fairbook and I hasn't seen her since. I never talked about his sisters nor have I informed Louis about my relationship with her. I started learning more and more about my boyfriend. Thankfully for me, he is generally candid. But the one question I'm too nervous to ask is his baby mama. It is our twentieth date when I finally mustered up the courage to ask the biggest question.

"What happened to your ex-wife?" We are at the art gallery late at night. Tonight is Christian's last week, the children would be returned at 3 in the afternoon tomorrow.

I gaze at all of the abstract painting and portraits with awe. Louis doesn't seem very interested at all, so he enjoys himself by talking to me. When he hears my questions, he is quiet. Blinking at me, his face falls.

_Oh shit. Did I go too far?_

"Well.." Louis's lips fumbles. He scratches the back of his left ear, a nervous tic that I personally find cute. "She left." He says faintly.

"Left? Where?" I probe. Since I'm his girlfriend, I will eventually be involved with his children, I should know about his baby mama.

"Maine. We met when we were in middle school. Her name is Amanda and we dated through middle school and high school."

Wow. I didn't expect all of that. We stroll around the gallery as we continue talking. "How old were you when you had Sydney?"

"Nineteen and she was eighteen." Louis appears thoughtful.

"What did you do after you learned about her being pregnant?"

"I'm not sure what I did. But I know I was shocked. It was literally during our final year. So I didn't know what to think or do. I still remember how scared I was to tell my parents, they weren't very supportive of our relationship to begin with."

"Why?" I arch an eyebrow.

"Well, Amanda's parents were not on good terms with my parents. My parents thought she was a bad influence on me and they tried to keep me away from her. Looking back at it now, she was. I mean she wasn't a terrible person. But she was skipping school, doing dope, and going to college parties when she was still in middle school. But at the time, I didn't care. I thought she was cool. Before I knew it, I was hanging out with her and her friends, smoking weed and trying crystal. When my parents found out, they went ballistic. When I was 14 or 15, my Mother tried to make me break up with her or else my Father would take me out of his inheritance. My Father and Mother were very strict, they wanted me to go to college and be successful. They believed that Amanda would ruin my life. I went to school the next day and I told Amanda. I think she was also pissed at her parents over something. She was saying she hated them and how much she hates her life. So she told me she wanted me and her to run away."

I'm immersed in this story, Louis pauses the story to go sit down on a bench with me. _Wow, Louis was a bad boy._ I couldn't help but to feel myself becoming wet.

Louis sighs ruefully. "I was such a dumbass." Louis continues his story. "I'm not sure why I agreed to run away with her, but I did and I decided that stealing my Father's credit cards would be a great idea too. We both ran away from home in the middle of the night and we were hitchhiking for a long time."

"Where were you going?"

Louis appears deep in thought. "Hmm….I think we were looking for her older brother who lived in Montana. We didn't last very long. Both of our parents filed a runaway report on us and we were found within four days."

_Oh my God. I never knew Louis was so brazen. _

Louis starts gesturing to empathize his story. "My Mother beat the shit out of me once I came home. I really pissed off my Father. He kicked me out of his inheritance. Then he threatened to press charges on me and to kick me out if I see Amanda again."

"So did you?"

"I still did. Just in secret."

"So what happened?"

"Well, she got pregnant. She told me she was pregnant during our senior year and I was panicking because I didn't know what to do. When our parents found out, they both kicked us out."

My mouth drops open. His own parents kicked him out? "You were only 18! You were so young!" I exclaim.

"It was messed up." Louis remarks. "There was so much pressure. My parents just cut me off in every way possible. I wanted to make everything work, so I got a job while we were living at a friend's house. Eventually, we moved to Redmond to live with Amanda's grandmother and I proposed."

I sit there, absorbing in all of this information. Louis keeps going.

"Her Grandmother was a wonderful person. She helped us when no one else would." He says with reverence. "I got multiple jobs throughout our the beginning of our marriage. I was a photographer at one point, I was a Youth Sport Coach, and I even worked at a local Subway. All while me and Amanda were trying to get through college."

"What did Amanda do?"

"She went to school by force. Her Grandmother was super sweet, but she had strict rules in her house. She only allowed us to stay if we go to school and pay her rent. But Amanda hated living with her and just kept to herself. Once Sydney was born, I got a job as a Pharmacy Technician. Amanda stayed at home and took care of her. Once Sydney was a few months old, her Grandmother forced Amanda to get a job herself so we could move out and be independent. She did, as a Dental Hygienist. Eventually we got enough money for a small apartment. I got a stable job and we were able to buy a bigger apartment. Then we had Olive, Emma, and Riley. Everything was good."

I smile at Louis. He is so human. I believe everyone makes mistakes, but as long as they redeem themselves, they are a good person. Louis did many horrible things during his youth, but when a significant change came into his life, he chose to take responsibility for it. I recollect the moment I informed Christian about my first pregnancy with him. He was angry, enraged that he was going to be a Father. He left home, abandoning me and came home drunk as a skunk.

"Sounds like you were a great husband," I remark proudly.

Louis shrugs with uncertainty. "Not really," He says dryly.

My eyes widen with shock.

"I was always working. I felt like the kids and work was supposed to be my main priority. I was too focused on paying the bills, rather than taking my wife on a date. I was too focused on paying rent rather than listening to her. I felt that having a paid home and food on the table was what I should have been focusing on. I wasn't emotionally available. We were barely talking to each other, and when we did talk, it would be arguments about money. The rift honestly started once Sydney was born. She wasn't happy. She kept telling me that she wanted more out of life, but she would never tell me what exactly. She was happy when Olive was born, but that didn't last very long. Then after the twins were born, she just became different."

"Different?" I echo.

"I'm not sure how to explain it exactly, but she just stopped caring for them. Emotionally and physically. She was neglectful. I tried to help her. She did get help at some point, but nothing lasted for long. At one point, she said that she wished she never had kids. We would argue and argue. The love we had for each other was dying. I thought all of this would blow over and I kept working to make ends mean. But it only got worse." Louis appears uncomfortable as if he is remembering something horrible. "I caught her cheating on me." Hurt floats in his blue eyes.

_Holy cow!_

"Oh my God.." I mutter in disbelief. "What happened?" I feel like Kate right now.

"Apparently she met this dude online and they were dating a few months after Emma and Riley were born. She would sneak him over to our home when I was at work. I also found out she quit her job on that same day. I found her sleeping with some dude. It was in the Master bedroom." Louis breathes, running his fingers through his hair. "I lost my shit. I beat the hell out of this man, I didn't even know his name, but I just jumped on him and beat the shit out of him." His voice husky, lacking his usual lightheartedness. "I kicked him out, didn't even give him a chance to put his clothes on. Amanda was screaming and yelling at me. It was just a mess." Louis shuffles in his seat slightly. "I wanted us to try again. For the kids. I wanted the kids to grow up in a normal home. But she had other plans. At first, I thought everything was settled, the constant arguing was too much. So our marriage had to end. Then Amanda terminated her parental rights to the kids, then she left for Maine to be with the same dude I beat up that night."

_Oh my Louis._

I lean in to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

Louis smile. "Thanks," He exhales heavily. "Wow, it's been a long time since I told the full story to anyone." He reveals. He eyes me. "How are you feeling?"

"Mixed. I never knew you were such a dastardly child. I definitely didn't know you were a teen parent." I express.

"Like I said, I was dumb. I regret stealing those credit cards and running away. But I was just hoping things would work out."

"Your parents are cruel. They kicked you out when you needed them the most."

"To be honest, I wasn't shocked they kicked me out. They threatened to kick me out if I did get a girl pregnant in general. My Mom had no interest in caring for any babies."

"Are the Grandparents still around?"

Louis shakes his head. "No. They never approved our relationship, so they cut me off." He says softly.

I feel regret for asking him. I did not expect all of this. "I'm sorry for asking."

"No, it's fine. You might as well know," Louis seems eager to change the subject. "There's a new exhibition that looks pretty cool. Wanna check it out?"

I beam. "Of course, honey."

It is a rainy afternoon when Christian returns the children to the apartment. It is the end of his week and Christian arrives at exactly three o'clock. It is bizarre when he returns the children. He never speaks to me, his face is a cold stone and his lips are always in a thin line. He seemingly pretends I'm not worth speaking to. So when he called me that night, I was shocked to hear his voice.

"Ana, you need to stop dating Louis!" This is the first thing he says. My mind races, I never told Christian I was dating at all. But of course, he knows. He always does.

I roll my eyes impetuously. "We are divorced, Christian," I say softly.

"You're the Mother of my children. You're still mine." His voice is steely and menacing.

"I am not. I am not anymore. I am dating," My voice sharpens. "Are you having someone watch me?"

"I know everything about you, Anastasia," Christian says flatly.

"Christian, enough. We are not together anymore. We are done. We are over. You and I need to see different people."

"Anastasia, I have been holding all of my anger in. Why? Because I love you. Do you know how furious I get when I learn about you dating that bastard? I become apoplectic. I feel like I'm ready to explode. I feel like I want to go to you, spank you black and blue and fuck you. That's how I feel right now. This is how I felt for months without you. But I managed to contain self-control for you. Our love keeps me in one piece. You are a beautiful and alluring woman with the body of a goddess. You are so sweet and innocent, that's why I worry. That's why I want to spank and fuck you. That's why I must protect you from men like Louis. Remember Jose, Jack Hyde! Louis may seem like a nice guy, but deep down, he most likely has weeping women tied up in his basement. You know nothing about him. He is a sleazy, worthless bastard. He is a middle-class rat who leeches off of his sisters for cash. He has four children and he is unmarried. Is that a man you want to love? I have millions and millions, I have luxurious properties and jets. But yet you were so ungrateful to me. I brought you dresses, cars, shoes, houses, and everything."

I clench my teeth in anger, I want to hang up, but I don't want Christian to have the last word. "Christian, enough. My dating life is none of your business. Same as yours. With your multiple subs."

Christian's voice turns offended. "I have one sub. One sub for each day. I'm not bringing multiple women to the house. How dare you accuse me of that?"

I flush. "Christian, stop. This is stupid to fight over. You can do whatever you want and I do whatever I want." I placate.

But Christian is too fired up. "No, no, do you truly think I'm dating multiple women at the same time? Do you realize how stupid that sounds?"

I roll my eyes. "Enough, Christian. I will not end my dating life for you. Louis is fine, you date whoever you want."

"I don't date, Anastasia. I simply fuck. Once a day or depending on how I feel, twice a week, I fuck one woman. Ana, you always have to assume the worse." His voice turns cold. "Ana, stop being obstinate. You just don't see him as I do! You need to see!"

I roll my eyes and I lose interest in this conservation. "Goodnight." I hang up.

The very next day is awkward when the kids are brought back. I do my best not look Christian in the eyes at all. He did not contact me at all after I hung up and my day was normal. Usually, our exchange is brief and silent, but today is different. I can feel it. Teddy and Phoebe are carefree as can be, hurrying into the apartment to their rooms. I stand in the doorway as Christian informs me of all of the activities they did together. Then he suddenly stops, the silence makes me look up at him. "Ana, I have someone you should meet." Christian's eyes are hard as stone. His lips are a thin line. He turns his head towards the corridor, beckoning someone to come.

Curiosity gets the better of me and I peek my head out of the doorway. A willowy, biracial woman walks over to my door. She is wearing a lovely white blouse and a long black skirt, her hair is dark brown, almost black and her eyes are glistening brown.

_Is this a sub? _I question. For a split second, I want to slam the door in Christian's face, but the woman picks up the pace and my curiosity overwhelms me. Christian is smirking at me as the woman stands next to him.

"Anastasia, this is Amanda Carpenter. Louis Reed's ex-wife."

_**Next chapter will come soon. Reviews and thoughts. **_


	15. Chapter 15

"Hello, Anastasia." Amanda's voice is soft but assertive. She doesn't smile, her lips is a permanent thin line of contempt.

"You're Louis's new girlfriend?" She asks, even though from her tone, she already knows.

I stand there motionlessly, my mind is trying hard to process all of this. Amanda gestured to the inside of my apartment. "May I come in?"

"No!" I blurt out. I shoot a glare at Christian. "What is this?" I demand.

Christian smirks as if he won a prize. "A little information dump on your little boyfriend." Christian gestures to Amanda. "She knows things about him that you will never know."

I want to roll my eyes so much, but I suppress the urge. I know Louis is not perfect. His story proved that to me. I ponder about our relationship, as of now, it is seemingly perfect. I admire his confidence, he's honest, he is kind and respectful to me, and he is stunning to look at. The beginning of our relationship was not ideal, but I'm in a happy place now.

"I'm not interested, Ch.." Christian cuts me off. He gives me a smoldering look. "Amanda, you should tell Ana about why you and Louis divorced?"

Amanda smiles faintly. I want to roll my eyes at this woman. How much is Christian paying her?

Amanda crosses her arms. "The one thing you should know about Louis is that he is selfish. A selfish, pompous asshole who cared more about money than love." She gives me a crossed look. "You really think he loves you?" I say nothing and she scoffs in disgust.

"Typical. When I was pregnant the first time, I was terrified. I didn't want a baby. I didn't want my entire life to change. I was kicked out and living with his friends. I had so much to look forward to in life and now it was over. I wanted an abortion, thought it was a great idea to tell Louis before I did it."

My eyes widen at this statement. Where is she going with this?

"But Louis was stubborn, he didn't care about how I felt about my body." She gestures to herself. "He proposed to me and lied to me! He told me that he loved me. He told me that he would provide me with a great life. That there was no reason to worry. I was so naive at the time and I accepted it. I thought getting married was the right thing to do," Contempt floods her eyes. "Louis didn't marry me because he loved me or cared about me. He married me because I was knocked up. He believed in that shotgun wedding bullshit and I was dumb enough to fall for it!"

I didn't see how this made Louis a bad person. Personally, to me that sounds noble. I'm confused to why she is still fuming with anger now, she can't change anything now. Amanda just sounds bitter.

"I think it's time for you to leave." I hiss, quickly disliking Amanda.

Amanda turns to Christian and Christian gives her a stern look. They both nod in unison. "Ana, please, let me explain. I wanted so much more out of life. I didn't want kids. I never wanted kids at all. I wanted to be free and single. But Louis didn't respect that! When I told him I wanted to terminate the pregnancy, instead of just accepting it, he proposed to me and tricked me. He ruined my life. I trusted him so much, I thought he loved me. But he just cared about the pregnancy. He wasn't romantic, he was selfish and arrogant. He felt that as a man, he had to take charge!" Her voice is drowning in scorn. Amanda rolls her eyes, pushing a dark bang out of her eyes. "I had to leave. Louis loved work more than anything else. He cared more about the bills than anything else. He didn't give a damn about me! He told me I would be his main priority, but he was barely home. At first, I thought we were good for a while. But now I know that was simply the honeymoon phase of our relationship. Olive came and I wanted to put her up for adoption, I didn't feel like I could care for two kids. But Louis...fucking Louis...stopped me. He convinced me everything would be alright and I was a dumbass for believing him. When I became pregnant with the twins, I had enough. Louis was barely at home, taking long shifts and doing other jobs for money. He never paid me any attention. Even when he was home, all he did was interact with the children and that's it. He rarely spoke to me, he acted as if I didn't exist! I was simply a baby factory for him."

I can't take this. I will not allow this woman to take trash about my man! Nothing she is saying is even evil."Why are you still bitter about this? You filed for divorce!" I snap.

Amanda's face falls. She bites her lower lip anxiously. "Well..no. I did not." Her voice loses its strength.

I arch an eyebrow in confusion. "What?" Then I remember that Louis never told me who exactly filed first. "Then Louis?"

Christian is grinning ear to ear with eagerness. He appears brimful of arrogance. "Tell her, Amanda. No one will judge you. This is about the truth!" He encourages in a commanding voice.

Amanda's face contorts with anxiety, she bites down on her lower lip on and off. She looks like she is ready to explode, but is doing her best to hold it in. "Well….I….." Her voice falters. Christian glares at her intensely.

"I cheated on Louis. More than once."

I'm not shocked by this at all, but her expression alarms me. I open my mouth to say something, but Amanda interrupts me. "I cheated on Louis and I got pregnant with the twins. He never caught the first guy. Honestly, it was just a man I had a one night stand with before I met my current boyfriend. I was in a vulnerable situation. I was pregnant with affair twins and I needed someone who actually loved me. The man I had that one night was not interested in the pregnancy and he wanted nothing to do with me. I was in love with him and he just cut me out of his life. I was between a rock and a hard place. I was alone with an unloving husband and knocked up. So I found someone who did shortly after I gave birth. Louis came home early and he beat him up right in front of me. I was terrified and so angry. I told him that the twins wasn't his and once again, he did not listen! He had the audacity to demand a paternity test on the same man he assaulted. All we did was argue all the time. Either about money or paternity test. I didn't know the Father well enough and Louis kept attacking my boyfriend. He was insane! He kept saying he wanted to make things work, then he turns around and accuses me of cheating again. He had no consideration for my feelings. To be frank, I was unhappy! I was truly and utterly unhappy in that marriage. But I felt so trapped. I didn't have enough to live on my own. Not to mention, the children. I wanted a new start. I didn't want to live my life caring for the kids. I wanted to find myself. I felt like I didn't fit in this world of parenting and motherhood. My life was ruined and Louis didn't help matters at all. He is a selfish lowlife who cares about nothing other than himself! You don't see it!" She points a furious finger at me. "You think he is some saint. Some knight in shining armor. Some white knight. Some charming prince. He's not. He treated me horribly throughout our marriage. When I told him I wanted to go off to find myself, he threatened to take me to court and charge me with child abandonment! He filed for divorce after I refused to take a test for the hundredth time, I told him I lied to shut him up. I told him the twins are his. I'm not sure if he believed me or not, but I was just happy about the divorce. I made sure to terminate my rights to the children. I wasn't fit. I had problems that I could not resolve. I had issues that I needed space and privacy. I decided that I needed to find myself first," She takes a step towards me and I instinctively take a step back. "Louis will trap you. He doesn't care about women. He uses them and exploits them. He didn't care that I was unhappy. He only cared about being the man of the house and paying bills. He didn't give me the attention and affection I wanted. When he knocks you up, you will be the same as me."

I have to suppress the urge to vomit. I hated this woman. I truly did. I never knew a person this disgusting could exist. From her story, Louis does sound like an emotionally unavailable husband, but she was no better. Louis admitted his faults already.

I strengthen my voice. "Amanda, I have heard enough," I turn my head to Christian with a cold glare. "No more, Christian. This is over! I don't care if you are jealous of Louis." With that, I shut the door and lock it swiftly.

Christian pounds his fist on the door. "Open up, Ana!" He shouts.

"No, go away!" I shout back.

The pounding ceases and I assume he is gone.

I am simmering with anger. Should I text Louis? Should I tell him all of the gossips from his ex-wife? The meeting of his ex makes me feel dirty. It makes me feel sick to my stomach. My head begins to throb, I hated this woman. Whenever she spoke of Louis's name, all there is bitterness and odium. I did not want to know all of that. I walk into the kitchen, shouting to the children that I am going to make dinner.

I decide to make spaghetti for dinner and I diligently cook. Listening to the children's adorable giggling in the living room, I stir the savory spaghetti, lacing it with salt. I ponder about my relationship with Louis and I begin to worry. I have no doubt that Louis is not perfect, no one is. He treats me respectfully and I love every second I have with him. But from his resentful ex-wife makes him seem like a terrible person. But how? By marrying her when she was pregnant. That sounds responsible to me. I think of marriage with Louis, it is strange to think of that now, when we are freshly dating. I do love him, but I'm not sure if I love him enough for marriage. I wouldn't mind if he proposed in the late future, but I want everything to be settled first. I want to wait for the right moment, I want to wait for the right time to introduce the children to him and his children properly. I recollect our first moment. It was a coincidence that I met him that day. The universe truly wanted us to be together.

As the children eat, I sit down at the table and text Louis.

_**Louis, what are you doing?**_

At the end of dinner, Louis text me back.

_**Great. I'm with the girls. What about you?**_

I smile at this. I want to text him about Amanda. But I feel like that is a terrible idea. Amanda is old news and has nothing to do with Louis and I's relationship. I think of the daughters, a profound image of the twins burns into my mind. Does he know that Emma and Riley are not his? Should I tell him?

_**Nothing. I was just thinking about you.**_

I begin to add the fateful words of the emotion inside of me.

_I love you._ Then I quickly erase it. I do feel that. I do love him. But I need to remind myself take things slow. I can't just rush into this. We haven't even slept together yet.

_**So am I, baby. **_

I beam.

_**Hi, I was wondering if you would like to come with me and the girls on our little camping trip? Mila's birthday is coming up and she's planning on hanging out in the woods. It's this weekend. Starting on Friday. **_I blink at Louis's text a few times.

I text back. _**A camping trip? I'm not sure. I'm not much of a camper. What are you planning to do?**_

Louis takes time to text me back._** We're staying in a lodge on this lake. We're planning on going hiking and making s'mores. It's fine. There are plenty of beautiful sights in the woods, the kids just love it. **_

I giggle at this and text him back. _**I'll think about it. **_

Shortly after dinner, I decided to take a soothing bubble bath. The air is lingering with the relaxing aroma of jasmine. My cell phone rings and I answer to hear my Mother.

"Ana, how are you?" I break out smiling. I haven't heard from her in a long time.

"Great. So much has happened that I need to tell you." I inform her.

"I heard you and Christian divorced, why?" Concern floods her voice. "You were so happy together."

I frown at this. "I wasn't. I thought I was, but I wasn't. I found someone else."

"Who? Ana, I never expected my daughter to be a divorcee this young." Mother express disappointment.

"A man named Louis Reed. We kept running into each other and I decided to give him a try." I explain.

Mother sounds disapproving. "Ana, that's sounds like stalking. You can't just date a man you keep running into. Find other people. Go online dating if you have to."

Stalking? No. Christian is the stalker. Louis, at the very least, is just in the same area for coincidence.

I want to roll my eyes, but I resist. "He's amazing. He's thoughtful, sweet, affectionate, and so romantic. I think he's the one." I proclaim.

Mother scoff. "Ana, you sound like me. I thought all of them were great too until they showed their true colors," She becomes stubborn. "Ana, you need to try to work things out with Christian. That was love. I saw how he made you feel, Ana. I saw how happy you were. Remember when he flew miles and miles just to see you. That's love, Ana. You need to go back to him and try again. All couples have a rocky patch. But if they truly love each other, they can fix it."

"Mom.." Mother cut me off rudely.

"Come down to Georgia, I need to talk to you about your life choices. You clearly need Mommy's advice. You need to get space and peace from all of this. Bring the kids with you. Then call Christian and give him a chance. I'll talk you two through it. If you two can't go through counseling, I'll do it. I want you happy, Ana. Forget this Louis fool and stop making rash decisions."

I want to see my Mother again, though I don't like how my Mother is talking to me.

"I'll see," I say.

* * *

The visitations were more awkward than ever before ever since that meeting. Christian has constantly text me about his disdain for Louis, citing his ex's statements in the texts. I do my best to ignore them, deleting them to prevent myself from fighting with him. He wants me back, but I do not want him. I want him to only focus on the children. That's all that matters. I am living a new life and I'm ready to spend it with Louis. Me and Louis are still going steady for four months. We become closer and closer. I start asking about his family more and more. I want to be involved in his daughters' lives as our relationship continues to be constant. It's the fifth month when Louis and I make plans for a date night and a dinner night. Louis calls me and invites me to dinner at his home to meet his family. Afterward me and him would go out for a late-night movie viewing.

I dress the children in formal attire, I decide to wear a casual purple dress with matching shoes. My stomach is full of butterflies when I climb into the car. It is a humid, early afternoon. I think of his daughters and their opinions on me. Louis admitted to me that Sydney is not fond of me, Olive is neutral, and the twins are too young to care. I can relate to them. It was always difficult for me to adjust to all of my Mother's husbands, except Ray.

If I become deeply involved in their lives, I would want them to all like me. I want them to know I am a good person who wishes to make sure they are comfortable in this transition.

I learned a great deal about Louis during our dates. His elder stepsister, Melissa is a successful businesswoman in Real Estates and she is quite generous with her money. She helps her brother by loaning him money so he could buy a nice house in the affluent suburbs in North Beacon Hill.

It is a charming bungalow house in a quiet neighborhood. When I park in his driveway, I am stunned to see how beautiful his house was.

I text Louis of my arrival and he comes out of the house a few minutes later. He is dressed casually in a shirt and jeans, his hair curled and scruffy. He is a stunning sight to behold.

When I gather up the children and head over to the front door, Louis is kind enough to the door for me.

"Thank you, sir." I whisper coquettishly. Louis and I exchange a flirty wink as I enter his home for the very first time. The house is welcoming and warm upon entering. On the walls were framed photographs of his beloved daughters. All of them are frozen in bliss in their photos. The walls are a creamy white and the floors are polished wood.

I glance down at Teddy gazing around curiously.

"Ana," Louis approaches me with a smile. "Want a tour before we start dinner or do you want to meet the family first?"

I'm eager to meet his family first. "Family," I say plainly.

With that, Louis escorts me to the dining room, the dining room is wide and tastefully decorated. There is a glass table with a hanging chandelier above. There are plates of spaghetti and meatballs set up.

Stella and I meet eyes. I feel the air thinning between us and I break off our gaze.

"Ana," Louis's elder sister, Melissa strolls over to me. She is a lanky woman with cropped ebony hair, pale olive skin, and dark eyes. I notice that she is not as attractive as her two sisters, she honestly looks like their Mother. Melissa dresses smartly in business attire and her face painted with light makeup. "It is amazing to finally meet you." She approaches me and extends out a hand to me.

When I shake her hand, Melissa gives me a broad smile. "So tell me about yourself, Ana. Louis talked a lot about you."

"There's not much to know." I flush. Melissa finds this humorous. "Modesty." She remarks through her giggles. Mila hurries over to me with a wide smile. She doesn't try to shake my hand, Mila suddenly embraces me. She squeezes me so tightly I could not breathe. "Welcome to the family, Ana!" She gushes.

When she releases me, I gawk at her. Her entire demeanor at work is collected and professional. So her hugging me and acting like a bubbly teenager is out of character. Even her attire is different, a feminine outfit that consisted of an ebony skirt and a scarlet blouse. Her hair is straightened and parted.

"So how did you meet Louis?" Mila is straight to the point. She reminds me greatly of Kate. I glance around for Louis to find him talking to Stella in the background. Worry fills my mind, but then I remember the NDA she definitely signed. She can't disclose their relationship. I answer Mila's question.

"We kept running into each other. It was very coincidental and I decided to give him a try." I say lightly.

Mila beams. "It must serious if he's inviting you to see the girls. He hasn't been on a date in years!"

Mila and I exchange a fit of lighthearted giggles. "Well, he's been the happiest since you came along."

I smile warmly at this.

Teddy and Phoebe are meandering around curiously, exploring their surroundings.

"They are adorable," Mila gushes.

"Thank you." I chirp.

"I always wanted children, but I want to find the right one first." Mila express.

"Trust me, it's a blessing to have children," I say sweetly.

Louis heads over to the entrance of the dining room to call out to the children. "Kids, dinner!"

I put Phoebe in a highchair and Teddy sits in a chair. Louis calls out for the children to come to the dining room. One by one, the children come.

First, Emma and Riley, both of them dressing identically and smiling ear to ear. I can't help but gawk at them. Sydney comes next with her cell phone glued in her hand. When her eyes find me, she glares at me coldly. Olive comes last and she smiles at me contently when she sees me. "Hi, Ana." She chirps.

Everyone sits down at the dining table when everyone bends down their heads to pray over their food. I sit there quietly as they do their praying. Once the prayer is finished, everyone begins to eat their food. I see the family's closeness firsthand. The girls are enthusiastically chattering with each other, gossiping about other girls at school. The twins are two peas in a pod, talking about their day in Daycare. When Teddy showed interest in joining in the twin's conservation, they openly included him. Louis keeps everyone in stitches with his palpable humor and quips.

The two sisters talks to me, only Stella is awkwardly silent the whole time. She evades eye contact with me at all costs.

Mila and I talk at length about our work experience at Fairbook Publishing. Melissa tells me stories of her business life and vaguely describes her unmarried and childless life.

"I just never had an interest in having children. I always felt like my career was more important." Melissa declares.

I smile at her but say nothing. I couldn't relate to her. I always wanted kids, though my first pregnancy was unplanned.

"Daddy," Sydney suddenly looks at her Father disapprovingly. "Why is Mrs. Grey here?" Her voice is blunt.

"She is my new girlfriend. We're dating Sweetpea." Louis explains in a tender voice. Sydney frowns unhappily but keeps to herself.

"Since when?" Olive inquire.

I decide to pitch in. "A few months, Olive," I say with a broad smile. Olive and Sydney exchange a look at each other.

"Are you two getting married?" Emma chirps. Mila giggles amused.

"No," Louis says swiftly. "We're just dating, honey."

I beam. "It's really great to see you all again."

"Yeah, it's better than last time, you got him fired." Sydney snarls under her breath. She glares at me full of contempt.

"Sydney!" Louis's intense voice makes me jerk. "Enough!" He rebukes, he is masking his anger.

Sydney averts her eyes from her Father, I catch a glimpse of Sydney discreetly rolling her eyes in indignance. She keeps quiet and eats her meal.

"So how do you girls feel?" Mila inquire.

"Good." Olive express.

Sydney says nothing and evades eye contact.

Emma stops talking to Teddy and beams at me. "Are you going to be our new Mommy?" Emma asks innocently.

I shake my head immediately. "No. No." I say.

Emma frowns at this and I feel guilty.

"Right now, me and your Daddy are boyfriend and girlfriend." Thanks to Emma's young age, her mood is easily changed. She gives me a toothy grin.

Melissa barges in. "So tell us about yourself." She says inquisitively. "What was it like to run Grey Publishing?"

"Amazing. Me and my ex-husband were very successful."

Melissa arches an eyebrow. "I bet you were the one keeping it together. Because recently it went into bankruptcy. Did you know that?"

My eyes widen with shock. "Excuse me?"

Riley eyes her Father. "What's that?"

"Nothing important." He dismisses. It doesn't matter as Olive leans over to her baby sister, whispering into her ear. Riley just appears puzzled.

Wow, Grey Publishing deep in bankruptcy. How? Christian is an experienced businessman, how could he allow this to happen?

Melissa shakes her head with a frown. "It's awful, one of my friends told me that she got laid off because someone up top is making horrible business decisions."

"Do you know who?"

Melissa shrugs. "I'm not sure, to be honest, but some idiot is ruining people's lives right now!" Her words are passionate. Mila rolls her eyes. "I told that company was going to go down. I kept telling everyone that, but no one believed me until it was too late. That's why I applied for Fairbook." She expresses sharply.

I decide to dismiss this. Grey Publishing is no longer my concern. It connects to Christian and I want nothing to do with it.

"So how was your day?" Louis asks Phoebe and Teddy.

"Nothing. Watched a movie." Teddy answers with a polite smile.

Phoebe gives him a toothy grin, liking him instantly. "I played on Mommy's tablet." She informs as if it was the most amazing thing in the world. "Daddy took us to the movies!" She squeals.

Emma is engrossed. "What did you see?" She inquires, then the two girls go on talking about the movie. All of the children, expect Sydney, are well behaved and cordial.

I enjoy this, this is such a peaceful moment for me. I gaze at Louis and his handsome features. I want him so badly. I want our relationship to go to the next level.

I focus my attention on Louis. "This is a wonderful dinner." I chirp.

"Why thank you, madam. Cooked it myself." He boasts. His blooming confidence makes him so sexy.

Just looking at him makes me swoon. I want him inside of me. It's been so long since I had sex. I craved it and I yearned for it. When dinner is over, the children are allowed to play with each other, roaming the house freely. I explore the house briefly, it's quite small with only three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

I explore the bedrooms curiously. All of the girls shares rooms. The older girls are roomed together and the twins share their own. Their rooms are all tidy and organized. When I head into the Master bedroom, I'm stunned to see how lovely it is designed. There is a thick, white bed that is neatly made. There are dark dressers and shelves full of novels. The wide window basks a beautiful hue into the room. I inhale the air of the room, a lovely mixture of citrine, cinnamon, and the lingering aroma of Louis.

"Wow, my man has good taste," I mutter.

"Ana?" I whirl around to see Louis standing in the doorway. "Hey, I was looking for you."

I smile happily. I glance at the bed and daring thoughts floods my mind. "Your house is beautiful and the kids were so polite." I compliment.

Louis nods but appears ashamed. "Sorry about Sydney. She can be a little sassy at times."

I shake my head. "No problem. I get it." I approach Louis, my hands wrapping around his neck.

I change the subject, gazing him from head to toe. Louis embraces me affectionately. "It's been great having dinner with you, Ana. It went better than I thought honestly." Louis beams.

I smile flirtatiously. "Louis is shocked at first, but then a flirtatious look takes over. "Oh, Ana, I should have asked you to come to dinner earlier." He quips. I plant a prolonging kiss on his lips. When we pull apart, Louis grins, but I could see his concern in his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I declare passionately. I slam my lips on his lips.

Everything is spontaneous. My inner Goddess finally emerges in my mind and is jumping up and down, squealing yes at me. As we make out, I rip at his clothes fiercely. I see Louis kicking the door closed with one kick. Our lips are locked on each other, Louis leans over to lock the door behind him. Once the door is secured, within a split of a second, his touch jolts every nerve in my body and brain is electrified. Our tongues dance in each other's mouths. Naked as birds, we become one, united in soul and body. All of my emotions overflow through my body, everything is represented in this intense moment. Our bond, our intimacy that stretches gracefully throughout the universe. When I feel Louis slipping into me, I relish the earth-shattering sensation. I feel my body swirling violently. My mind is swimming in heaven, time means nothing now. His lips are tender and irresistible. A flame heats all of my muscles, giving me all of the strength I need. Every kiss possesses a raw intensity, it causes my breathing to increase, my heartbeat intensifies. I feel his hands rubbing my smooth skin. Our tongues entwined, he is still inside, my breathing changes with every thrust, our moans are in sync. The waiting to have sex with Louis was unbearable and I relish this moment.

"Ana.." Louis murmurs over and over. I claw at his bare back, my hands drenched in his sweat.

"Louis?" I whisper lovingly. I expect Louis to say something else, but there is nothing.

"Yes...yes...yes.." I whisper.

Then I can't hold in my impending orgasm anymore. Louis's breathing becomes husky and heavy. I feel my body unraveling, every nerves inside of me dissolve into nothing and I begin to lose myself. Louis bites down on his lower lip, his beautiful face contorted with concentration. Together we both explode on each other simultaneously. We lay in the magnificent evidence of our mutual love. I'm breathless, all of my energy is stripped out of me. We hold each other tightly, our breathing still in sync. I lay on top of his hard chest, planting a tender kiss on his warm lips. Louis is grinning widely at me. We both burst out giggling like teenagers. I feel so young at this moment. So carefree, so loved.

"I love you." I croak. For a split second, I brace myself for rejection.

"I love you too," Louis says tenderly. My heart swoons, I feel so light right now, that I believed I would float to the ceiling.

I glance at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It has been at least ten minutes. I decide that I need to go check on the kids. I hop off of Louis, snatching my clothes off of the floor. Louis gets out of bed and we both start to change into our clothes. I stare in the mirror to see my just fucked hair. I grab his nearby comb to straighten my hair.

"You should come over more often." Louis encourages.

"Well my first time here has unexpected, I will give you that," I say coquettishly. "Can't wait for more surprises in the future."

Louis grins in delight.

Once I'm presentable, I head out of the bedroom to check on the little ones. I smile at the charming sight of Teddy playing with Emma and Riley playing with Phoebe. The twin's room is painted a yellow hue with a white wooden bunkbed. Teddy is on cloud nine, he looks at me, gushing with happiness. "Mommy! Look at Emma's drawing!" Teddy rushes over to me with a piece of paper from Emma. It is a messy drawing of a flower garden. I smile widely at this. "It's pretty." I compliment.

"Thank you." Emma beams. I look at Phoebe and Riley happily playing dolls with each other. The twins are adorable as buttons.

Louis walks near me, he beams at the twins. "Having fun?" He asks. I glance at him, the secret I harbor inside of me is bursting to escape, but I hold it in.

Riley nods excitedly. She drops her doll and locks Phoebe in a tight embrace. "A lot! Can Phoebe sleep over?"

Emma's eyes widen with eagerness. "Yeah, yeah, can they sleep over? Please, Daddy?" She begs.

"We have to see what Ms. Steele thinks first." Louis points out.

"Can I, Mommy?" Teddy begs, pouting.

I shake my head. "No, you and Phoebe have to go to Daddy's tomorrow."

Teddy frowns, narrowing his eyes at me. He reminds me of Christian when he doesn't get his way. "But I don't want to!" He whines.

I make my voice stern. "Do not argue, young man!" I scold. Teddy rolls his eyes at me and I have enough. "Come on, you are going to timeout."

Teddy's face reddens. "No!" He protests.

I turn to Louis. "I need to go. Teddy is getting upset now."

Louis shrugs nonchalantly. "Sure, see you later." I give him a quick peck on the cheek. I grab my fussy boy's arm and I beckon Phoebe to come to me. "Bye." I chirp as I hobble to the front door.

I put a whining Teddy in his car seat after Phoebe. I climb into the front seat and my phone rings. I allow my cell phone to connect to my Bluetooth.

It is my Mother. Hearing her voice brings me out of my bliss.

"Ana!" My Mother says into the phone. "Are you coming down to Georgia?"

I nod. "Yes," I say gently. I start backing out of the driveway. "You're on speakerphone." I tell her.

"Oh." Mother lowers her voice. "So have you called Christian yet?"

"No," I admit.

"Why not? Ana, don't let a good man run away! You have kids to think about. Love only happens once." She scolds. "You and him were made for each other."

"I'm seeing someone else right now and our relationship has been going great."

"That Louis guy?" Mother's tone is full of dismay. "Ana, you can do better."

"Mom, I haven't even told you anything about him."

"Ana, I know that you and Christian are soulmates. Don't do this rebound nonsense. I want you to be happy and Christian is the one that will make you happy, Darling."

I roll my eyes. "I'm fine, Mom. Please, stop talking about this."

Mother is stubborn. "No way. When you come down here with the kids, you and I will have a heart to heart." She vows.

I sigh heavily. I missed my Mother so much, I hate how she speaks about Louis, but I truly wished to see her again.

"Okay," I said halfheartedly. "Bye."

"Love you." Mother chirps.

* * *

It is a beautiful morning on Friday when I arrive at the lodge with Louis's family. The only person that was absent was Stella. Personally I did not care that homewrecker and I'm relieved that I don't have to see her.

Me and Louis sit on the soft couch, staring out of the alluring view of nature. Louis places his arms around me and I leaned closer to him. The softness and gentle touch of his arm against my neck made my back tingle. We didn't speak because we were already communicating. Every second I could feel my love for Louis growing higher and higher.

The view is such a breathtaking view to behold. Under blue, cloudy skies, the lake is a deep, shimmering turquoise. The green hills and towering mountains stand tall in the skies.

"DADDY!" Sydney suddenly yells from upstairs. "Dad, my phone isn't working! What's the WIFI password?" She sounds highly irritated.

"Get off the phone, Syd. Come on, it is a beautiful day. Go outside, sweetie!" Louis shouts back.

Sydney responds by rushing downstairs and entering the living room. When Sydney meets eyes with me, she scowls bitterly. "Dad, I can't use Twitter or Instagram!" She whines. "I thought you said we would have WIFI up here!"

Louis is patient. "You can still take pictures and videos. Come on, there's a pretty meadow nearby. I'll show you where it is!" He encourages.

I decided to chime in. "Your Dad is right, it is a lovely morning. You don't need the internet to enjoy the landscape."

"I wasn't talking to you, Ana!" Sydney snarls, her eyes blazing with contempt. I jerk from her sharp words, I feel my cheeks scorching.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH, YOUNG LADY! APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!" Louis raises his voice, I shudder from the intensity in his tone. Sydney doesn't appear to be startled by his loud voice, but she averts her eyes from me. "Whatever." She mumbles.

"Sydney, watch your mouth!" Mila shouts from across the room. "Don't talk to her like that!"

Louis points a stern finger at the staircase. "You can forget WIFI for the entire week now! Apologize to Ana and go straight to your room right now, Sydney!"

Sydney glares at me, her dark eyes full of cold malice. She never spoke a word to me since I arrived at the lodge, but I could tell that this young girl has a deep disdain for my existence. She rolls her eyes and scoffs before marching upstairs.

Louis jolts from the couch. "SYDNEY CAMILLE REED! Come back here and apologize, young lady!" Sydney promptly ignores him and her only response is the loud slamming of her bedroom door.

Louis releases out a weary sigh and turns his head to me. "I'm sorry about that. Things have been difficult lately. Sydney is just having a bad day." He excuses.

I force out a small smile. "It's fine." I lie. I think for a moment if I should approach Sydney, talk to her, ask her why she strongly dislikes me. But I have a gut feeling that my attempt would not end well.

Louis's cheeks flush with slight embarrassment. "I need to go do something very quick." With that, he rushes away from me and disappears upstairs. I sigh heavily from the thinning air surrounding me. I resolve myself to stay out of this family dynamic right now. So I keep myself.

Mila is in the kitchen, diligently cooking breakfast. The delectable aroma of salted eggs, bacon, and sweet-smelling pancakes fills the air. I take my eyes away from the view to watch Mila spread avocado over the toast and sprinkled tomato on top. Emma is in the kitchen, pancake batter on her cheek and socks. She is smiling ear to ear, excited over something.

"Wow, you are cooking up a feast, birthday girl," I remark.

Mila beams. "Thanks, there are so many people here, so I didn't know how much I needed to make." She then makes an offhanded comment. "Eventually I will be needing to test out my cooking skills anyway."

I tilt my head at that comment. "What do you mean?" Mila looks up at me, her eyes sparkling with an enigmatic emotion. "Well, I have big news to share. I really want everyone to be full."

What kind of news is she planning to announce? I smile. "Really?"

Mila's smile widens. "Yeah, I just want to spend some quality time with family for my B-Day!"

I sigh wearily as I hear the sharp cacophony of the children in the house. "Great idea, it's not a good idea to have all of the kids cooped up in here."

Mila suddenly makes small talk with me. "So how is it with two kids? You being a single mom?" She inquires.

I'm taken aback by her question. "It's fine. Teddy can be a handful at times with his tantrums, but Phoebe is just an angel. She almost never causes trouble."

For a short moment, I listen to Olive. Olive sits in the dining room, reading to an immersed Riley the book, **_"ALICE'S ADVENTURES IN WONDERLAND."_** She is a passionate reader, enunciating every word with enthusiasm. Her lively voice seizes Riley's attention, immersing her into the contents of the book.

Mila turns off the stove and raises her voice. "Breakfast is ready! Breakfast is ready!" Almost immediately the children gather at the long dining table. Louis and Sydney are the last ones to sit down at the table.

"Everything looks great, Mila!" Louis compliments. I turn my head to him to smile at him and I meet eyes with a glaring Sydney. _If looks could kill. _I turn my head away to focus on my platter of breakfast.

"When are we going hiking?" Riley demands when Louis sits down. She is bouncing up and down in her highchair, eager for her cinnamon pancakes.

"After lunchtime." Louis answers. He glances at the platter of bacon. "Want some bacon, Ri?"

Riley nods. "Yeah!" She answers excitedly.

When we all sit down, I can't help but notice Mila is in high spirits. Beaming with everlasting delight. Louis sits down next to me and chuckles at his sister's animation. "What's up with you, Mila? You look like you won the lottery."

Mila grins. "Well, it is my birthday."

Louis playfully rolls his eyes. "I know that, but you never wanted to go camping before."

Mila shrugs her shoulders airily. "I just wanted to spend some time with the family. I have so big news to share, Louis." She gives Louis a wink and a giggle.

Louis arch an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Like what, Auntie?" Olive inquire.

Mila grins widely, she looks like she is on cloud nine. "Well not long ago, I found out something really special." She teases.

The table becomes utterly silent. My curiosity peaks as I sit there waiting for her answer. I'm baffled by all of this secrecy.

Olive becomes impatient. "Come on, come on, Auntie. Tell us! Spill it!"

Mila can't hold it any longer. "I'm pregnant!" She announces. Her jovial voice bounces off the walls. Her smile is ear to ear, her eyes dancing elation. The reaction to this major news is instant. Olive jumps up from her chair with a squeal. Sydney covers her mouth with wide eyes. Emma and Riley are innocently oblivious. Louis is overjoyed by this new, evidently excited by the new prospect of a new niece or nephew.

Melissa's eyes bulge with alarm. "Are you serious? How many weeks are you?" Her voice is clipped.

Mila chuckles lightly. "At least eight weeks. I found out about this a few weeks ago and I wanted to wait for a special moment to reveal it."

Melissa frown. "Mila...Mila.." She shakes her head. "I can't believe you're really planning on having a baby. Don't you have any idea how difficult motherhood will be for you?"

_Oh shit._ I snap my head towards Melissa. I know that she is not a maternal figure, but I did find her remarks distasteful.

Mila's face falls from Melissa's sharp tone, her eyes become glassy. "Well yeah. I think I'm ready..." Her jubilance shrinks every passing second. A thin wave of silence swallows the dining table.

Louis attempts to chime in. His voice is gentle with an underlying firmness. "Melissa, come on. Don't dampen the mood. Think about it, we'll have a little niece or nephew Reed running around here."

Melissa rolls her eyes at Louis. "That's the problem. Women should not be popping out babies when they are barely in college! The career and education are more vital than changing diapers and dealing with tantrums!" She rebuffs.

Melissa is not backing down at all. "Mila, you are 20 years old. You should only focus on your career and that is all. Not caring for a crying child!" Her voice hardens with disapproval. "Does Stella know?"

Mila looks like she is on the verge of tears. Perhaps it was the hormones or the cruelty of Melissa's words. She nods, visibly fighting the urge to cry.

Melissa is not fazed. "Were you on birth control?" She demands.

Louis shuffles in his chair uncomfortably. "Melissa, we should not discuss this type of stuff in front of the kids."

Melissa ignores him and continues her questioning. "Were you on birth control?"

Mila's eyes harden with an enigmatic emotion. She looks as if she wishes to argue with Melissa, but holds her tongue. Mila nods and takes a deep breath. "It was a little surprise." Her eyes scan all of the children. "Of course, I'm not going to say any of the details, but I'm going to be a single mom."

Melissa's mouth drops in shock. "You are going to be a single mother? Are you insane? You do realize how expensive it is to care for a child. Baby food, diapers, medical care, clothes, car seats, cribs. You just started your job at Fairbook and you have no idea what the future will hold. You have no business getting pregnant and you definitely have no business in being a single mother!"

I feel a pang of empathy for Mila when a single tear streams down her cheek. I resonate with her at this moment. I recollect the day I informed Chrisitan of my pregnancy. I feared the notion of being a single mother until it was forced upon me. Of course, this is a different situation with different circumstances.

Louis clears his throat and his voice sharpens. "Melissa, enough." There is no gentleness in his voice anymore. "Mila is having a baby and that's it. What happened happened." He doesn't wait for Melissa's response and gives Mila a reassuring smile. "Look, I still have spare baby clothes. Emma and Riley don't need their cribs anymore. So you can have them. Hopefully, it's a girl."

I smile at this kindness. Louis is such a kindred soul that it warmed my heart to be near him.

Melissa scoffs. "Well, it's common sense to not get pregnant when you're not ready to be so. It's a mere fact of life and you're going to have a long road ahead, Mila!" She insists. Louis gives her a look and Melissa is left in a bitter mood.

Melissa sighs in defeat. "Well, I'm going to eat my meal in my room." Melissa mumbles. With that, she collects her plate and departs from the table.

Louis is adamant about lifting Mila's spirits. "Got any names in mind?" Mila appears downcasted, tears streaming down her cheeks. She exhales sharply to calm her nerves.

"Well I...I...I'm having a daughter." Mila whimpers.

Olive scrutinizes her face. "How do you know?"

"Oh, really? How do you know at eight weeks?" I question. I too hoped to lift the tension in the room. I take a good look at Mila. She is not showing at all.

Mila sniffles. "I took a little blood test to determine the gender. It took a while, but I found out that I'm having a little girl."

"Awesome, you can definitely have Emma and Riley's old clothes!" Louis chirps.

"What are your names, Auntie?" Olive inquires.

Mila's mood slowly shifts as time passes. "Well, I'm thinking about Scarlett or Faye or Hazel."

Sydney suddenly chimes in. "Faye is really cute." She opines. She appears to be in a content mood now.

Olive shrugs her shoulders airily. "Scarlett is better honestly. It's way prettier."

Sydney rolls her eyes. "That's an old lady name. It's completely ugly!" She argues.

Louis intervenes in their debate. "Girls, enough. It's Aunt Mila's decision." He reminds them.

"Well, I'm leaning towards Alessa. It's such a beautiful name." Mila declare.

Olive swiftly changes the subject. "Did you want a boy?"

Mila releases out a faint chuckle. "Actually yes. I had a few boy names in mind. But as long as she is healthy, I don't care."

Olive's eyes flash with curiosity. "What were the names?"

"Theodore. Archie. Mathias. Joseph."

"Well congratulate, Mila. If you need any help, just ask." Louis offers.

A single tear runs down Mila's face, her lips sealed in a grateful smile. "Thank you. Thank you. I can't tell you how scared I've been. I always wanted a baby, but I never knew when it was the right time." She expresses.

"You're going to be great mom, you're good with kids," Louis reassures. He gestures as he speaks. "Hazel...Faye...Scarlett will love you." I can't help but beam at Louis. I simply adore his compassion. Then I wonder what it would be like to have his child. Of course, I'm not planning to have one with him any time soon, but my mind suddenly becomes transfixed on the fantasy of small children with him. The image of a little girl and a little boy permeates my mind. These two little children are like a snapshot out of time. The girl has Louis's rich brown hair and his dazzling blue eyes. Her chestnut hair blowing in the spring breeze as she flashes her adorable dimples. The little boy has my eyes and my pale skin. His long blonde curls bounce up and down as he frolicked with the little girl. Me and Louis standing on our large porch overlooking them. The giggles and chatters of his daughters and my two children echoing throughout the house. All of them departs the house, eager to play with their half-siblings.

I know that Louis would be a wonderful father. When Louis sits down next to me, I lean over and I give him a tender kiss on the cheek. Louis grins happily and proceeds to give me a soft kiss on my cheek. The mere second his sweet lips touch mine, I want him inside me once more. I almost feel myself building with euphoria by thinking of our magical night. The first time we ever slept together was a time I will always cherish.

But of course, with all of the children in the house, I know that is not possible. Instead, I look forward to spending the whole weekend with him.

_**Next chapter will come soon. This story will have three or more chapters left before it is finished. Honestly, it was never supposed to be this long in the first place. Reviews and thoughts. Thank you for all who enjoyed my story. I did not expect it to be popular at all, but thank you for all of your support and reviews. **_


	16. Chapter 16

Life goes on peacefully for several weeks after my first dinner with Louis's family. We continue to go strong. Going on romantic dates and becoming one with each other. Every time we make love, I feel nothing but bliss. He is so tender, so passionate, so Louis. His kind words always bring me warmth, his perpetual smile always lifts my spirits. I never felt so loved before. I learned so much about love recently.

Love is sweet as sugar, our minds are addicted to the irresistible, saccharine taste of love. Love is rare to find, it is invisible, which is why individuals usually run into the wrong one. You must search thoroughly and carefully to make sure you do not fall for the false decoy. Once I found love, the world became brighter to me, it is like a colorful vivid art piece that is full of possibilities and opportunities. My heart and soul is Louis Reed's.

Christian would text me excessively, but I ignore them now. I only pay attention to the ones that talks about the children. It is so different not to have Christian over my shoulder anymore. I'm still planning to visit my Mother in Georgia, but I'm having trouble finding a good time to go. I have work out a good time for me and the children between the visitations and my job.

It is one day when something came into my life and changed everything forever. Something I did not expect.

A pregnancy.

It is the middle of the month of March, a few weeks after my dinner with Louis, I'm sick as a dog. At first, I believe I have the stomach flu. There has been an outbreak of it at Fairbook. Believing that I was contagious, I make sure the kids are not near me. They are both in their bedrooms, minding themselves. I lay down in my bed as the powerful waves of nausea makes my stomach lurch. The strangest thing about my illness is my lack of fever. Only my stomach is killing me. My mind races, all of my thoughts are scrambling for answers for my sudden sickness. Weeks before, I felt healthy, but now I feel like I'm dying. "Are you pregnant?" That sudden thought invades my mind. It is an intrusive thought that lashes out at me. I think of any of the symptoms I have experienced. The only damning evidence I have is my lack of menstruation. I have been on my birth control, but my own. Christian assigned a doctor to me for my birth control, but since we are no longer together, I have resorted to giving myself the pill.

"You're pregnant." My heartbeat intensifies. My throat dries as reality kicks in. I sprawl out of bed to go to the bathroom. "You're pregnant!" The words echo through my head.

When I'm on my feet, my legs are wobbly. The wave of nausea nearly makes me kneel over. The waves intensify when I take one step away from the bed.

Automatically fire crawls up my throat and I sprint to the bathroom. I feel so terrible, I throw myself at the sink, releasing all of my breakfast into it.

My stomach lurches, but I manage to hold in my vomit. Never before have I been this sick. I feel completely miserable.

"Get a damn test," I mumble frustrated. With that, I bend down to pull the cabinet open, I reach my hand out for a pregnancy test. My hands shake like a leaf in a hurricane when the pregnancy test comes into my vision.

This is really happening. I hobble to the toilet, urinating on the test promptly. Thoughts race through my mind. What am I going to do? How will Louis react? Will he have the same reaction as Christian? I remember the nerve-wracking moment I told Christian I was pregnant. He was livid, so furious. I felt so scared and alone. I hold up the test, watching it keenly as it changes colors.

It turns blue.

My heart quickens, I feel like a pile of bricks hits my head. Holy cow! Holy shit! Oh my God! I'm pregnant! A baby! Louis's baby! My baby! Our baby! Holy shit, a baby!

I feel my entire world freezing in time. I'm pregnant. I can't believe it. Well, I can believe it, but I didn't expect it to be this early. I'm not happy, I'm not unhappy, I'm just stunned. In a twisted way, I saw this baby as a replacement for the one I lost.

I place a tender hand on my stomach. "Our little baby."

"Call Louis." I instruct myself internally. All of my nerves are numbed and my nausea is swimming gently in my stomach. As if on cue, my phone blares in the bedroom. I stagger as fast as I could into the bedroom and I snatch the phone on the third ring.

It's not Louis. It's my Mother.

"Hello?" My voice is small.

"Ana, when are you coming?"

I'm breathless. "I was planning to come to you at the end of March."

"What is wrong? You sound exhausted. Something happened?" Mother asks.

My words spills out without permission. "I'm pregnant."

A sharp gasp erupts from the phone."NO! Ana, no. Now you can never be with Christian!" She says horrified.

"Mom, I'm not getting back with Christian," I affirm. "I'm with Louis."

Mother scoffs. "Ana, Christian is the one for you. You're blowing it right now. I want you to be happy and you're rebounding!"

I roll my eyes indignant. "Please, stop. Mom, I'm sick and pregnant. I need to tell him and I need your advice."

"Ana, break up with him. Christian called me and he told me all I need to know. He's an infectious weed. That Amanda girl wanted to change her life, but he was so controlling. You don't need a man like that. A man with four kids. You are so young. Too young to care for multiple children. Do you know what he will do? Propose to you so you two can have a doomed shotgun wedding."

Tears flow down my cheeks. I feel a sob choking my throat. Her words are hurting me, like daggers jamming into my heart. Perhaps it is best to just stay in Washington. With my pregnancy weighing over me, I didn't want my Mother breathing down my neck. "Mom, I may have to rethink coming to you," I say softly.

"Anastasia, listen. You need to start making wise choices. You are a mother of two with a man who truly loves you deeply. Come down here, I invited Christian down here with me. What if he turns you to screw up? You barely know him. You know Christian." I shake my head sniffling.

"No, Mom. I'm not coming." I declare. All of my emotions are drowning inside of me, I lose my confidence of calling Louis. A text would be better. "Bye, Mom."

With quivering fingers, I text Louis.

**_I'm pregnant. _**Those two words mean so much. I feel the world falling onto me.

I wait.

Silence.

I wait.

The silence persists.

I wait and foul thoughts invade my mind. I imagine Louis glaring down at the cell phone, his teeth baring like a wolf. He's furious at me. Furious at me for adding another child to his large family. Louis is generally an even-tempered man, a family man that loves to spend time with his children. The only time I see him angry is when his children misbehave. He becomes a different person; stern and no-nonsense.

I think sorrowfully_. Mom is right._

A heavy sob escapes my throat as the silence continues.

_Was I wrong about Louis? Is he a wolf in sheep's clothing? The dashing and loving man I have grown to love and cherish is a cunning and cruel monster. Amanda... _

I still hate that bitter woman. But her words stick to me like glue.

_Am I a baby factory to him? Will he propose to me? Will we still be together after this? Or will he throw me away like trash?_ I start questioning why he loves me. I'm not special. But yet he treats me with all of the sweetest affection in the world. He's not like Christian, where he stalks me and controls my move. Louis acts like I can take care of myself. He never once in our relationship overstepped my boundaries. What does he see in me?

I want to scream out of frustration. A_nswer, Louis, dammit! _This is the first time I have ever been angry at Louis and he's not even physically here.

The silence persists and I break down into uncontrollable tears.

Then I hear the phone ring.

It is Louis, but I let it ring. I want to text. I don't want to hear his incensed voice.

I text him.

_Text, please_.

Silence rolls over for a few seconds. My heart thunders in my chest. Thankfully Louis has good manners.

_When did you find out? _

I try to interpret his tone through the text. Is he angry? Skeptical? Happy? A lump forms in my throat. Why doesn't he just call me again?

I text slowly.

_Today now._

Louis text me swiftly.

_What are you thinking now? _

I didn't want to disclose my anxiety here, I just want to know how he is feeling.

_How are you?_

Louis text me back quickly.

_I'm not sure to be honest. _

That makes my heart sinks. Deep down, I was hoping he would be happy. I text him back.

_Me too. Definitely didn't expect this to happen. _

_Got any idea how far you are? _

I sit upright.

_I'm not sure_. I have only one question in my mind.

_Are you going to propose to me? _

His response sends my heart into a spiral of despair.

_No. I'm not. _

Uncontrollable tears burst out of me. All of my emotions are rushing through me. I continue to text him.

_Will you ever marry me? Just in general._

Louis text me back.

_I don't know. I don't want to rush. Sorry, but I'm not going to propose to you. _

His confession is both straightforward and painful. I want Louis to be with me. I want him in my bed, hugging me close. I feel so small at this moment. The walls of this bedroom is crushing me. I want to go to rest. The pregnancy is draining me of energy, all of my emotions are wired. This is too much to bear.

I'll talk to you later. I don't wait as I break down weeping. I toss my phone across the room recklessly and I slide into my blankets.

I ignore the two text notifications I get from Louis as I struggle to go to sleep. I didn't want to see his texts. I want to be alone. I want time to think.

* * *

I isolate myself for the entire day, I ignore my cell phone. I feel so much weight on my shoulders. It is the very next day when I have to drop off the children at Christian's. Today is different. Usually, Elliot and Kate help me with the dropoff, but today they are both occupied with work.

I drive up the driveway of the house. Teddy is playing on his tablet and Phoebe is combing her Barbie's hair in the backseat.

"Time to go," I say softly.

Teddy frowns, ignoring me as he plays games on the tablet. I ignore his insolence and I proceed to climb out of the car. I notice there is a noticeable difference today. There is usually multiple cars in Christian's large driveway. It is completely empty today.

_Maybe Sawyer and Taylor are sick? _I question. It is a lovely day with the sun basking the Earth. I feel the nice humidity hit my skin as I walk to the house. When I knock on the front door, the door jerks open abruptly. All I see is the menacing expression of a predator. Fear runs through me like a freight train. Christian is scowling darkly at me.

_What did I do? _

I have no time to react. I have no time to even scream. Christian grabs my arm roughly, yanking me inside of the house with ease. He drags me into the kitchen by my arm, I'm too stunned to react to this. My body becomes limp with terror. Then he slams a wet piece of cloth on my nose. Automatically I struggle, kicking and releasing out muffled screams. I claw at the air desperately.

I hear heavy footsteps running through the house. I squirm and twist violently, but Christian is too strong for me. I hear a loud door slam. I struggle to obtain oxygen as my nose is crushed.

_Is Christian trying to kill me? _I think horrified. My heartbeat intensifies. Every fiber of my body is screaming. Then I feel my mind slowly beginning to fade away, gradually my nerves weakens. My eardrums begins to loudly ring. I feel myself slipping to the floor, darkness swallows me completely.

_**Next chapter will come soon. Reviews and thoughts. There will be three chapters left.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Warning: This chapter is graphic and dark and has themes of abuse and violence. I am finally getting into the horror aspect of my story. Personally, in my opinion, this story is not a romance, it is a horror/drama with a romance subplot in it. I have other stories that deal with dark themes. **_

When I wake up, I'm in the Playroom, laying on my stomach on a cold table. Dread overwhelms all of my senses, my heart is thumping in my chest. My head is throbbing, it is as if someone kicked me hard in the head. I feel the sheer coldness of the room touch my half-clothed body. I want to move, but all of my muscles are stiffened. I want to scream, but I quickly realize that there is a piece of cloth gagging me.

"You really defied me, Anastasia." I hear the sinister voice of Christian Grey looming behind me. I have no time to react when a painful lash impacts my rear, leaving sharp pain to shoot through my veins. Christian continues to berate me as he goes on to whip me. "You're pregnant with filth! With his child!" He barks. "Do you have any idea how you made me feel?" He hits me harder and harder.

"You brought this shit onto yourself, Anastasia!" Christian growls. I feel warm blood dripping down my rear. I feel like I'm on fire, tears of misery races down my cheeks.

He stops and a wave of cautious relief rolls over me. I hear his footsteps come closer to me, my heart skipping beats with terror. "You're going to spend the rest of your life here!" Christian snarls. With that, I have no time to react when he roughly digs his nails into my right shoulder, he flings me off of the table as if I was a rag doll. I fall facefirst onto the hard floor, groaning in pain. I'm inches away from a wooden table, I never have seen before. I'm in a quiescent position.

"Sit up." Christian commands in a low voice. I can't. All of my limbs are immobile, my rear end is twinging with sharp pain, and my mind is disoriented.

"Goddammit, Anastasia!" Christian roughly grabs both of my shoulders, jerking me up on my burning rear end. I release out muffled cries of pain, tears flow down my face like a broken faucet. Then Christian gives me a resounding slap across the face.

I'm on the floor again, my vision blurring and my tongue taste of iron. I'm yanked upright once more, this time, I stifle the scream. My vision shifts in and out as I look up at an apoplectic Christian. His eyes are cold as ice and his face is stoic. He looks like he is ready to end my life right here and right now.

"Shut up, you'll wake up the kids!" Christian commands. I could tell Christian is completely over the edge. He has finally made it down to the destination of the dark path. "I'm not holding back anymore, Anastasia," Christian growls threateningly. He points an accusing finger in my face. "You really thought that getting knocked up would be a wise idea. Did you not even consider how I would feel?"

Christian scowls at me darkly. "You're pregnant by Louis!" He says "pregnant" as if it is a dirty word. "I knew you were flirting with Louis. I knew I was right to fire his ass! I knew you would whore around with him."

I say nothing, too afraid of physical harm.

"What were you thinking?" Christian demands, glaring menacingly. Christian leans over to me, his left-hand snatches a handful of my hair, nearly ripping it out of my scalp. "I have half of mind to kick you right in the stomach and make you lose that little mistake." His voice low and hostile. My hands subconsciously fly to my stomach, I can't find my voice, but I do the find the strength to shake my head.

Christian lets me go, but my fear is still intact. "I'm not. I have done enough for today. I'll just cause you to lose it in the slowest way possible. Kicking you and beating the shit out of you would be too quick, too easy."

Christian's face is contorted with unbridled rage. "You really pissed me off this time, Anastasia. Beyond pissed off. I did everything for you! I gave you the world and this is what you do to me! I told you all of the rages I have been harboring, but of course, you were in dreamland. You brought this on yourself! All of this is your fault!"

My lips quiver in fright. _Am I going to die in this room? _I glance around absentmindedly. This room was once a place of happiness and passion. But now it's ominous and menacing. I think of the children. They're still here, most likely upstairs, having no inkling that Daddy locked Mommy away in the Playroom.

I observe Christian as he paces back and forth, deep in thought and muttering softly to himself.

"Ana, do you know what you did to me?" He snaps his head at me, his eyes smoldering.

My blood runs cold.

"I killed two people." He says flatly. "All because you decided to be a whore!"

I feel like a pile of bricks fell on my head. Two people? Who?

Christian rubs his temples as he relives the memory. "I had to. I had no choice. It's all your fault, Anastasia. I told you I needed you! I did everything I could to give you space, but that drove me insane!"

Christian pauses in his tracks to threateningly glare at me. "Taylor, Stella." When he says Stella, all there is foul contempt. "His sister was in love with me. Deeply in love. She wanted us to be a couple, she was infatuated with me. But all I could think of is her relations with Louis. I couldn't take it anymore, so I killed her," I break down crying. I think of Stella mournfully. I gaze at Christian, he is such a menacing creature now. He is a ticking time bomb. Anything could set him off, no matter how small or insignificant and his temper will blow. He towers over me, his lips thin, his eyes burning into me.

Taylor's face flashes in my mind and I cry harder.

"They both had to go. Taylor defied me and Stella enraged me. Don't even think about screaming for help, everyone else is gone. I am done allowing people to reject me." Christian says threateningly. "And unless you want to join them, you better be obedient as a dog to it's master." He pulls out a long piece of rope from his back-pocket.

"You want to act like a child, you will be restrained as one." He stalks over to me. "Raise up your right hand." He commands.

I obey without thinking. Christian is swift, he wraps my right wrist and ties me to the leg of the table. He removes the cloth out of my mouth. "You are just like the crack whore." He insults. His cruel words send knives into my heart.

Christian stands up, shooting me a chilling look. But he doesn't move. It looks like he is contemplating something. His long fingers begin to unlock his belt. My heart jumps into my throat. _Is he going to spank me or worse? _Then he stops midway. "You're lucky you're pregnant with that thing."

Dread overflows through me. My free hand is clutching my stomach protectively.

Christian inches for the door. "You did this to yourself. You left me no choice." He belittles as he opens the door slightly and slipping into the corridor. He swiftly closes the door and locks it. I sit in silence, I rub my belly for comfort. I feel a pang of nausea hit me and I feel relief. At least I have someone with me. I gag, holding down the vomit rising up my throat. I did not want to anger Christian any further by vomiting in this room. My mind is racing with terrified thoughts. Am I going to die here? I imagine Teddy and Phoebe witnessing my battered corpse. I can't afford to anger Christian, not when he is this crazed. My mind spins violently, I slump in my position. Surrendering myself into a quiescent position, I drift off to sleep as exhaustion wash over me.

A tidal wave of icy water jolts me awake. I jerk upright with my breath trapped in my throat. I'm drenched to the bone, my damp hair blocks my eyesight.

"You slept in. Get up!" Christian orders. I hear him throwing something metal across the room.

I raise my head to look at him, Christian releases out an angry cry. His hand cracks across my face, snapping it back with the force of his blow, my head reel sickeningly and nausea run up my throat. My ears ring loudly, I feel like I'm on the verge of fainting.

"Do not look me in the eyes. You know the rules." Christian growls. "I will beat you black and blue." He slowly pushes my damp bangs out of my eyes, I avert my eyes instantly. I look down at the floor to see a marble white bowl of water.

"Keep your eyes low." One long finger points to the bowl. "Drink. You will not eat."

Christian stands up, his professional shoes are all I see. "Drink!" He growls. "Or else." I squirm. Instantly, I reach out with my left hand for the bowl. I'm able to grab it and hold it my hand. The bowl is full to the brim with tap water. I put my lips at the edge, gently sucking the water. I watch keenly as Christian's shoes depart from the room. I can feel the sweat drench my skin, the throbbing of my own eyes, and my hands trembles uncontrollably. Water spills on my bare skin. I'm wearing very little, just my pink underwear and my green blouse.

As I drink, I listen.

I hear voices outside the room. But it's not Christian's. It's not Ms. Jones. It's Louis.

My heart thunders in my chest, I can't think straight anymore. I want to scream, but I'm too afraid. I feel so small at this point.

"Ana?" Louis yells. He's not close, but his voice is clear. His voice becomes faint. "Ana?" I could hear the confusion in it. His voice becomes loud. "Ana, are you here?" Then there is silence and my heart sinks.

I'm going to die. Phoebe and Teddy will no longer have a Mother. I limply slump on my back, thinking of all of my mistakes in life. I have done so many foolish things throughout my life. I regret dating and marrying Christian so quickly. We were dating for a short time and I believed I was his soulmate. His true love. The only person in the world that would bring him into the light. But here I am. Battered, abused, restrained, and alone.

Out of the complete silence, a sharp cry arose. I hear Louis crying out in agony. There are sounds of glass shattering on the floor, I hear harsh grunts as Louis cries and yelps.

Then I hear Christian release out a sharp cry of pain. "Asshole!" I hear something made from glass shatter on the floor once more. There is heavy, loud breathing mixed with pained grunts from Louis. I hear mad footsteps, but I don't know what direction they are going. All of this madness stops short upon a gunshot that rings throughout the house.

Silence falls over the house. It is so silent you could hear a pin drop.

I'm in the room for a long time as all of my thoughts are rushing through me. Did Louis get shot? Did Christian get shot? I did not expect a gun, Christian hates guns, it must be Taylor's.

I then hear the jarring sound of the Playroom door unlocking. The body of Louis Reed is tossed into the room, five inches from my feet.

I scream.

I could not tell if Louis was alive or dead. He is on his back, I can see multiple stab wounds in his chest that appears to be deep and are bleeding profusely. There are red marks on his face and hands, his right eye is swollen. His lip is mangled, a stream of blood drips down from the edge of his lip. I look at his right thigh, he is wearing blue jeans that are splattered with blood. There is a deep slash that cut through the jeans. I could smell the exposed flesh, it is inflamed, oozing with blood.

I open my mouth to call out his name, but nothing comes out. He is unconscious and Christian's feet come into my sight. "Still think he's your dashing prince in shining armor?" He mocks. Christian grabs Louis's shoulders, flipping onto his stomach. I see a bullet hole in his upper back.

"I told you would regret this." With that, he plunges a butcher knife into the middle of his back. My breath is trapped in my lungs. Louis doesn't move, he doesn't make a sound. He is still.

Christian mutters to himself as he stands over Louis. "Dumb motherfucker."

Christian turns to me. "Look at me. You have permission," There is a gentle flow in his voice when he gives me a command this time. I do and my blood runs cold when I see his playful smile. I notice there is a blooming bruise on his right cheek, his lip is bleeding slightly. He is wearing his professional dark business suit, Louis's blood splattered in his hair and on the front of his suit. His smile is short-lived, his face is sealed in a cold grimace. "Stop biting your lip." He admonishes. "You know what that does to me."

I didn't even know I was biting my lip and I instantly stop. Nausea thrashes in my stomach and I feel like I'm going to explode.

My eyes are fixated on Louis. I think of his daughters. They are going to lose a Father because of me. They already lost an Aunt because of me. Then I hear miraculous, ragged breathing. It is small but noticeable. Louis doesn't move his limbs, his eyes are shut but I see his lips move once.

Christian sees this and reacts violently. "Are you fucking serious?" I watch in horror as Christian brutally stomps on Louis's head.

Louis stops breathing.

"Goddammit!" Christian grabs Louis and proceeds to drag him across the room, I watch tearfully as Christian left Louis on his stomach across the other side of the room. He stalks over to me, his eyes brewing with cold rage.

"You're biting your lip again." He notices with a twitching smile. Terror is brimful inside of me. I squirm.

"Turn around, Ms. Steele." He commands. His words are stern, I do my best to twist my body so my rear end could face him.

It is a few seconds when a painful slap to my rear makes me shriek. "Your little boyfriend is so gullible you know. You really know how to pick them, Anastasia. A coward with no will. I simply texted him as you and said that you need help moving into your new house and he agreed to come. The bastard was smart at first, calling out to you, waiting on you to come outside the door. But his stupidity took over." He gives me another whip that makes me shriek longer.

"Thankfully the children are outside playing. They don't need to see your mistakes anymore. You shouldn't have brought them to meet this lousy bastard." Christian belittle. My body jerks from the harsh lash.

Christian speaks through his clenched teeth. "Fucker fought hard before going down. He's lucky I chose to not shoot him in the head."

I open my mouth. "Why?" Is all I can say.

"Because you defied me, Anastasia Steele. I can't stay away from you. I will not be away from you. I will not leave you alone anymore." Christian growls, he swings the belt once more, blood trickles down my rear.

_**Next chapter will come soon. There will be two or three chapters left, possibly an epilogue. This is when I finally embrace the horror aspect of the story. Reviews and thoughts. **_


	18. Chapter 18

The walls are closing on me when I wake up. Ravenous and exhausted, I stare at the battered body of Louis. He is still alive, I see his chest slightly rising and lowering. But I feel no happiness from this. He is losing a great amount of blood. Too much to survive without. He is limp in his position, his skin is becoming ashen. I notice fresh bruises on his face. Christian must have hurt him when I was asleep. I want to tell him sorry, I want to embrace him and cry into his shoulder. I caused all of this. All of this misery and suffering. I care for this man, I have fallen in love with this man. Now, he is, on the verge of death with a knife in his back. I bend my neck down to suck water out of my bowl. I feel so dehumanized at this point. My stomach rumbles loudly. Christian's plan of inducing a miscarriage will work. Starving out the baby when it is at its weakest point.

Christian hasn't returned to the room and the house is silent. I have no conception of time. Perhaps it's nighttime and everyone is asleep. The powerful stench of urine lingers in the air, I have peed myself during my slumber. I slump limply with terrified thoughts roaming through my mind.

"Ana?" Hope flickers in me when I hear the guttural voice of Louis. He is finally awake, his left eye is frighteningly bloodshot. "Ana?" He croaks, every word seems to take most of his energy. It's a miracle.

Tears flow down my cheeks. "Louis," I whisper with a small smile. "Are you okay?"

"Still kicking." Louis tries to put humor into his words but fails. He puts on a faint smile to lift my spirits, but it is short-lived. Fierce determination flashes on his face, using one arm, he begins to doggedly push himself upright. This is too much for him, he falls back on the floor after one push. "AH!" He cries.

"Louis, stop. You're going to kill yourself!" I say.

Louis ignores me, he attempts to push himself off of the floor. He clenches his teeth, his face contorted with agony. Determinedly, Louis uses all of his energy to push himself upright. I can hear him muttering reassuringly to himself.

When he does manage to push himself upright, my breath catches in my throat. Sitting upright is enough to boost Louis's confidence. He has a resolute look on his face. "Come on, we need to go, before he.." His voice gives out.

He looks at me as he proceeds to make himself stand up. He grabs something I can't see for support. I'm in awe of his bravery at this moment. This is possibly the most terrifying ordeal ever and he is still marching on. It is a full two minutes when Louis finally stands on his two feet, blood flows out of his wounds heavily. He does his best to walk but can only make two unsteady steps. He leans on the cold table I was on previously. Louis examines me, then he reaches over his shoulder. His face twists with pain and frustration. His hand is back there for a few seconds until he can't take it anymore. "Ana?" He moans. "I need you...to...pull this out.. It's deep." Louis doesn't wait, he knows we have little time. Christian could come at any second. Louis resorts to careening to me, breathing sharply through his teeth.

"Louis, I'm sorry!" I weep, my voice is barely audible.

Louis doesn't hear me and falls two inches from me out of exhaustion. The knife is firmly in his back. Louis is correct, it is deep, half of the blade is inside of him. I freeze, checking for signs of life.

Louis is still breathing, but barely. It's a miracle he is breathing at all. With my free hand, I reach out for the handle of the knife. I'm scared. Will this kill him? I heard that it is dangerous to pull out an object out of a wound. That it could cause an infection or lead to internal damage.

Seconds pass and I contemplate if this is a wise idea.

"Do it." Louis wheeze.

"I can't. This..could.."

Louis raises his voice slightly, but with much intensity. "Do it goddammit! Fucking do it!" He growls. The intensity in his voice makes me flinch, I grab the handle, shifting it back and forth to pull it out.

"Come on, Ana!" Louis urges.

"I'm going as fast as I can." I snap out of frustration. My hands begin to tremble, but I continue to carefully pull out the knife. Louis is clearly doing his best to stifle all of his screams. When I pull it out completely, Louis convulses and a scream nearly escapes his throat.

"You're fine! You're fine!" I whisper gently to him. He is like a pitiful animal, shuddering from all of the agonies he is enduring.

"Cut...the….rope.." Louis whispers.

I hold the bloody knife in my hand and I wonder if that is a good idea. I'm not coordinated with my left hand. If I mess up, I could cut myself.

Louis is silent and my heart sinks. "Louis?" I whisper.

Silence.

Tears swell up in my eyes. No. No. Please do not die. Not here, not now. I reach the knife to the tied rope, struggling to keep the knife steady. My stomach does somersaults as I carefully saw through the rope. I fight the urge to vomit and focus on the cutting.

The silence in the room persist. Please don't be dead. I need you, Louis. You can't die now.

"AH!" A pained shriek escapes my throat when the knife successfully cuts the rope, but slice my wrist. It's not deep, but it is stinging with sharp pain. I'm free from my restraints and I check on Louis. "Louis," I whisper into his ear. "Wake up, please." Louis stirs slightly, he takes shallow breaths. I stand up on my unsteady legs and I bend down to help Louis up. It takes a long time to help him to his feet. All of the energy he summoned before is seemingly gone now. "Lean on me!" I order.

Louis compiles without hesitation. We stagger to the door, I reach out for the knob and I feel it's coldness. "We're going to be okay," I whisper. I twist the knob, thankfully it is not locked. I suppose Christian didn't expect me or Louis to be able to get out anyway. When we exit the Playroom, the wide windows of the house tells me it is nighttime. Louis is barely conscious, so I'm forced to carry both of our weights. Christian must be asleep now. I use all of my strength to truck me and Louis down the corridor. We make it into the kitchen, my heightened senses kick in. I smell food. Soup, turkey, mac n' cheese stored in the fridge. My stomach roars with intensity. There is a food gift basket on the kitchen counter. It is a bizarre sight for many reasons, but I'm famished. Impulsively, I stagger to the kitchen as fast as I can. When I'm closer to the basket of food. Bread, apples, and candies in boxes. I see a slip of paper in the basket, that simply says,

**Love you, Sweetheart.**

**Your Stella.**

Desperately, I grab a piece of bread and I consume it. I don't even chew it, I gulp it, risking the threat of choking. Immediately nausea I feel vanishes. I gobble under the entire loaf of bread and I snatch the basket of the counter.

"Ana?" It's Louis. He is blinking tiredly. He leans on the counter, breathing slowly. "You okay?" He croaks.

"Yes, starving," I say embarrassed. I swiftly rip the paper off so Louis could not see it.

"We need to go." Louis urges. I feel slightly stronger now. Adrenaline runs through my veins, with the basket in one hand and Louis leaning on me, I trudge out of the kitchen and hobble to the front door. Tears of joy flow down my face. All of this is almost over.

"ANASTASIA!" The baleful shouting of Christian Grey freezes every bone in my body. I'm still too far from the door, but I can't run. I turn my head absentmindedly. We meet eyes, mine fearful and weak and his chilling and wrathful. I see the gun in his hand. Christian pulls it out, aiming it at us. His eyes only reflect murderous intent. "You keep defying me, Ms. Steele." He castigates.

My legs stiffen with terror. I can't move anymore. It is sheer silence between us. The tension in the room is thin, so thin you could cut with a knife. Christian stares at me with empty eyes.

I feel Louis forcing himself to stand on his own. "Go." He whispers hoarsely to me. Christian sways the gun to me and to Louis, seemingly debating who to kill. When the gun is on me again, Louis springs into action.

Roughly, he wraps his arms around me swiftly, covering my body with his like a shield. He staggers with me as fast as he can to the door.

The deafening sounds of gunshots blare in my eardrums, stopping Louis's movement completely. He embraces me tightly as the gunshots continue. I drop the basket to the floor.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

"Dammit!" Christian snaps when the gun stops shooting.

I grasp Louis' shirt to keep him from collapsing.

My blood runs cold when me and Louis's eyes meet. Life seeps out of his gentle blue eyes. He opens his mouth to say something, but only blood comes out. His body becomes heavier, I can't hold him any longer, he falls firstface to the floor dead.

"NO! LOUIS!" A heartbroken shriek escapes my throat, tears rush down my cheeks. I fall to my knees grief stricken. Time slows down, everything feels so surreal right now. No. No. Louis can't be dead. He has Sydney, he has Olive, he has Emma and Riley. They need him. I feel myself falling down a spiral of anguish. I ruined so many lives. Now I'm carrying his legacy inside of me. The child of Louis Reed. This child is the only part I have of him now.

Christian attempts to fire the gun at me, but the gun is out of ammo. When he fails the third time, he marches over to me, his eyes burning with cold fury. I know what I must do.

"Christian, I will be yours!" I gasp. "Just stop! I will sleep with you tonight! I will do anything!" I press a hand on my stomach. "We can raise this baby together. He or she will never know anything about Louis! I love you!" I weep brokenly.

Christian pauses and gives me a blank look, measuring all of my words. "I love you!" I snivel. I reach out my arms to him. "I love you more than anything! Let's be a family again! Please!"

"How can I trust you?" Relief washes over me when he lowers the gun.

I force out a smile. "Fifty. I love you. I love you so much." I gesture to my stomach. "We could raise this baby together. I always wanted a baby and I'm attached to this one. Please, Christian. We'll raise it together, he or she will be your darling little boy or girl."

Christian scowls. "That's HIS child, not mine." He snaps. "Just looking at your belly is killing me on the insides. I feel the entire world is mocking me for allowing this. I am mortified, disgusted to be in the same room with that thing! I did everything to keep this happening! I even reached out to his stupid ex-wife!"

"It's mine," I start to tremble. I point a shaky finger to Louis's corpse. "He's dead. So...the child needs a Father. You are a great Father to the children. You love to read bedtime stories to Phoebe, you love to play with Theodore. Think about playing with baby three. I know he's not yours, but you can just adopt him. Carrick and Grace love you, can't you be the same?"

"No one loves me." Christian sighs wistfully.

I take a bold step to Christian, slamming my lips onto his. I feel like I'm going to vomit, but Christian kisses me back nevertheless. His hands are digging into my hair, tugging me close.

"You are mine, Anastasia." He mutters on my lips.

I pull away swiftly and I force out a pleased smile. "I love you too," I whisper. Christian gingerly caress my jawline. I can see the lust dancing in his silver eyes.

"Sleep with me, I'll think about it." Christian appears deep in thought. "I'm handcuffing you." He states. His eyes narrow coldly. "Do not scream, do not cry, and do not escape. I'm warning you." He says ominously. "Phoebe and Ted can never see you. If they do…" His voice trails off. I can't imagine what his next words were.

He points to the direction of the Playroom. "Go in there now. I need to check on the little ones." He declares. I obey, if I try to escape, Christian will stop me. Either by tackling or beating me into submission. I can't take the risk. I hobble back to the Playroom with tears flowing. I feel so sick.

It is three minutes when Christian returns to me.

"How...how are they?" I ask.

"They heard the gunshots, Teddy hid the closet and Phoebe hid under her blankets. Both of them were scared. I just told them it was a firecracker and to go back to bed."

I let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness the children are unharmed.

Christian approaches me with handcuffs. His facial expression is predatorial. "Time for bed." He orders.

Christian cuffs my left hand and proceeds to whisk me upstairs. When we come to his bedroom, I'm hit with the foul stench of stool and cleaning products. I look down to see a large brown stain in the carpet that appears to be drenched in bleach.

"ANA!" Christian snarls, seizing my attention. "Don't look at the floor."

I obey, looking at him.

"Tomorrow, I'll think about making you eat," Christian examines me closely as he shuts and locks the door behind us. "You look terrible, you lost weight. It's concerning."

I ignore his comment and walk to the bed.

"NO!" Christian snaps. "Clean yourself first! You smell awful!" Christian points urgently to the bathroom. "Shower for exactly five minutes, I want you to floss and use my mouth water. Do not take a bath, I will know. Go now!" He commands.

I hurry to the bathroom and follow his orders. Do not make Christian mad. Do not.

I turn on the shower, counting every second. I undress as the profound image of Louis's bullet-riddled body is burned into my psyche. I feel so numb at this point, that I'm not even sure if I had the shower on hot or cold. I scrub myself with sweet smelling body wash. After I'm done scrubbing, I wash my hair with creamy shampoo and rinse it out.

Christian shouts out to me as I do.

"You should have listened to me. When I found Amanda, she gave you good reasons to know that Louis is a bastard. He didn't respect her at all and ruined her life! Her story wasn't everything I wanted, but it was good enough for you to break up with him and come back to me!"

I say nothing back.

"Ana, come out." It is at least three minutes now. "I want to see you and all of your beauty." He commands. "I have your clothes for you." I step out of the shower swiftly. "I'm drying off." My voice is a mere whisper. I wrap a towel around my damp hair and wrap another one around myself.

"I'm coming." I walk to the door and I open it. Christian is grinning ear to ear, examining my body. "You still look a goddess, Ms. Steele." He whispers seductively.

"Where's my clothes?" I ask flatly.

Christian frowns at me but gestures to the bed. There is a loose yellow shirt with light blue underwear on top. "Get dressed." He commands. I scurry to the bed to slip into my clothes and crawl into bed.

I sit upright in bed, staring at Christian Grey.

"You're still biting your lip." Christian murmurs. "Keep biting and I'll spank you." There is a mixture of lust and hostility. I stop instantly and lay down. Christian doesn't take a shower, he crawls into bed with me, wrapping his strong arms around me. His face is inches from mine. "I never expected this to happen to us. I missed you so much. You know, I love you. I need you, Anastasia. You're the cure to my nightmares, the person that helps me ease my urges. I need you like a human needs oxygen." He sits up with the handcuffs, I put up my hand and he promptly cuffs me to the bed frame.

"Good job." He praises.

Christian notices this and looks at me disapprovingly. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"No." I whisper. "I'm tired."

Christian caress my cheek. "I miss this. You and me, sleeping in this soft bed. Your lovely face, your sweetness." Then his expression freezes. "Does the smell in here bother you? I did my best to clean up."

I shake my head. "No." I croak.

"How's the baby?"

"Fine." I say.

"You don't sound happy. What's wrong with you?" Christian eyes me.

"I'm tired." I excuse. "This baby is draining me of energy. It's starving. I ate some bread to feed it."

Christian examines me. "You really want to adopt this baby with me?"

No. "Yes," I lie.

Christian lays on his back, staring at the ceiling brooding. "How could I?" He breathes.

"Could what?" I croak.

"Tolerate it? Treat it as one of my own?" Christian sounds tortured. "That thing has Louis's blood, not mine."

"Carrick and Grace aren't blood-related to you." I point out.

Christian turns to me, giving me a chilling glare. "My parents are different. I wasn't a rebound baby. I was a child that was given the short stick in life. Raised by a crack whore who did nothing for me. That thing knows nothing about hardship. Nothing about misery, nothing at all." He snaps.

"Christian, calm down. He's apart of me. You'll adopt him and fall in love with that part. He'll be your little prince or princess. Just think about it. Together we could raise this one right." I placate.

"As long as he or she isn't like Louis. I don't even want it to look like Louis." He snaps. "You were so stupid to get knocked up! None of this would be happening if you didn't!"

I gulp nervously.

Christian continues to glare at me. "You really put us into a bad situation, Ana. Were you on protection or did you do this on purpose?"

"I was on the pill, but those are 99%. I got pregnant regardless." I inform him.

"Typical." Christian rolls his eyes at me as if I was stupid.

"Why did you kill..." My voice trails off.

He sighs heavily. "Stella, she wanted to get pregnant" Venom rolls off his tongue. "She was just like the crack whore. It was strange, she didn't look like her at all, but she acted like her. Lazy, ineffective, and useless. She wanted to have my babies. Stupid woman. She was the type of girl that would end up alone with seven children with seven baby daddies. I'm shocked that she wasn't pregnant when I first met her. She told me so much about herself. How she was a cheerleader, how she loved romantic movies, how she wanted to be an actress, how much she loved me. It was almost sickening how affectionate she was to me. Touching me and grooming me. She had no sense of personal space, the girl was spoiled as milk. She knew nothing about hardships. Ana, There were two reasons why I killed her. One; she reminded me of her sleazy brother. And two; she reminded me of you, but worst. She was so innocent and sweet at times. She was a virgin, but yet she had a few boyfriends here and there. She was engrossed by all of my luxury and wealth. But she was defiant, defiant to the point of obstinate. She was unyielding. She signed my contract, but did not follow the rules!" Flames of rage burn in his eyes.

"I told her to act accordingly. But she wanted more. So much more. A relationship, marriage, babies. The girl seemed to think she was in a fairytale with me. Last night, we were fucking, we had a fight. It was terrible, more terrible than our fights. Stella cried and cried, her crying was so incessant, so loud, so unbearable. She wanted to go home so I kissed her. I looked into her eyes and all I saw was Louis. I snapped and I killed her. I…" His voice breaks. "I…...never took life before…She was on the floor, she the smell was too much to bear...I was worried. No, terrified. I had to dispose of her. I made sure to fire everyone, expect Taylor. Taylor thought I was joking when I told him. He never believed I would kill. I showed him the body and something snapped in Taylor. He…..defied...me..threatened to call the police on me. I had to kill him. Shooting him with his own gun." Christian shakes his head back and forth. "I had no choice." He whispers.

There is silence between us. It is a full minute when Christian breaks the silence.

"Do you love me?" Christian demands.

I can only look on speechless.

His voice intensifies. "Answer me!" He snaps.

"I do." I whisper.

Christian smiles faintly.

"Go to sleep." Christian commands. "I'll feed you. We will see what kind of a Father I will be to that thing!"

Christian wraps around me like ivy, his forehead pressed against mine. He closes his eyes and I do the same. All I could dream about Louis's dead corpse.

* * *

Christian woke up early to clean the mess, preventing the children from seeing the body and me. I was promptly locked away in the Playroom, handcuffed to the same table. My belly is expanding, I'm already showing. My hunger becomes intense as I continued to be imprisoned. Christian always gives me enough food so I could look "healthy" in his eyes.

I always find myself staring blankly at the red wall of the Playroom, detached to all of reality. Every sound in this house is a mere echo to me.

It is when there is thunderous pounding on the door. "OPEN UP!"

I jerk upright. Who's this? Is this a dream? I pinch myself to make sure. I hear the children crying, their cries are long-winded and terrified.

"OPEN UP! OPEN UP!"

It is two seconds when the booming voice enters the house. I hear Christian's voice. It is panicked and high pitched. "NO! NO! NO! PLEASE! NO!"

Booming footsteps march through the house. There are loud voices roaming the house now. "Please, don't!" Christian pleads. I never heard her be so pitiful. All of the aggression and anger he harbored is gone.

"Open up all of your rooms now!" A man commands Christian.

"This is unethical!" Christian yells. "You have no rights here. I reserve the right to have my privacy!"

I feel so much hope right now. I'm going to be free. Finally free. "HELP!" I scream as loudly as I can.

The footsteps march to the Playroom door. I want to bounce up and down in joy. There is loud shouting from the authorities, commanding Christian to open the door. Christian is yelling back, his voice becoming shrill with terror.

It is a full minute when the door finally opens. I see the SWAT team, flooding the hallway. "Are you okay, Miss?" One of them comes to me, I'm tied to the table with rope so he pulls out a switchblade to cut me out. I break down into hysterical tears.

"ON THE FLOOR! ON THE FLOOR!" There is a chorus of yelling and screaming from the officers and Christian.

I'm free. I'm free. The same officer escorts me out of the Playroom, he proceeds to escort me out of the hallway.

I catch a glimpse of a red-faced Christian on the floor. Four officers are aiming guns at him, ordering him not to move. One of them cuffs his hands together. He is crying like a child. "Please, stop! Enough! This is a misunderstanding!" He snivels.

"Christian Grey, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Anastasia Steele!"

Then I am led outside, I am finally free.

_**Next chapter will come very soon. The next chapter will be different, compared to the others. Reviews and thoughts. **_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Collection Times Articles: _**

_Christian Grey is arrested and charged with the Kidnapping of Anastasia Steele._

_March 26, 2018_

_By: Matthew Scotts_

_Three bodies are discovered inside Christian Grey's house and Christian Grey is accused of homicide._

_March 26, 2018_

_By: Eileen Murray_

"_My ex killed them." Christian Grey accuses Anastasia Steele of murdering boyfriend, mistress, and bodyguard. _

_March 27, 2018_

_By: Wyatt Evans_

"_I love you so much, Daddy." Eldest daughter of Louis Reed speaks out on social media._

_March 27, 2018_

"_Christian would never do this." Parents and sister of Christian Grey deny the crimes accusations._

_March 29, 2018_

_By: Yvette Gallagher_

"_Your son is a monster!" Stepsister of Louis Reed, Mila Reed admonishes the Grey at a press meeting. _

_March 30, 2018_

_By: Logan Mitchell_

"_My son is a good boy." Carrick Grey admonish the media over coverage on Christian Grey. _

_March 30, 2018_

_By: Samantha Button_

"_Your son needs to come forward and tell the truth." Mila Reed lashes out on social media at the Grey family. _

_March 31, 2018_

_By: Aubree Madison_

"_I did it." Christian Grey confess to the murders of Louis Reed, Stella Reed, and Jason Taylor._

_April 1, 2018_

_By: Robert North_

_BREAKING NEWS: Anastasia Steele released from the hospital. _

_April 7, 2018_

_By: Isla Hamming_

_Exclusive: "I was so scared for her. I thought she was going to die!" Katherine Kavanaugh breaks down during interview. _

_April 11, 2018_

_By: Yolanda Keller_

"_My daughter is remaining strong." Carla Steele praises her daughter for a remarkable recovery. _

_April 13, 2018_

_By: Stephen White_

_Anastasia Steele is seen walking into a local Starbuck._

_April 20, 2018_

_By: Simon Collins_

"_I was so terrified for my daughter. I thought I was going to lose her!" Carla Steele sobs during interview with Gina Parsley. _

_April 23, 2018 _

_By: Aaron West_

_Anastasia Steele moves to NYC._

_April 27, 2018_

_By: Meghan Taylors_

_ January 24, 2019_

_By: Jillian Watterson _

_On January 24, 2019, Christian Grey was sentenced to life in prison without the chance of parole. Christian has been charged with three counts of first-degree murder, one count of Kidnapping in the first degree, and domestic violence._

_He has confessed to murdering his ex-wife's boyfriend, Louis Joseph Reed, his mistress, Stella Marie Reed, and his personal bodyguard, Jason Taylor. _

_Christian Grey claims that he was "uncontrollably consumed" with jealousy and rage about his ex-wife dating another man. _

_Christian confessed to kidnapping Anastasia Steele by sedating her with a cloth of chloroform and locking her away in their BSDM styled room. Christian confessed to beating her, spanking her, and being psychologically abusive to her as she was gagged and restrained. Christian claimed that he wanted to have sex with her, but maintains that he did not as she was pregnant by Louis. _

_Stella Reed was the first victim. Christian claimed that he was having sex with her on the night of March 18, a day before he kidnapped Anastasia. Christian claimed he doesn't remember all of the details of that night. Christian claims that Stella and him had a "fervent" argument during sex. Christian alleges that he "blacked out" and he found himself strangling Stella on the floor of the bedroom. Once Stella died, Christian commanded that his personal bodyguard helps him dispose of the body. Taylor refused and Christian claims he snapped from "frustration." Christian stole Taylor's gun and shot him dead at point blank range._

_**"Stella and I were having a good time. She was in love with me. The poor girl was a hopeless romantic. Then we fought over something. Probably something small and unimportant. But after that one argument, everything went downhill. I straddled her and Stella was crying really loudly. I told her to stop, I was yelling and she was yelling back. Then the next thing I know I strangled her. I'm not sure how much time passed, but once she was dead, there was stool on the floor and I threw up because of that. I killed her because I was so angry. I needed to unleash my "anger somehow. I had so much against me. I was cheated, betrayed, hurt, and angry."**_

_Christian Grey_

_Christian revealed that he hid both of the bodies by wrapping them in sheets and hiding their bodies in one of the bedrooms. Afterward, Christian fired all members of his staff to prevent them from witnessing the murder and proceeded to make himself a meal. _

_**"Then I killed Taylor next. I asked Taylor if he could help me dispose of the body. Taylor didn't take me seriously, thinking I was joking or being dramatic. So I showed him. Taylor refused to help me. I snatched off his gun and I had no choice but to shoot him at point-blank range. Taylor was a loyal ally of mine and I do feel bad for killing him."**_

_Christian Grey_

_Christian claimed it was 3 pm when Anastasia Steele arrived at the house alone with the children. _

_In Christian's statement, he was reportedly "flabbergasted" by her being alone. _

_**"I actually forgot that it was March 19. So when she came, I was shocked. I learned of her pregnancy from her Mom who was rightfully furious at her. I was honestly expecting Elliot or Kavanaugh, her friend to come with her. They usually do. Ana should have brought them. None of this would have escalated to this point if she did."**_

_Christian Grey. _

_Christian revealed that he had violent thoughts upon seeing his pregnant ex-wife. _

**_"Anastasia's Mother told me everything. She told me Anastasia was pregnant. This was my soulmate who had a filthy disease inside of her by another man. I was so furious, I was angry at everything. I was angry at myself. I was angry at her. At him. At everyone. For a split second, I wanted to kick her in the stomach to cause her to miscarry. But the kids were there." _**

_Christian Grey._

_Christian revealed that he pulled Anastasia inside of the house, drugged Anastasia with chloroform, picked up her, and carried her to a room referred to as the "Playroom." Christian tied Anastasia's hands with ropes and gagged her. _

_The children were unharmed during this entire event._

_Christian confessed to spanking, slapping, kicking, and punching Anastasia during her imprisonment. He deprived her of food and water to induce a miscarriage._

"_**As a punishment, I wanted to induce a slow miscarriage. I wanted her to feel it happen. I wanted her to feel how I felt." **_

_Christian Grey_

_Christian took Anastasia's cell phone and texted Louis, pretending to be Anastasia. He invited Louis to the house, claiming that Anastasia needed help moving into her brand new house. Once Louis agreed to come over, Christian received an eight-inch kitchen knife and a pistol. Louis came to the house at 5:30 PM. Christian revealed that he made sure that Louis didn't see him when he arrived, he opened the door silently and stood beside it so Louis could come in. _

**_"It was surreal at first. At first, he called out to Anastasia but didn't come in. He kept calling out her name. A few seconds later, he steps into the house, then he backs up. I know he didn't see me, but I could tell he knew something was wrong. He finally came in, calling out for Anastasia, I instantly sprung into action. I slammed the door and locked it, then Louis froze when he saw my weapons. I never knew how fast a man can turn into a coward. He put his hands up and tried to placate me. I lunged at him, stabbing him in the chest at least nine times. Louis was a fighter, more than I expected. He punched me in the face and he had enough energy to jump to his feet and stagger away from me. I pulled out my gun and I chased him down. I don't think he has much of a plan. He was just trying to escape me and I believe looking for the backdoor. I was able to shoot Louis in the back, he fell to the floor and I thought he was dead. But..but..he wasn't. He was still breathing, I thought about putting a bullet in his head, but then I remembered Anastasia." _**

_Christian Grey_

_Christian claimed that Louis looked at him and allegedly said "Fuck you," before passing out._

_Christian revealed that he wanted to "break" Anastasia psychologically. He dragged Louis into the Playroom. Christian described Anastasia as "horrified, ashen-faced, and hysterical." She allegedly screamed out to Louis._

_Christian left Anastasia in the room with an unconscious Louis. Christian believed that Louis was dying and there was no need to restrain him. Christian brought Anastasia a bowl of water._

_Christian said he gave the children dinner and sent them to bed at 7 pm. _

"_**I put the kids to bed and I went back into the Playroom. I saw her belly. Her bloated belly and that just made me go insane. She was pretty early, maybe like 6 or 7 weeks. But she already had a protruding belly. Seeing her impregnated drove me insane. That should be my baby. Not his, not anyone else."**_

_Christian Grey_

_Christian revealed that Louis managed to stay alive against all odds. _

**_"I was thinking how is this man still alive? I shot him and stabbed him. I decided to talk to him. He was swimming through consciousness, so it was a hard conservation to have. Like he would zone out once or twice during the talk, making me have to repeat myself. I remember this one answer to why he is still alive. He simply told me and I quote. "Because I have them." I think he was about to say something else, but he passed out mid-sentence. I thought about his words somewhat, I fixed myself a late night meal, an apple and a bottle of wine, I think. I finally started to realize the situation I was in. I murdered my bodyguard, I kidnapped Ana, I kidnapped and attempted to murder Louis, and my two children are upstairs sleeping. There was no going back for me. I went back to the Playroom to talk to Louis again, I wanted to torture him as much as possible. So when he woke up, I informed him that his twin daughters are not his. I met up with his ex-wife, Amanda Carpenter and me and her formed a civil relationship. I paid her $13000. She told me about his true nature and how it drove her away. Much to my chagrin, Louis simply said, "It doesn't matter." I respond by kicking him in the throat, making him pass out once more." _**

_Christian Grey_

_Christian contemplated the possibility of the authorities coming to his house. On the night of March 21, Christian woke up in the middle of the night. Christian went downstairs to see an injured Louis and Ana free from their restrains and struggling to escape. _

"_**I was an idiot for leaving that knife in Louis's back. I was waiting for the son of a bitch to succumb to his injuries." **_

_Christian Grey_

"_**I lost it. Anastasia was hugging him. How could she do that to me? I did my best to hold in my rage, but I ran to my office, got Taylor's gun, loaded it, and ran back. So many homicidal thoughts were in my mind. I am going to murder Anastasia Steele. I was going to shoot her dead to make sure she never touches another man again. She knows how jealous I get, how controlling I can be, but yet she does this. I couldn't fathom anything anymore. Anastasia had to die. If I can't have her, no one else could. That was all of the thoughts I had."**_

_Christian Grey_

_Christian shot at Anastasia, but Louis shielded her with his body, taking the bullet. _

"_**It was so sudden. I didn't expect that at all. Louis, despite the fact that he was fucking stabbed and shot, was able to whisk around and shield her. It was maddening to see. I was in a strange mind state, I just kept shooting the gun until I couldn't shoot anymore. I remember that Louis was holding onto Anastasia like a vice. He still stood tall as I shot multiple shots into his back. Once I ran out of bullets, he fell to the floor dead. Anastasia lost it, she fell to her knees and was crying." **_

_Christian Grey_

_Christian revealed that he was out of bullets and returned Anastasia to the Playroom, he gagged and bounded her. Christian hid Louis's corpse in the same bedroom as the others._

"_**I couldn't fathom everything I did. I am not evil. I have a different outlook on life. I was given the short stick in life and I finally snapped. I am not a murderer. Everything I did was a crime of passion. I held back my rage, my jealousy, and all of my dark emotions inside of me. I love Anastasia, I love our children. But someone needed to face my wrath. Put yourself in my shoes, I was a man who was demeaned and abused by many. I faced so much hardship and the best way I approach all situations is retaining control. Control is my coping mechanism. It is how I lived my life. Anastasia was different. I have never had anyone reject me, object to me, or refuse me in any way possible. Anastasia won my heart and she made me feel different. I could not get away from her. I needed her. So when she left me, I was losing my mind. I finally snapped."**_

_Christian Grey_

_Katherine Kavanagh reported Anastasia Steele missing. The police arrive at Christian's house on March 25 at 2:35 am._

_Upon seeing the police, Christian Grey surrendered and confessed to the crimes. He showed the police the bodies and Anastasia were discovered. Christian Grey was arrested and taken into police custody at 2:55 am. Christian confessed to the kidnapping of Anastasia Steele, assault, domestic violence, and the murders of Stella Reed, Louis Reed, and Jason Taylor. _

_Anastasia was taken to the hospital in critical, but non-life-threatening condition. Steele has four broken ribs, a fractured skull, and a broken jaw. _

**_On December 18, 2018, Anastasia Steele reportedly gave birth to identical twin girls named Seraphina Rose Reed and Francesca Louise Reed. Steele has been silent since the events and still declines to give comments._**

* * *

_From "My Darling Brother and Sister." pg. 1&2_

_By: Mila Reed_

_I will always miss my little sister and my brother. Louis was always a compassionate and loving man. Stella was always sweet-tempered and bubbly. I never imagined life without them. _

_When I found out about Stella's murder, I just screamed. I screamed until my voice gave out. I couldn't take it. Louis was gone. His four daughters no longer have a Father anymore. I kept questioning why this was happening. It was just unfathomable. Louis didn't have a bad bone in his bone. He always liked to be nice and cordial to everyone. He was just a kindhearted person that believed in the best of people. _

_Stella wasn't just my sister, she was my best friend. She was the sunshine in our family, always smiling and giggling no matter what. We rarely fought and we were always close. Stella loved life, she was just an energetic person with big dreams. If you met her, you would love her instantly, she just had that charm over people. _

_I can't believe someone could be so evil, so vile, and inhuman. Why would anyone harm my brother and my sister? I will never understand. _

_(Pg. 2)_

_It was around the time when Stella met Christian Grey when she changed. She was head over heels over him. Stella was always a romantic, she loved fairytales and reading romantic novels. Awhile I was too shy to talk to my crush in High School, Stella would be the one to ask her crush on a date. I was always impressed by her confidence. It was just a natural trait for her. _

_So when she suddenly became quiet and nervous, I knew something was wrong. _

_Stella was an emotional person, if she was angry, you will know she is angry. She will make sure you know she is angry. So when she started to act withdrawn, I started to worry. I asked her what was wrong, but she just started to yell at me to leave her alone. After our little argument, she ran to her bedroom crying her heart out. _

_Today I really do wish I did something that day. There were so many red flags there and I did nothing. _

_From "Louis and Stella's Legacy"( Pg. 4)_

_By: Melissa Reed_

_When I learned about my sibling's death, I was so numb. I thought I was dreaming. I couldn't even think straight. My little brother and sister are dead. _

_Louis was a determined and kindhearted Father, a loving brother, and a wonderful friend. All Louis ever wanted was the best for his daughters. He wanted to give them the life he never had. Louis loved those girls more than he loved himself. They were his world. When I heard about Louis's strength during the situation, I was not shocked. Louis never gives up. No matter how hard the task is, no how impossible something seems, he never gives up. _

_I will do my best to give his girls the life he wanted for them and he will always be in my heart. _

_Stella and I were typical sisters. We fought and bickered at times because she was loud and lively and I was quiet and shy. But I loved her. I loved her to death. Stella was a wonderful person, a girl with a beautiful smile. A woman with a bright future ahead of her and a woman who loved life. Her life had so much meaning and now it's gone. Why? Because of a cruel monster. _

"_He is my Son." pg. 1_

_By: Grace Grey_

_Christian was always a troubled young man. He came from a terrible home and he never learned how to cope. He is not a monster. He is a troubled soul that needs love and nurture. Christian has a soul, he is a kind and loyal person with a good heart. _

_He is not evil, he is not a monster. He is my son._

* * *

_ Anastasia Steele is seen walking to Baskin Robbins with children._

_December 15, 2023_

_By: Connor Patterson_

_Anastasia Steele's daughters, Seraphina Reed, and Francesca Reed hailed as the most beautiful child models of 2024._

_January 1, 2024_

_By: Crystal Waters_

_Anastasia Steele's daughter, Seraphina gets the main role of Rosie. _

_January 10, 2024_

_By: Peter Rumer_

_Francesca Reed gets a major role in the upcoming superhero movie "Aurora." _

_January 14, 2024_

_By: Joanne Carter_

_Anastasia Steele gives an interview on experience on kidnapping _

_February 11, 2024_

_By: Piper Pines_

* * *

_Gianna Walker started the interview about asking Anastasia about how she endured her experience._

"_I was terrified, the man I once loved was a monster. A horrible, abusive monster." Anastasia stated. Anastasia goes on to detail how Christian mistreated her about depriving her of food and water during the beginning of the imprisonment. Anastasia described that how Christian frightened her and physically beat her. _

_Anastasia also revealed that Christian Grey stalked her during the beginning of their relationship. _

"_He was always abusive. But...I just didn't see it at the time. I believed that was just him. His character. His personality. But no. He was abusive, controlling, and terrible. I am delighted that he is locked away. He is locked away and far away from women he can abuse." _

_Gianna then asks Anastasia about Seraphina and Francesca. _

"_They are wonderful children. Complete angels. Francesca and Seraphina are amazing and talented actresses and models. When Francesca learned about her getting the role, she was squealing and bouncing up and actually did a backflip when she found out. All of my children are the light of my life. They are the reason why I'm still here. Why I'm making right choices. Why I'm strong now." Anastasia said. _

_Gianna goes on to ask about Anastasia about her ex-boyfriend, Louis Reed. _

"_Louis, he holds a special place in my heart. He saved my life. I loved him deeply and I wished he was still alive to this day. He is a brave and compassionate man that deserves so much more in life." Anastasia began to cry during the interview. _

"_I am happy to be alive. I am here because of my children and my loved ones. I am here because of Louis Reed. I am here because of my strength."_

_At the end of the interview, Gianna asked for Anastasia's advice for women._

"_My advice to those in an abusive relationship to stay close to your loved ones. If your partner is trying to isolate you and control you, that's not love. It is abuse. Get out." _

_**The End. **_

_**Thank you for all of the support of this story. I hope you enjoyed this story. Reviews and thoughts. P.s. Teddy and Phoebe are still with Ana, they were not abandoned or forgotten. The Reed twins just happened to become famous. **_


End file.
